Sweet Singers
by DemonHairedandBlueEyed
Summary: He left me and found Gene. Mai had two lives. Mai Taniyama, the normal girl. Mai Taniyama a popsensation in Japan. What happens when Mai life is broken into pieces then fixed together again, to be broken to pieces again. Songs for Various Artist.
1. Prologue

**Hiya, I'm back with my next story. **

**Sweet Singers.**

**I hope you enjoy it aswell as my other story.**  
><strong>This is the Prologue i hope you enjoy, i will update the next to chapters next.<strong>

* * *

><p>Prologue.<p>

* * *

><p>Naru had left me, he had found Gene and he had left me. I had nightmares for ages after that and i couldnt control them because Gene was never there anymore. Even if we didn't do any cases any more i still got dreams, then we would follow the dreams and find a case of our own. I remmeber confessing to him and he said, <em>is it me you love or Gene.<em> It was a shock that he said that to me, I still couldnt belive he had said that. Why would he say that, of course i know he is a narcassist but i wouldn't think he would be that cold or dense about it. Of course i loved him, and for one Gene was dead. I was still devastated because he left but i was now living the dream.

I was still talking to everyone, Bou-san, Ayako, John, Yasuhara and even Masako. Everyone was still around me and i still had my family, it was a disfunctional family but i loved them.

You had a Monk called Housou Takigawa aka Bou-san and he was like my Nii-san or my Otou-san. You had a self proclaimed Miko, called Ayako Matsuzaki she was like my Nee-san or my Okaa-san. You then had John Brown, a priest, who had quit priesthood, he was like my Nii-san aswell, the same with Yasuhara Osuma aswell, he was an ex-cleint in one of our old cases but helped us out after. You had the famous medium who was like my Nee-san, her name Masako Hara. It was one very weird family with 'supernatural' powers. As i called them.

My life was diffrent and it had been 3 years since he left. The others came round everyday practically. They never left my side for the first year, i had been so depressed. Then after that day at the pub, my life had changed and i had 2 lives now. Two lives that co-exsisted. I had Taniyama Mai, the 20 that had finished college, who had all her family and friends around her living the normal life. Then i had, Taniyama Mai the new pop sensation in Japan, i had my fans and all my co-workers at work along with all the people i did duets with. Everyone one my mates never knew it was me and it was taking over my normal life. I still had hold of the normal side but being a pop star was slowly taking over.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. <strong>  
><strong>Chapter 1 and 2 coming up, get ready ;)<strong>

**DemonHairedandBlueEyed.**


	2. Chapter 1: Mai Taniyama

**Hiya Guys.**

**Here is the first chapter i hope you like it :)**

**Sweet Singers.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Mai Taniyama.<p>

* * *

><p>My alarm clock woke me in the morning, i got up and head straight to my wardrobe, i walked straight in and looked for some clothes to wear for my cd signing. I wasnt just the childrens favourite but i was everyone favourite. I pulled out a ahort black skirt with a white and black striped shirt. I picked them up and went to have a shower. Once i was out i sat and my vanity. I combed my hair. It was diffrent from three years ago, i had dyed it black and had a side fringe cut in. When i was perfoming i were blue contact lenses so noone knows its me. I wear a wig when im out as the normal Mai, it was in the same style as my old hair cut but obviously fake. I fixed my makeup, even though i didnt like wearing make-up so i just added a bit of eyeliner and clear lip gloss. I wasnt a proper fan of make-up like a lot of girls. I could hear the remix, <em>About you now <em>start, i knew my agent was ringing. "Hello?"

"Mai? Im at your front door hurry, the cd signing starts in an hour." I glanced at the clock was it was 11:30. _Already?_ "Hai, Hai, ill be right out." I picked up my bag and checked for my keys, purse and a few other things before heading out the door. I lived in a nice apartment, it was small but i didnt want to buy a massive house if it was just me. _at the moment._ The small voice commented.

I had a boyfriend, we had only been serious for a year. He was also a singer. He was 21, and i was 20. He sang with me and we had only recently became a pair in singing. He was a rapper but he still had an great voice. I still do songs on my own but i have him with me aswell.

I took the elevator down to the mai door and I stepped out into the fresh air. The papprazzi were already there taking pictures as i stepped into my limo. "Mai, are you alright?" my agent asked.

"Im fine, so whats the schedule today?." i asked cheerfully. She smiled, "At 12:30 we have the CD signing then at 2 were are meeting up with Sauske and we are heading for practise. At 4 you are of to get ready to perform at the pub you became famous in." I grinned, thanks to them -the people at the pub- i wouldn't of had this life. "I have still got to say thank you, i've never had the time to, i felt so bad." she nudge me. "Dont worry, they are going to forget about it after tonight, I informed your friends and i booked a VIP area right near you so they can see you." I gasped. "Really, you did that for me." she nodded, "I thought you might need to see them, you havn't seen them all week." I sighed, they had all sorts to do and so did i.

We arrived to hundreds of screaming fans. I waved to each and everyone of them. I went to sit down and we started. "Hello, and your names are?" i asked the group. They gigled. "Im, Sakura and these are my friends, Kayita, Haruno, Maisy, Rukia and Orihime." I smiled. I signed each and eveyone of thier Cds took photos and then they went. I looked at the clock. It was going to be a long day.

**Fast forward.** It was 2 o'clock and i had just said goodbye to my last customer. I flopped back in the seat. "And we were bang on time." my agent commented and I chuckled, got up and headed out to the car. When i went to open the door someone come up behind me. "Missed me," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and then I turnt round and looked up into those soft hazel eyes. "Of course" I kissed him. "So, shall we go." I looked up at Sauske and smiled, "Sure thing."

We both got in the limo and sat down. He put his arm around me and i leant into his arm. I felt so tired but refused to go to sleep. Even if it was a long day i need to be ready for tonight, My agent even had all my clothes and make-up ready for tonight. We arrived at the pub, it was closed for now and it would be re-opened later when it was time to perform. I got out the car and was greeted by more papperazzi. Sauske arm snaked around my waist and he pulled my close to him.

We entered the pub quickly and they shut the doors. The pub was all set up and i spotted the VIP section they had sealed off. It had a few more chairs but i forgot about it when the owner apeared.

"Mai." I smiled and walked up to her. "Mayano, how are you?" she grinned, "Im great, i so cant wait untill tonight." I bowed and then straightened. "I forgot to say thank you, with out you i wouldnt be here today." she laughed and pulled me into a hug. "Dont worry about it, know shall we practise?" she asked and i nodded, we strolled towards the stage and Sauske followed.

**Fast forward. **I was standing back stage we where on it 3 minutes, i hadnt said hello to everyone yet but it could wait i would look at them and smile and dedicate the last song to them, I smiled to myself. "Are you ready?" Mayano asked as she got closer to me and the stage to my right, I nodded. Mayano stepped onto the stage, "I would love to welcome to the the stage the wonderful, Mai Taniyama and Sauske Urahara." Everyone cheered, and i waited for the music to start. I started to walk on stage as the guitar started and i was standing in the middle before i started to sing.

_(Mai)_

_It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere, far away_

_And I don't know how to get there_

_It's like, all he wants is to chill out_

**(Sauske) - (She's serious)**

_He makes me wanna pull all my, hair out_

**(She's always in a rush and interrupted)**

_Like he doesn't even care_

**(Like she doesn't even care)**

_Mai_ - **Sauske.**

_You, _**(****me)**

_We're face to face_

_**But we don't see eye to eye**_

_Like fire and rain _**(Like fire and rain)**

_You can drive me insane _**(You can drive me insane)**

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_

_We're Venus and Mars _**(Venus and Mars)**

_We're like different stars_ **(like different stars)**

_**You're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing**_

Before Sauske started to sing, i glanced down at the others, i saw everyone their with grins on their faces, then i was met by his blue eyes, he didnt look any diffrent. I took my gaze of him and slipped back into singing mode.

**(Sauske)**

**She's always trying to save the day**

**Just wanna let my music play**

**She's all or nothing**

**But my feeling's never change**

[_Mai_ (**Sauske)**]

_Why does he try to read my mind?_

**(I try to read her mind)**

_He tries to pick a fight._

**(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)**

_To analyze_

_That's what all of my friends say_

**(That's what all of my friends say)**

[_Mai - _**Sauske**]

_You, _**me**

_**We're face to face**_

_**But we don't see eye to eye**_

_Like fire and rain_ **(Like fire and rain)**

_You can drive me insane _**(You can drive me insane)**

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_

_We're Venus and Mars _**(Venus and Mars)**

_We're like different stars _**(like different stars)**

_**but you're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing**_

**[S:] When I'm yes, she's no**

_[M:] When I hold on, he just lets go_

_**[S + M:] We're perfectly imperfect**_

_**But I wouldn't change a thing, no**_

_Like fire and rain _**(Like fire and rain)**

_You can drive me insane _**(You can drive me insane)**

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_

_We're Venus and Mars _**(Venus and Mars)**

_We're like different stars _**(like different stars)**

_**but you're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing**_

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_

_We're Venus and Mars _**(Venus and Mars)**

_We're like different stars _**(like different stars)**

_**but you're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a**_

_**Wouldn't change a thing.**_

When we had finished he was hugging me from behind then he stepped away and we both bowed. Mayano stepped on stage. "Wow what a amazing first song and whats your next song." I smiled "Well thats a secret" i said into the mic while Sauske walked of stage. "This song is a song close to my heart, this is for my dad, and this songs means everything to me." Mayano turnt to me. "Your singing this on your own. " I grinned, "I sure am and i will play the piano and the same time." she turnt to everyone and smiled "Well thats amazing-" her voice slowly decreased as i glanced down next to me, everyone was talking and grinning, Naru was just sat there looking at me, he actually looked shocked. I thought back to the three years that passed and growled slightly, which as unsual for me, I decided im changing the last song. She stopped, and looked at me. "Are you ready," I glanced behind me to check if the piano was there, "I am but i would like to announce on thing, i have change my last song, i hope you like it." I grinned and eveyone cheered and i settled down on the piano. I waited untill Mayano was off stage to start.

_Back when I was a child_

_Before life removed all the innocence_

_My father would lift me high_

_And dance with my mother and me and then_

_Spin me around till I fell asleep_

_Then up the stairs he would carry me_

_And I knew for sure_

_I was loved._

_If I could get another chance_

_Another walk, another dance with him_

_I'd play a song that would never, ever end_

_How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again_

I looked down at the other they had tears in their eyes, I smiled at them and foucused more.

_When I and my mother would disagree_

_To get my way I would run from her to him_

_He'd make me laugh just to comfort me,_

_Then finally make me do just what my mama said_

_Later that night when I was asleep_

_He left a dollar under my sheet_

_Never dreamed that he_

_Would be gone from me_

_If I could get another chance_

_One chance, one final dance with him_

_I'd play a song that would never, ever end_

'_Cause I'd love, love, love to dance with my father_

_again._

Tears filled my eyes, i wiped them with the back of my hands as everyone arwhed. This song really did mean everything. I stood and bowed. Mayano come onto the stage and hugged me. "That was very emotional and a amazing song," She paused to look at the croud, who were still 'arw'ing. "Whats your next song?" I wiped my eyes, "Here We Go Again, it is dedicted to someone, they dont know it. Thank you." I stepped back and bowed. They had cleared the piano and set down a bench i sat down and looked at the others they were cheering me on and Naru had a smirk on his face. He knew this song was about him, and i was going to show him how i cared. I brought the microphone up to my mouth and sighed, "Are you ready?" i asked the crowd and they cheered,. I grinned, "Well here i go".

_I threw all of your stuff away,_

_then i clear right out of my head,_

_i tear you right out of my heart,_

_and i know all your messages,_

_I tell everyone we got through,_

_cause I'm so much better without you,_

_it just like another pretty, side way town,_

_everytime you come around round, oh, oh,_

_So how do you get here under my skin,_

_i swore that i'd never let you back in,_

_should of known better, _

_then trying to let go,_

_cause here we go, go go again,_

_hard as i try i know i can't quit,_

_something about it was so addictive,_

_we're falling togehther you think that by know,_

_cause here we go, go, go again._

_You never knew what you want,_

_and you never say what you need,_

_but it start to go insane,_

_everytime that you look at me,_

_you only hear half of what i say,_

_and your always showing up to late,_

_i know i should say goodbye,_

_but its no use,_

_can't be with or without you, oh, oh,_

_So how do you get here under my skin,_

_i swore that i'd never let you back in,_

_should of known better, _

_then trying to let go,_

_cause here we go, go go again,_

_hard as i try i know i can't quit,_

_something about it was so addictive,_

_we're falling togehther you think that by know,_

_cause here we go, go, go again._

_And again x3_

_i threw all of your stuff away,_

_and i cleared you out of my head,_

_and i tore you out of my heart, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_So how do you get here under my skin,_

_i swore that i'd never let you back in,_

_should of known better, _

_then trying to let you go,_

_cause here we go, go go again,_

_hard as i try i know i can't quit,_

_something about it was so addictive,_

_we're falling togehther you think that by know,_

_cause here we go, go, go again._

_Here we go again, x2_

_should of known better than trying to let you go,_

_cause here we go, go, go again_

_again x15_

I bowed and waited for Mayano again, she smiled "What are your two last songs.?" I grinned, "Wrong man for the job and I'm into you, but Sauske is singing a song on his own aswell" i laughed. "Well, will Sauske be joining you in any of these songs?" I nodded, "the last song and his own on of course." She smirked. "Will any of these songs be dedicated to anyone." she winked at me. I sighed. "Yes, Most of the songs i write, i have people in mind. These songs come from the heart." She smiled softly, "Why do you dedicated songs to people?" i smiled, "Because, those people are important to me and i want to show them that they are from the bottom of my heart." she laughed, "And you use your voice." i smiled, "The last words my dad told me were, 'Its not just the lyrics of the song or the voice that sings it. Its the feelings in both that counts,' and ever since thats how i write my songs." Everyone aww'red and cheered for me. "Thats so pretty." Mayano sobbed. "Thank you." she smiled, "Carrying on, Do you know what Sauske song is and who he is dedicating it to?" she asked. "No, im sorry i dont," i giggled as she stepped back. "Well i shall get out of your way and let the songs play." people whistled while i turnt around. The music started and i smiled.

_You're the wrong man for the job_

_I thought that, you were the, best part of me_

_Baby I guess that, we just believe, what we want to believe_

_I thought I knew you so well_

_I couldn't tell, that this was sinking so deep_

_I see it now, I'm breathing now_

_It's time for me, for me, to let it go_

_It was going, it started, but now the flame is gone_

_You're the wrong man for the job_

_My heart is breaking to pieces, but still I'm moving on_

_You're the wrong man for the job_

_I can't believe it took me so long to realize_

_Finally know what it feels like_

_You're the wrong man for the job_

_I'm starting over but I won't be afraid I'm sorry to say_

_You're the wrong man for the job_

As i was singing i kept glancing at Naru. _why can't i stop looking at him, i need to snap out of it. _I started to pace on the stage asif it was going with the song.

_Sometimes I wish I could take back everything_

_It'd be easier to never of known you_

_I would spare myself so much pain_

_Still I can't stop thinking 'bout what I'm a do_

_Without you with my lonely nights_

_But now I know what I gotta do, I can't ever change you_

_Letting it go tonight_

_It was going, it started, but now the flame is gone_

_You're the wrong man for the job_

_My heart is breaking to pieces, but still I'm moving on_

_You're the wrong man for the job_

_I can't believe it took me so long to realize_

_Finally know what it feels like_

_You're the wrong man for the job_

_I'm starting over but I won't be afraid I'm sorry to say_

_You're the wrong man for the job_

When i looked at Ayako she was winking at me and laughing, she knew what was going on and she gave me the look to say we-will-talk-later. I sighed.

_I'm looking for somebody to love me_

_The way I should be loved_

_I need someone to do more for me than_

_You've ever done_

_I love you, but you're not the one_

_It was going, it started, but now the flame is gone_

_You're the wrong man for the job_

_My heart is breaking to pieces, but still I'm moving on_

_You're the wrong man for the job_

_I can't believe it took me so long to realize_

_Finally know what it feels like_

_You're the wrong man for the job_

_I'm starting over but I won't be afraid I'm sorry to say_

_You're the wrong man for the job_

_You're the wrong man for the job_

_You're the wrong man for the job_

Everyone stood to clap as i bowed. I lifted the microphone to my mouth. "I would like to intrduce you to Sauske, this next song with be me and him, it might get a little hot in here." i laughed and winked and smirked at Naru before turnt my back and stood infont of Sauske who appeard out of nowhere on stage. He tilted my head up with his hand on my chin to nod before starting. I nodded and the music started. He left his hand to the starting position. Even though i changed it we still practised this song, just in case.

**(Sauske.)**

**Hi, I'm Tune, the man on the moon**

**I live on the beach, get the sand out ya shoes**

**And all of that changed since I met you**

**So we can leave that old shit in the restroom**

**Ok, I'm into you, like you never knew**

**I'm falling for you baby, I need a parachute**

**So wet, I need a wetsuit**

**You're way too fly, I could be ya jet fuel**

**Now tell me what you like**

**I like what you tell me**

**And if you understand me, you can overwhelm me**

**It's too late, it's too late**

**Every finish line is the beginning of a new race**

**Young Money!**

Even though his singing had ended he still stayed on stage for our routing and added the occsional, -**yeah**- and -**oh**- or the last line of the sentance.

_You got me and I could not defend it_

_I tried but I had to surrender_

_Your style got me under the spell_

_Let me no other choice but to get down_

_It's too late, it's too late_

_It's too late, it's too late_

_You got it, you got it_

_You got it, you got it_

_When I look into your eyes, it's over_

_You got me hooked with your love controller_

_I'm trippin' and I could not get over_

_I feel lucky like a four leaf clover_

_I'm into you, I'm into you_

_I'm into you, yeaaah_

_I'm into you, I'm into you_

_I'm into you, yeaaah_

_Nana nananana nana-na-eh_

_Nana nananana nana-na-eh x2_

I glanced at Naru, he wasn't like atclose i was getting to Sauske, i would of thought he would of caught on. Maybe not and it looks like they dont intened to tell him either. His face pale and he was sending death glares at Sauske i tried not to laugh. Sauske didnt let this go unoticed and i saw him grin out the corner of my eye. You could almost hear Naru growling, i laughed, _what has gotten into him._

_Listen, now I'm strong baby I bring the fire on_

_Sharp shooter you can call me the zion_

_I'm not the one easy to get to_

_But all that changed, baby when I met you_

_It's too late, _**it's too late**

_It's too late, _**it's too late **x2

_You got it, _**you got it**

_You got it, _**you got it **x2

_When I look into your eyes, it's over_

_You got me hooked with your love controller_

_I'm trippin' and I could not get over_

_I feel lucky like a four leaf clover_

_I'm into you, I'm into you_

_I'm into you, yeaaah_

_I'm into you, I'm into you_

_I'm into you, yeaaah_

_Nana nananana nana-na-eh_

_Nana nananana nana-na-eh_

_I'm not burning and I'm feeling you boy_

_Get it on if you feeling my world now_

_I love the way that you moving_

_And I'm listening to how you grooving_

_So if you need me, just call on the crew_

_We can be whatever that you want in the news_

_Boy, cause I'm on it and you on it_

_So we just tell me now_

I stepped away from Sauskes embrace and walked to the front of the stage and sung my heart out.

_When I look into your eyes, it's over_

_You got me hooked with your love controller_

_I'm trippin' and I could not get over_

_I feel lucky like a four leaf clover_

_I'm into you, I'm into you_

_I'm into you, yeaaah_

_I'm into you, I'm into you_

_I'm into you, yeaaah_

_Nana nananana nana-na-eh_

_Nana nananana nana-na-eh_

_I'm into you, I'm into you_

_I'm into you, yeaaah baby_

_I'm into you, I'm into you_

_I'm into you, yeaaah_

Every stood and clapped, i was out of breath out. Sauske come up behind my and hugged me. Then his microphone went to his mouth. "I would like you to give another around of appluase to Mai," Everyone clapped, whistle and screamed my name. I bowed again. As i straightened Sauske smiled and brought the mic back to his mouth. "I would like to dedicate this last song to Mai, she will be sat on stage while i sing this, thank you." He bowed beofre turning to me. He motioned me to the seat and i sat. He kissed my hand before straightening and nodding to start the music.

**Weekends in bed, no scramble eggs, or bacon**

**I just have time for you**

**Backs on the grass, heads in the clouds, we closed our eyes**

**Enjoy the view**

**We don't wanna hear**

**The real world passing by**

**Saying that we're crazy**

**We spend all our time lying side by side**

**Going nowhere, it's really something**

**Getting busy doing nothing**

**We spend all our time running for our lives**

**Going nowhere, it's really something**

**Getting busy, doing nothing**

**No magazines or DVD's we both got**

**Better things to do**

**I'll hold your hand**

**Or shall we dance together**

**It's just so hard to choose**

**Every time we hear**

**The whole world rushing by**

**I know that we're not crazy**

**We spend all our time lying side by side**

**Going nowhere, it's really something**

**Getting busy, doing nothing**

**We spend all our time running for our lives**

**Going nowhere, it's really something**

**Getting busy, doing nothing**

**Should be working hard**

**Instead of lying here naked**

**Phone rings but I won't take it**

**Cause you only get one life... only get one life**

**We spend all our time lying side by side**

**Going nowhere, it's really something**

**Getting busy doing nothing**

**We spend all our time running for our lives**

**Going nowhere, it's really something**

**Getting busy, doing nothing **

**All our time**

**Doing nothing**

**All our time**

**Getting busy doing nothing.**

I blushed, that was amazing. I jumped into his arms and whispered in his ear. "Thanky you that was amazing," he tighten the embrace. Mayano had to brake us up. "So you two, do you have anything instore for us in this relationship here." she nudged me and winked. I smiled. _If the others wern't going to say anything i will say it myself. _"Of course you know that we go out but its just a normal relationship,-" i looked up a Sauske. -"Hopefully though it might change." He kissed my forehead and said. "I hopefully want to realtionship to take its next step aswell." Everyone one awrhhed. "Well i wanted to ask something from both of you.? I wanted to ask if every Saturday and Sunday you would sing for us?" I smiled. "I would love too," I felt Sauske nod "If Mai is then i might aswell." everyone cheered. "Well thankyou,-" she turnt to the crowd "- but im sorry, ladies and gentlmen but thats all for next week. I will see you next week hopefully." People arwhed again but then everyone was moving and some still cheering. Mayano followed us back stage and when i got there i silently screamed and hugged Mayano, "That was amazing Mai," she whispered and we hugged. "I know, i missed doing that again. Im definatly coming back and performing every Saturday and Sunday." her face lit up and she bowed. "Thank you,"

"Mayano, theres no need to thank me i was returning the favour and-" I was hugged from behind and i lost my breath. I was pulled into a bear-hug and i knew who it was. "Bou...-san...can'...tt...bre...thh." He let me go. "Im sorry, Jou- Owwww" the priestess took it in her stride to hit him on the head.

"Don't knock all the breath out of her then, she needs it to sing amazingly like that again." I hugged her. "Ayako, ive missed you." she laughed pulled me out of her hug and held my arms length away. "I only saw you last week," i pouted. "Still, thats long enough."

"Mai-~-~-~-~-~" Yasuhara called. I run at him and hugged him hard he nearly fell over. "Yasuhara-~-~-~-~-"

"Whoa there Mai, i know you love me but i dont want to fall y'know." i laughed and let go. "Sorry"

"Dont be" he laughed." I turnt to see Masako and John holding hands walking towards me.

"John, Masako, your here too.?" i questioned. Masako giggle behing her kimono sleave. "Of course." John smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world mate." I double hugged them. "Thanks guys." I let go as my name rang from behind me. "Maaaaaaaaaiiii!" I turnt and was hit by Madoka hug. "Madoka, how are you, it been what three years." she pulled me out and held my arms length again to study me. "Mai, how you've grown, your a proper lady now ay." i laughed. "Your no diffrent Madoka." she pouted, "I have changed, a bit." she mummbled the last part." i sighed.

"Of course you have." I looked over her shoulder to see Lin. "Lin-san." i ran up infront of him. His hand landed on my head. "Taniyama-san, you have changed, how are you." he smiled, Lins changed, "Im good thank you, Lin-san how are you?" He laughed. I mean it he actually laughed. "Im well, thank you." I smiled and hugged him. Suprisingly he hugged me back but it was only quick. I glanced back at Sauske, he was getting bombared by Ayako and Bou-san. Probally giving him the talk, geez we are what over twenty now.

I laughed to myself. Lin-san turnt to his side and nodded his head telling me to look ahead. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking at me was my ex-boss, tea-addicting and narcissits jerk face. I didnt know what to say so i slowly made my way over to Naru. Everyone had surrowned Sauske, i laughed and turnt my attention to Naru who i was now standing in front of.

"Mai.." he mummbled.

"Naru.." We just stared at each other.

"Mai, i need to talk-" i cut across him.

"Naru, save it. Please. What ever your going say leave it please. If you need to talk take this." i handed him my number and sighed. "What ever your going to say you can ring me later about it." i smiled, and turnt and walked off.

_Why is he back, i had finally gotten over him. Why...I didnt want to go through the same pain again. He left me, and i was heart broken and now he diecides to show back up, no i am not running back to him. I have just gotten over him, i have got a life now, i got Sauske i got my singin carrer, i got My friends and family, i don't need him or his tea for that matter But why did i just give him my number. Ergh stupid me, i wasn't thinking.._

I stopped infront of everyone and took Sauskes hand in mine. "Sorry guys but i have to get going, i will speak to you all in the week. Hopefully we can meet up and talk again."

"Okay Mai," they all said. I was quite glad they left it as that. Ayako whispered something in my ear before i sped off. _what did she mean, of course he wouldn't. It was just repeating in my head what she had said. 'I will call you later, the only reason Narus back is because of you.' _i shuddered. Sauske dropped his coat on my shoulder. "You look cold Mai, lets get you home." I nodded.

We had got to my apartment fairly quickly and ran passed the paparazzi and we went inside. "Sauske do you want a drink before you go." he shook his head. "Mai i wanted to ask you something, but before that i want you to get a bag prepared for tonight." i leant my head in confusion and he just nodded. I didnt know what he mean but i followed and walked to my room to pack. I thought when he said home, i meant my apartment, even thought we had stop of there to get some clothes it looked like he had diffrent ideas.

"Sauske, what are we doing at your house." i asked. He sliped his arms around my waist, pulled me close and looked down at me. "Mai, i want you to move in with me. Im ready to take the next step." I grinned and slung my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "Of course, ill just go get ready for bed." and with that a run away searching for the bathroom, with my bag slung over my shoulder. It didn't take me to seconds to find the bathroom. It was light-blue and white and it was tiled. I wiped of the makeup and put on a shirt, with shorts underneath and stuffed my dress into the bag. When i waltzed into his bedroom i had wondered where went but i was soon answered. He crept up behind me snaked his arm around my waist and kissed my neck. "So, Mai. What do you want to do, watch a film before going to bed or watch a flim while in bed." he whispered. It made me blush. He kept kissing my neck. I turnt my body around slowly and kissed him on the lips. "This," i mummbled against his lips. He licked the bottom of my lip which made me gasp and his tounge entered mouth. He deepened the kiss and his hand worked their way up and down my body. I shivered at the touch, then he turnt me round and leant me against the wall. He stopped kissing my lips and started to trail kisses along my neck and retreated down slowly. He stopped when he got to the shirt. He looked up and i nodded and he started to unbutton my t-shirt i had just did up.

* * *

><p>Well. First Chapter Done. Here are the songs.<p>

First Song- **I wouldn't change a thing** - Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas.

Second Song- **Dance with my father **- I don't know the Artist.

Thrid Song- **Here we go again** - Demi Lovato.

Fourth Song- **Wrong man for the job** - Jojo.

Fifth Song- **I'm Into You **- Jeniffer Lopez Feat. Lil Wayne.

Sixth Song- **Busy **- Olly Murs.

ByeeeeByeeee!.


	3. Chapter 2: The Big Move and Changes

Hiyaa!

Here is the second Chapter, i hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Big Move and Change.<p>

* * *

><p>Sauske had his arm around me waist and i had my head resting on his chest. Today we were going to move it with each other. I felt so excited. I heard a moan from Sauske and then he breathing changed. I guess hes awake. "Morning baby," he whispered in my ear. I snuggled closer. "Morning."<p>

"Today's the day, lets get you up and ready the quicker we get this done the quicker we can be together." I laughed. "We are already together, baka." He laughed before kissing my forehead. "I know, the bathrooms in there go get in the shower but don't take long." he mumbled.

I smirked, "I know where the bathroom is silly." he kissed me softly, "Good."

I untangled myself from him and jumped out of bed. I was in my pants with the t-shirt on. Some of the buttons weren't done up but everything was covered. I blushed and Sauske groaned. I picked up my bag and stumbled into the bathroom. I shut and locked the door and run the shower. It didn't take me long to stumbled out the shower and sort my self out. Breakfast hit me as I headed out to the kitchen. _I never knew Sauske cooked. _I walked up behind me and wrapped my arms around him. "Something smells good" He laughed. "Well, im not the best cook but I know the basics." I laughed at this. I was the same. When I lived alone I would only cook the basics, I never knew lots of recipes.

We ate breakfast and I sat on the sofa watching the news while he stepped in the shower. We have confirmed the relationship between Urahara Sauske and Taniyama Mai. We saw the leave a pub/nightclub they were performing at together. Anonymous reports say they left to Mai's house and left to Sauske's house and haven't returned yet. Oh, what happening know. Well anonymous source declares that they are moving in together, we want to more about this young couple and their new life's a pop sensations. I- I turnt the TV off. "Erghh, how pathetic." "What's pathetic." I jumped up. "Sauske you scared me." He walked up to me. "Sorry, what's pathetic though" I sighed. "News, the paparazzi they need to sort them selves out." he kissed my forehead. "Don't worry Mai, we will get through this together." I blushed at the thought and he picked up his keys. "You ready?" he questioned. I nodded and we left his apartment. There was tons of paparazzi waiting out side.

"Mai! Mai! Mai!, what's it like to be with Sauske? Setting in nicely together.? What's his apartment look like." the paparazzi called. Sauske put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him and we pushed through the paparazzi to get to the car. We sat in the car and the paparazzi tried to take pictures but because of the blacked out windows they didn't get very good shots.

I sighed as I put my set belt on. "What's up?" Sauske asked. I looked up at him, "I never did get used to the paparazzi, we have to get all my stuff from my house back here with all these people, that going to be fun." he just laughed. "Don't worry, we will get through this. Dausike said he would help and Yuki would as well." I nodded in agreement and looked up at the sky as we drove off. It was a cloudless sky, so peaceful. I saw a Sakura petal float past the window and I smiled. The petals just floated around carelessly, it was amazing, that was also so peaceful. I always had loved to sit in a field surrounded by Sakura trees with the man I loved. _Maybe Sauske would love to do that with me someday. _I chuckled to myself. "Whoa, sudden change of emotion." Sauske smirked. I pouted, "Why can't I, I just thought of a amazing moment." Sauske raised his eyebrows to say care-to-elaborate. I shook my head and then rested it on his shoulder and exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding. Sauske rested his chin on my head and we sat there until we got to my house.

There was a van waiting to pick up my stuff and also, Yuki, Dausike, Ami my agent and a load of paparazzi. We climbed out the car and I sped into my apartment. I let everyone follow and they dropped a load of boxes on the floor. "Lets get packing" I grinned. I set everyone a room, Me and Yuki got my room. Sauske got the living room. Dausike got the kitchen and my agent got the bathroom. My apartment house wasn't very big, but to me it was perfect. Yuki started to wrap awards and delicate ornaments and photos. While I got out all my clothes and other things in my bedroom. We had pack everything when Sauske poked his head around the door. "Mai, is your bedroom ready?" I laughed. "Does it look like it" He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder. "It sure does!" he whispered, and I shuddered.

Knock, Knock.

"Ill go and get the front door." I walked away from Sauske as he went to help Yuki and went to the front door.

Knock, Knock.

"I'm coming, jeez." I swung the door open and was rewarded by shouting. "Mai, what the hell?"

"Yeah, Mai when were you going to tell us?"

"Hey, Mai, I really wanted to know."

"Hey." I shouted. "Hey" I shouted again louder.

"Shut up" they all looked at me shocked when I shouted 'shut up'.

"Come in, and shut up, I will explain." I huffed.

Bou-san, Ayako, Yasuhara and Madoka all stormed in and John silently walked in. I slammed the door shut and followed them in. They were all standing in the bare front room. "I will explain, Sauske asked me to move in with him last night, before you start saying 'Isn't it to earlier' or something else, we have been together long enough to know we are sure okay, any questions." I huffed, I was pretty annoyed that they just go and do that. The looked shocked, and Bou-san walked forward put his hand on my head and started to move it. "Are you sure your Mai,? I Have never seen Mai annoyed like that since..." he didn't bother finishing the sentence I knew who he was on about.

They all stood there silent. I calmed myself down. "I can't offer you any tea, I think all the stuff is packed."

"It is." Sauske said as he walked in with Yuki trailing behind carrying a box. I nodded, "From now on if you want to see, or speak to me. Ring me on this number or come see me at this address." I wrote down Sauske address and got Sauske to write down his number and he handed it to them. They looked at it an nodded. John seemed a little disturbed but it was probably from all the commotion. "Okay, I need to get everything loaded, it was nice seeing you, ill ring you all later." I started to push them out the door when "We will help you bring stuff down." Ayako offered. Before I could get a word in edge wise "Sure," Yuki said.

Me and Sauske both sent her death glares. _Why was Sauske sending her a death glare. _I shrugged it of and nodded, I set them to different rooms to collect boxes then out down the back to put the in the van. They all set of leaving me standing their in my bare front room thinking of memory's.

_I could see my small self sitting with a book reading in front of the telly, my old sensei walking in smiling. I could see little older me studying. I then saw the others and me having a Christmas party one year, then one night me coming back from a case covered in bruises and scraps._

I sighed and ran my hand over the mantle piece, my photo's used to be there, ones of me and my parents, me and the others, me and... I stopped thinking and looked away back at the room, I was going to miss this place so much, it had its good pointers and bad pointers, I chuckled lightly remembering the argument I had over moving out of here.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mai, your a pop star now, why don't you get a big and better apartment." my agent sighed. I looked at her, "Because I don't want to," my agent turnt to me, "Its small and old." I glared.<em>

"_Its perfect and full of memories." My agent put her hand on my hand, "Mai, please, get a new apartment, this one is..." I raised an eyebrow at her while opening my door. "Well its, pathetic, old, ruined, run down" I placed my hand on the door. "It might be those things to you, but to me it's perfect, beautiful, clean, cosy and warm. I have had my memories in this house and I plan to have a few more," my agent shook her head, "Fine, but don't come moaning to me when the paparazzi say something about it." I grinned, "I won't."_

* * *

><p>I smiled lightly and looked over towards the door, Sauske stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. He smirked, "What?" I asked. He shook his hand and I pouted, "Sauske" I said seriously. "You look so damn beautiful when you day dream." he whispered, wait, more like purred as he lifted of the wall and glided towards me. I blushed and looked away, "Sauske." I muttered. He chuckled as he cupped my cheek with his hand. "I'm only saying the truth, now lets head over to my apartment and unpack," I smiled and kissed me, "Sure." with that, I said my last silently goodbye's to my apartment and left with Sauske at my side.<p>

* * *

><p>A week later.<p>

It was Saturday morning when I woke to the sound of the rain. I rolled over and snuggled into something warm. "Mai, it's time to wake up." Sauske mumbled tiredly. I grumbled, "5 more minuets." he laughed and tickled me, causing me to squeal and thrash about. "Now your awake, lets get you ready, we have clothes shopping for you, practice and a performance tonight." I smiled, that one week had gone quick, Mayano was so excited she phoned yesterday to make sure.

I hadn't heard from the others all week but I was seeing Ayako, Masako and Madoka today, on my own. I was getting a bit annoyed with Sauske, not enough to stop loving him but, it did annoy me. He would be so clingy, it was unreal, he didn't leave me alone. I have to admit, I do love having the attention once in a while but this was to much. I climbed out bed with a smile, "Yes," he laughed, "The record label are going to be there tonight and tomorrow" he added. I dipped my head forward. "Damn," I cursed.

Sauske laughed and came up behind me, "They want us to produce an album soon, they want you to pick the songs." I looked up at him. "Yes you" he added and we chuckled. "Fine, ill go and get changed, go and get in the shower smelly." I joked. He kissed me then untangled himself.

I sighed and stood, I walked over to our big walk in wardrobe, I strolled causally over to my other wardrobe and opened it. Inside were most of my clothes the other packed away in a few draws. I smiled as I pulled out a pair of shorts and top. I lay them on the futon.

I walked over to the draws and pulled out underwear. I undressed quickly and pulled my shorts on, I tugged the top over my head and tucked it into my shorts. "Ah." I said breathing in fresh air. I rolled up my dirty pyjamas and put them in a wash bin. I walked over to the white vanity and sat down, I picked up my brushed and started to tug out the knots. I ran my hand over my dyed black locks before tying into a bun and putting a net over it. I ran my fingers through the fake brown locks of the wig, I slowly lifted it out the stand and put it in place. I started to brush this two making sure it was in place one last time.

I opened the make-up box to my side and ran my hand over the different lip glosses. I picked up a light red one and covered my lips carefully. I then picked up the eye-liner and carefully applied to my eyes not poking my eye out.

I closed the make-up set with a sigh and set it back in its place. I flattened my clothes as I did and heard the sigh of Sauske. I looked over at a topless toned Sauske with a loose towel around his waist. "What's up?" I asked walking over to him, he smiled my way. "Just paparazzi." I rolled my eyes, "What did that do this time?" I asked. He laughed, "Opened the bathroom window, I was lucky I had my towel on and was looking out the window at the time" I smirked, and then rubbed his shoulder, "That's good then," he grinned down at me before planting a soft kiss on my lips. "You better go, I will see you tonight." I grinned and kissed him again, "Your sure will." I let my hand fall off his shoulder and slowly walked out the wardrobe.

I picked up my bag and keys before opening the door. I checked my bag and dropped my keys in their before closing the door and my bag. I walked down to the elevator and waited for it to ding. The ding chimed and I stepped into the elevator while pulling out my phone staring down at it.

I had one message,  
>Sammie,<br>Naru had us on locked down because there is a client today, I'm sorry we couldn't come so we sent some back up, they will be meeting you outside using your code name, I'm sorry love, and the others say hello, we can't wait for tonight, until then.  
>Love Ayako.<p>

I sighed at the text and didn't replying, returning to the main screen I chucked it into my bag and leant against the wall. I thought who could be the special back up. I smiled, _probably Keiko and Mirchru. _The doors opened slowly and I walked out, I failed to notice who was standing next to me but shrugged it of as I left the building.

I kept my head low as I watched the paparazzi wait eagerly for Me and Sauske but they would be in for a surprise to only see Sauske. I mentally laughed looking around for these said people. "Kayia, Kayia, Kayia," I heard to girls shout. I spun round to see Keiko and Mirchru like expected run towards me. "Keiko, Mirchru, how are you?" I asked hugging them two. "We are fine." the light brown haired one replied. I smiled, "Your just the same old Keiko," I joked as we set off down the road.

We shopped in a few shops with in a few hours. I looked down at the bags I had, I didn't have as many as them. "Kayia, is something wrong?" they asked. I had a code name for when ever we were in public, I didn't want to deal with anything like it. "I'm fine, I got." I glanced down at my phone to check the time. "Damn, I am 10 minuets late for my rehearsal." I said out loud looking around to make sure no one heard me after. They nodded, "Come on, we can get a taxi together we are heading your way." I smiled, "Thanks." we all picked up our bags and set of out of the mall.

A taxi was waiting outside in the taxi waiting area and we ran towards it. "Hello?" Mirchru asked. The man looked up at us, "Where you heading?" he asked politely, "Two stops." I said politely. He nodded with a huge smiled, "Get in" he said unlocking the door. We giggled as we all climbed in.

The dropped me of a the pub, "Thank you guys" I called to them. They laughed, "Your welcome," I waved as the taxi set off. Their was a few paparazzi surrounding the pub. I rolled my eyes and slid down an alley to walk in though the back. I could hear the faint sound of music as I got round the back. I opened the gate checked around suspiciously before closing the gate.

I opened the back door and was met with a smiling Mayano, "Ah, the pop star finally shows up." I rolled my eyes and walked passed her, "Time passed by, I was out with a few old friends," she looked at me, "Keiko and Mirchru?" she asked and I giggled, "Yeah." she nodded understanding what I meant and we walked into the main hall. The music had stopped and Sauske was stood on stage talking to one of the music reps. Mayano nudged me and eyes shifted to my wig. I quickly pulled it out along with the net and hair band and shook out my hair. "Ah, Miss Mai." the music person called. I had stuffed the wig in my bad quickly and smiled. "Hello" Sauske winked at me and I smiled back at him a blush creeping up over my face. "You finally arrive, we need you to pick the songs and we can start to practise. I nodded handing my bag to Mayano who nodded as I walked up to the stage.

I paced up and down and kept flattening the light blue flowy dress I wore. "Mai, calm down." Sauske voice came from behind me, he always knew I got real nervous before shows. "I will, you know me" he laughed and brushed my fringe out of the way, "I sure do." he whispered making me blush. The crowds talking was silenced with the tapping of a mic and a clearing of a throat. "Welcome to the Mayano pub, tonight we have our special guests back, but before that I would like to announce that they will be singing more songs than last time so be kind to them and cheer them on, I would like to introduce you to Taniyama Mai and Urahara Sauske. I nodded at Sauske who nodded at the music man and the music began to play.

_Mai:_

_Come here baby, ay be my baby, ay be my baby, _

_oh, oh, oh,_

_Come here baby, put your hands on my body, hands on my body,_

_oh, oh, oh,_

_Right there, keep it right there,_

_I love it when you put it right there,_

_yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh,_

_Yeah, yeah, Oh, oh, oh,_

_Me like the way that you hold my body,_

_me like the way that you touch my body,_

_Me like the way you kiss me, ay ay, you kiss me,_

_Me like the way that he put it on me,_

_me like the way that he push up on me,_

_Me like the way he go down, down, way down, de down down, de down down,_

_And I'm never gunna let another girl take him from me,_

_never gunna let another girl steal him from me,_

_never gunna let another girl get that close now,_

_I tell them,'hey babe, your to close now.'_

_Come here baby, ay be my baby, ay be my baby, _

_oh, oh, oh,_

_Come here baby, put your hands on my body, hands on my body,_

_oh, oh, oh,_

_Right there, keep it right there,_

_I love it when you put it right there,_

_yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh,_

_Yeah, yeah, Oh, oh, oh,_

_I like the way that you talk to me,_

_don't talk to me with a bad mouth,_

_you like to please yeah I like that, yeah yeah,_

_I like that,_

_I like the way you keep me coming, _

_yeah yeah, your so good you had me running,_

_Me like the way he go down, down, way down, de down down, de down down,_

_And I'm never gunna let another girl take him from me,_

_never gunna let another girl steal him from me,_

_never gunna let another girl get that close now,_

_I tell them,'hey babe, your to close now.'_

_Come here baby, ay be my baby, ay be my baby, _

_oh, oh, oh,_

_Come here baby, put your hands on my body, hands on my body,_

_oh, oh, oh,_

_Right there, keep it right there,_

_I love it when you put it right there,_

_yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh,_

_Yeah, yeah, Oh, oh, oh,_

**Sauske:**

**I like it when your freaky, I'm freaky.**

**Ill explore your body completely, until you feel like you need me,**

**chest to chest, I work It to you, kissing your neck.**

**Correct it to sweat its making me sweat,**

**Say my name, Say my name,**

**because this is we change,**

**I ain't joking girl, I'm stroking, I ain't no game,**

**Jack pot, back shots, don't ruffle me, see.**

**My pleasure pleasing you and you should feel the same too.**

_Mai:_

_Do you know how to work it?_

_You got that, you got that,_

_we putting on it, work it?_

_You got that, you got that,_

_do it real good for you, lay it down good for you?_

_Yeah, you got that, you got that,_

_All my girls, if your man put you down let me hear you say yeah,_

_All my ladies, if your man put you down let me hear you say yeah,_

_Do we work that? _

_Are you like that?_

_Do you say that, _

_Are you like that?_

_All my girls say yeah,_

_If they make you feel good. _

_Come here baby, ay be my baby, ay be my baby, _

_oh, oh, oh,_

_Come here baby, put your hands on my body, hands on my body,_

_oh, oh, oh,_

_Right there, keep it right there,_

_I love it when you put it right there,_

_yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh,_

_Yeah, yeah, Oh, oh, oh, x3._

Sauske stood with his arms around me and I was grinning from my ears. People were whistling and cheering. We bowed and Mayano ran on, "Miss Mai." she joked and I laughed, "Well that was an amazing start, what do you have prepared for us next?" she asked. I lifted the mic to my mouth, "A song of my own." she smiled, "Well, lets so goodbye to Sauske for now and Good luck to Mai." she clapped and the audience followed cheering us all. I stole a glance down at the others, Bou-san jaw had actually dropped and the others were winking and smiling. I turnt away before meeting Naru's eyes, I wanted him out of myand that is were he will stay. "Okay, Mai, ls this dedicated to anyone." I grinned, "Yeah, this is, I have only just wrote it so it means so much." she smiled, "Well, Mai, lets hear it". She bowed and left the stage. I walked back a bit a nodded towards the man.

_Mai:_

_You got a face for a smile you know._

_A shame you waste it when your breaking me slowly._

_But I've got a world of chances for you_

_I've got a world of chances for you._

_I've got a world of chances,_

_chances that your burning through._

I looked down at the others, I smiled softly and returned to the song avoiding Naru's gaze again.

_I've got a paper and pen_

_I go to write a goodbye and that's when_

_I know I've got a world of chances for you_

_I've got a world of chances for you_

_I've got a world of chances _

_chances that your burning through._

I stood and down the steps and around tables singing. I high fived a few people.

_Ohh, im going my own way._

_My feet found there strength again,_

_But Ohh, its getting to hard to say_

_were falling of the edge again._

_Were at the end._

_Were at the end._

I stopped at Bou-san and smiled, then to Ayako and the others my gaze finally laying on Naru. I sighed, shook my head while I walked back up to the stage.

_Maybe your call me someday_

_but you will hear the operator say the numbers no good_

_and that she, had a world of chances for you_

_she had a world of chances for you._

_She had a world of chances,_

_chances you were burning through._

_Chances you were burning through._

_Chances you were burning through._

_Ohh, _

_You got a face for a smile you know._

I finished staring out into the crowd. The were cheering and roaring. I bowed, "Thank you." I said into the mic, Mayano ran up the steps. "Wonderful, just wonderful, Mai, that was just wonderful" I giggled softly, "Thank you," she smiled and turnt to the croup, "Mai time has ended," the crowd moaned. "For now" she added and they all cheered, "Mai is heading of back stage while Sauske comes back on and sings" the crowd cheered again. I laughed, "Thank you and see you In a bit."

I walked off stage waving to the crowd. I didn't expect to see him when I got off the stage I sighed, handed the mic to the person and walked over to the clad man in black. "Oh, what do I owe the pleasure, _Shibuya-san_" adding emphasis to the 'Shibuya-san' bit. Naru looked down at me with softness in his eyes, "Mai, I wanted to talk." he said. I nodded, "I have some spare time, care to take a walk" I said proudly and professionally. We walked in silence for a while, I knew Naru was sneaking glances at me so I gave up with the silent treatment. "What do you want, Naru." I said hands on hips turning to him. Naru sighed, "I want you." he stated, clear as day.

* * *

><p>Wow, cliffie. Sorry bouts that. Here are the first two songs.<p>

First Song - Right There - Nicole Something ;)

Second Song - World of Chances - Demi Lovato.


	4. Chapter 3: OCC Narcassist and Shady Men

**Hiya Guys. I'm back. **

**Because of my first ever reviews, which were lovely, i am updating the next chapter. **

**Thanks to...**  
><em>Lily Animelian Gu<em>  
><strong>And<strong>  
><em>mindless-love.<em>

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter and i will hopefully update next weekend. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: OCC Narcassist and Shady Men.<p>

* * *

><p>I stared at him, "What...did...you..just say." I stuttered out looking into his eyes. He sighed, "I know your an idiot Mai, but surely you heard that." he smirked. I put my hands back on my hips because they had slipped off, "I'm not an idiot," I huffed. Naru smiled down at me, the smile you don't ever see, "Mai" I shook my head, "No Naru, you left me here, on my own, and I was devastated , then you show up wanting me?," I looked up at him with teary eyes, "No Naru I can't I just can't" I ran away from him, tears streaking my face. "Mai" he called after me but I ran and ran and ran.<p>

I stopped by a wall a steady myself by it, I let my hand slipped and I slid down the wall. I pulled my knee's close to me and rested my head on them, I quietly sighed.

I shivered, I looked up and knew the temperature was dropping. I slowly rose again, it did my little chant and a barrier formed around me. I had grown in three years, my powers along with it. I held the barrier up strong looking around.

_Tap,tap,tap,._

I spun around in the barrier and there was a lady dressed in red, tapping on my barrier. _He hurt me...he hurt me. _She repeated, she looked into my eyes and then began to look about getting worried, _he is coming _she screamed. Her face was covered in blood, I couldn't make out who she was. I felt the temperature drop even more and a dark figure appeared behind the lady. His eyes were red and he had a smirk on his face. _You belong to me._ He said looking at the ghost, his head then tilted my way.

I stumbled back to barrier still in tack but I was getting tired, I knew it was going to fall soon. He looked so familiar but I couldn't remember who he was _._He was getting closer to me, I walked back getting away. I tried not to scream, as much as I wanted to and needed to it would cause havoc. I stepped back and hit a wall, I jumped and looked at the ghost who was just a few yards away, he touched the barrier and then pulled his hand back fast like it burnt him, _you belong to me._ He bellowed.

_Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, John...Someone help me. _I screamed mentally. I started to wobble, the barrier was so going to fall and I was exhausted, I glanced at the exit that was just to my right. I breathed in and out, I looked back at the ghost and he was gone. I jumped again, looking around for him. "Mai" Bou-san called. I sighed and mentally thanked him before flopping to the floor the barrier falling to.

I saw the others run at me, "Mai" the said kneeling down to me. Ayako pulled me into a sitting position and started to check me over. "Nothing wrong." she muttered, "Mai, what happened?" Bou-san asked rubbing my back. "Ghost...then another ghost...red eyes...then I put up...barrier...so tired." I stuttered out. Bou-san laughed, "Mai, we know your tired be we don't speak gibberish," Bou-san joked. I glared at him, "Fine, I was...well, lets just say the room temperature was dropping so I put up a barrier knowing a spirit was around." I looked up at them. "It was of a lady in red, she was repeating...he hurt me. I went to ask her who when her facial expression changed and she began to look around frantically." I rubbed my eyes.

"She then said, _he is coming._ Then another ghost appeared, his eyes, they were filled with hatred and the intent to kill. It was horrible, he appeared behind the lady and said. _You belong to me._" I didn't want to mention he looked familiar because I knew they would hound me with questions so I kept that bit of information to myself.

I shivered, "Then, then...then he said it to me." I sobbed Bou-san pulling me into a comforting hug. "Awww, Jou-chan." Bou-san squeezed me and I sighed into him, "Bou-san, I'm fine," I grinned into him and pulled away with it still on my face. "And I held the barrier up much longer." Bou-san and the others eye's widened, "How long?" he asked. I put my hand to my chin, "Err, 10 minuets." Bou-san ruffled my hair, "Well done kiddo, that's defiantly longer than last time, well you need to get ready if your singing again." I jumped to my feet, "Ah, I got 5 minuets." Ayako patted my back, "Come on, lets get you back." I smiled, "Yeah."

I got back stage quickly grabbing a mic as Sauske finished his last song, the crowd roared for him and I chuckled lightly. "Well done Sauske, what is the next song you are singing for us."

"This next song is with Mai, and this is a new song," Mayano squealed, "A new song, well I won't waste your time any more, I would like to welcome back tot he stage, Taniyama Mai." I walked on stage as she walked off and I grinned. I stood next to Sauske as he nodded to the music man and he started the music.

**Sauske:**

**If the heart is always searching,**

**can you ever find home**

_Mai:_

_I've been looking for that someone_

_I'll can't make it on my own_

**Sauske:**

**Dream can't take the place of loving you.**

_Mai:_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why its true._

I looked over and Naru and sighed, _why do I still love you, why do I feel so bad for myself, but I had to be strong because he left me and I don't want to run back to him, not now , not ever._

_**Both:**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**and tell me that you love me**_

_**every things alright**_

_**when you're right here by my side.**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven**_

_**I find my paradise**_

_**when you look me in the eyes.**_

**Sauske:**

**How long will I be waiting**

**To become a better man**

_Mai:_

_gonna tell you that I love you._

_In the best way that I can_

**Sauske:**

**I can't take a day without you here,**

_Mai:_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_**Mai and Sauske::**_

**When you look me in the eyes**

**and tell me that you love me**

**every things alright**

**when you're right here by my side.**

**When you look me in the eyes**

**I catch a glimpse of heaven**

**I find my paradise**

**when you look me in the eyes.**

I breathed out, it was getting to much for me, _he didn't want me, he wants my tea._

_Mai:_

_every day, I start to realize_

**Sauske:**

**I can reach my tomorrow**

**I can hold my head high**

_Mai:_

_And its all because your by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes_

_and tell me that you love me_

_every things alright_

_when you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_when you look me in the eyes._

_**Both:**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**and tell me that you love me**_

_**every things alright**_

_**when you're right here by my side.**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven**_

_**I find my paradise**_

_**when you look me in the eyes.**_

I grinned as the crowd went wild and went onto the next song, Sauske stepped back a bit as we began the music.

_Mai:_

_You can't touch me now,_

_there's no feelings left,_

_if you think im coming back,_

_don't hold your breath._

_What you did to me boy,_

_I can't forget,_

_but if you think I'm coming back,_

_Don't hold your breath,_

_I was under your spell for quiet a while,_

_I couldn't break the chains,_

_You play with my heart,_

_Told me everything with your lies and games,_

_It took all the strength I had but,_

_I crawled up on my feet again,_

_Your trying to bring me back, _

_but those days have gone my friend,_

_I loved you so much, I thought that someday you would change,_

_but all your brought me was a heart full of pain._

_You can't touch me now,_

_there's no feelings left,_

_if you think im coming back,_

_don't hold your breath._

_What you did to me boy,_

_I can't forget,_

_but if you think I'm coming back,_

_Don't hold your breath,_

_Don't hold your breath,_

_I was worrying about you, _

_but you never cared about me now,_

_you took my money, and knew you could get someone,_

_I gave you everything but nothing was ever enough,_

_you were always jealous over such crazy stuff,_

_You can't touch me now,_

_there's no feelings left,_

_if you think im coming back,_

_don't hold your breath._

_What you did to me boy,_

_I can't forget,_

_but if you think I'm coming back,_

_Don't hold your breath,_

_Don't hold your breath, _

_Your wrong, don't look back,_

_I jumped of the train, running of track,_

_you have gone, face the facts,_

_a bad Movie ends and the screen fades black._

_What you did to me boy, I can't forget, _

_if you think im coming back,_

_You can't touch me now,_

_there's no feelings left,_

_if you think im coming back,_

_don't hold your breath._

_What you did to me boy,_

_I can't forget,_

_but if you think I'm coming back,_

_Don't hold your breath,x2_

Mayano ran on stage, "Wow, is this a new song?" she asked, I grinned as Sauske walked back on stage, "It sure is, I wrote it Wednesday," she grinned, "Is there a reason behind this song, you said last week that all your song have a meaning," I smiled softly, "It does," Sauske took my hand, "Okay, I will let you sing your last two songs then." Mayano walked of quickly and we looked at each other, the music started and I smiled.

_Mai:_

_Here is a little story I gotta tell,_

_about a boy I knew so well,_

_back in the day was cool I know, _

_I feel in love, I feel in love,_

_thought he was the one for me,_

_all the boy's I could not see,_

_look what happened, I loved him like I couldn't be,_

_It should have been me and you,_

_**it could have been you and me,**_

_boy you broke my heart and now I'm standing here,_

_It should have been me and you,_

_**it could have been you and me,**_

_now all I got are these photographs,_

_**Both:**_

_**All I've got, all I've got, all I've got,**_

_**are these photographs,**_

_**All I've got, All I've got,**_

_**is nothing with out you, you, you,**_

_**is nothing without you, you, you,**_

_**yeah, nothing with out you,**_

_Mai:_

_Now baby its killing me,_

_I'm saying its killing me,_

_the fact that you ain't around baby,_

_I'm falling down, I need me a remedy,_

_I'm looking for remedy's,_

_I need you to be around baby,_

_I'm hurting now, I know your a better man,_

_when I was your girl,_

_This man is a better man, when I'm in your world,_

_Today will be better babe, better than yesterday,_

_I'm so happy your lovely,_

_**Both:**_

_**All I've got, all I've got, **_

_**all I've got are these photographs,**_

_**All I've got, All I've got,**_

_**is nothing with out you, you, you,**_

_**is nothing without you, you, you,**_

_**yeah, nothing with out you,**_

_Mai:_

_All I got are these photographs,_

_I remembered when I used to make you laugh,_

_I don't want to be stuck in the past,_

_but your all that I have, that I had,_

_and I don't want to lose, what we built this far,_

_this is me and you, your my superstar,_

_I give anything baby, here's my heart, _

_my heart, my heart,_

**Sauske:**

**My heart don't stop,**

**my heart will be beating over,**

**My loving never stopped, **

**even now its over,**

**girl I have been reminiscing, when I get to cast all over,**

**all way back when we were kissing on your grand mothers sofa,**

**girl I got us lovey dovey, on my photo album.**

**I got those pictures back when I was rocking Kelvin clein.**

**You had your red dress on, **

**looking sexy all alone,**

**now why couldn't I be the one,**

_Why? Why? Why?_

_Why couldn't I be the one,_

**Why couldn't you be the one,**

_Why couldn't you be the one,_

_**Both:**_

_**All I've got, All I've got,**_

_**is nothing with out you,**_

_**All I've got, All I've got,**_

_**is nothing with out you, you, you,**_

_**is nothing without you, you, you,**_

_**yeah, nothing with out you,**_

_All I've got, is nothing with out, x2_

_all I got are these photographs._

We bowed and continued straight onto the next song, I was singing this one on my own so Sauske kissed me quickly before heading off stage. I stood in the middle a spotlight on me, I smiled down at the others and then started when the music began to play.

_Mai:_

_Suddenly I, am in front of the lights_

_Everything, I'm feeling_

_Scary and beautiful at the same time_

_And every day, I try just to breathe_

_I want to show the whole world_

_The truth inside of me,_

_Suddenly people know my name_

_Suddenly everything has changed_

_Suddenly I feel so alive_

_In the blink of an eye_

_My dreams begin to reign,_

I watched as the others stared at me, they were all gob smacked, I chuckled softly continuing with singing.

_Suddenly time, it feels like the wind_

_It changes everywhere I go_

_I'm just trying to fit in_

_Now here I stand_

_And I'm still just that girl_

_I'm following my heart_

_In this amazing crazy world_

_Suddenly people know my name_

_Suddenly everything has changed_

_Suddenly I feel so alive_

_In the blink of an eye_

_Suddenly I am centre stage_

_Suddenly I am not afraid_

_Suddenly I believe again_

_In the blink of an eye it's happening now_

_As my dreams begin to reign,_

_I want to say love me for me_

_What's inside_

_I'm gonna be positive, not run away, so much for you_

_This is life_

I walked up and down the stage slowly, along with the music, pouring everything into this song, this one song meant everything to me.

_Suddenly I am centre stage_

_Suddenly I am not afraid_

_Suddenly I believe again_

_In the blink of an eye_

_My dreams begin to reign _

Mayano ran on stage, "That was wonderful and you wrote this." I shook my head. "My mother did, Ayame Taniyama, this song is so important to me I felt like I wanted to show you how I felt and how my mother felt." Mayano smiled, "Awww, Mai-chan, lets all cheer for Mai" Mayano said to the crowd. They all cheered and 'Aww'ed me and I smiled, "Thank you." Mayano sighed, "Well it looks like an end to a perfect night, I hope to see you all tomorrow" people moaned but began to stand clapping as I left the stage. "Mai" the others called. Bou-san pulled me into a bear hug.

"Mai-chan, that was beautiful, you used your mothers song which makes it more special." I chuckled lightly as I got away from his bear hug. "Thank you Bou-san." he ruffled my hair, "It's alright-OW" he shouted rubbing is head.

"Don't go and kill Mai now." Ayako retorted and the got into a argument.

"Mai, that was amazing." Madoka said running up to me with Lin at her arm. "Yes, Taniyama-san that was quiet amazing." Lin added and I blushed, "Thank you." I mumbled and Madoka laughed, "Awww, Mai, Mai." I looked up at her, "Naru," she said. "Wants to speak to you?" I looked up at her, "Now?"I asked. She laughed, "No, he wants you to come by the office at 12 tomorrow, if you can, to speak to him,"

_Why, Oh why, I don't want to see Naru, yeah I might be happy the narcissist is back but I got my life now and he can't barge in when he likes. _"Yeah, I think tomorrow at 12's fine." she grinned, "Good, now I think Sauske is waiting" she pushed me forward and I waved at her, "Bye, tell the others I will speak with them soon."

I ran off in Sauske direction, I ran around a corner and bumped into someone. "Sorry." I called over my shoulder as I continued to run down the hall.

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

Mai raced around the corner and bumped into a shady man, "Sorry." she called over her shoulder as she ran down the hall. She felt like glancing back but didn't.

The man stood there with a huge grin on his face, "I found her," he whispered, "She belongs to me," he whispered before walking down the hall Mai came from.

* * *

><p>Mai POV.<p>

I had felt really jumpy after I ran into that man, he gave me the creeps. I shuddered and saw Sauske waiting. "Sauske." I called. He looked up and smiled, "Mai," I ran up to him and gave him a hug. It shocked me how hard a gave him the hug after I let go. "Mai,are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, "Yeah." I lied.

He sighed, "Okay, lets get going, we both got busy days tomorrow," I grinned and intertwined my hand with his and we walked towards the back exit.

* * *

><p>Dream Land.<p>

"**You belong to me.**"

"**I have found you, you belong to me,**"

"**Dearest Mai, Dearest Taniyama, you belong to me**"

a chilling laugh filled my head.

End of dream,

* * *

><p>I jolted awake and sat up, I looked around slowly checking were I was, I was at our house. I looked over at Sauske sleeping body, I let out a breath. I lay back down on my side and pulled the covers up close the my body, "What was that?" I whispered before falling back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ahaa, i have done the third chapterrrrrrrr ;)<strong>

**I hopeee you liked it, thanks for readinggg :)**

Songs:  
>First Song - <strong>When you look me in the eyes<strong> - Selena Gomez and Joe Jonas.  
>Second Song - <strong>Don't hold your breath<strong> - Nicole something.  
>Third Song - <strong>Photographs<strong> - Rihanna and Will i. Am.  
>Fourth Song - <strong>Suddenly<strong> - Ashley Tisdale.

_Thanks. Sayonara._


	5. Chapter 4: The Real Sauske

**Hiya I'm back for the last time today to upadate the fourth chapter. **

**I did this because i didn't know when i was next going to up date. I hope you like it and see you hopefully (Finger crossed) next weekend.**

**This is chapter 4 i hope you like it...XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Real Sauske.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mai, Mai, Mai,Mai" I heard someone whispering, "Hm". I heard someone chuckle, "Its time to get up," I sighed and rolled on to my back. "Fine, I'm up." I reached up and rubbed my eyes the opened them. Sauske was leaning over me with a soft smile of his face, "Morning" he bent down and kissed me. "Morning" I whispered when he pulled away, "You go and get ready, I'll make breakfast and then you can go and I can get in the shower." I smiled, "Sure," Sauske nodded kissing my forehead before trotting off in the kitchens direction.<p>

As I sat up I winced, I looked over at my wrist, around it was a bruise, it was the shape of a hand. I ran my fingers over it and winced. _What are those?_ I asked myself. I shook of the uneasy feeling and I slowly slipped my feet of the bed, I put one foot down then the other. I sighed and pushed my self up on my good hand and hobbled over to get some clothes and towel to take my shower.

I was sat at my vanity when Sauske came in, "Breakfast is done, Gorgeous" I smiled into the mirror at him, "Just coming." I pulled my cardigan on which covered the bruise on my wrist and followed him out of the room. He hand a hand on my back and lead me into the kitchen, "Breakfast is served," he mocked and I laugh turning to him. "Thank you and now go take your shower, I might not be here when you come out." He nodded, I kissed him softly which became a deeper kiss with in seconds and we were gasping for breath after. "I love you" I whispered and he smiled cupping my cheek with his hand, "I love you 2" I leaned into his touch and when it slipped away I sighed.

I slowly made my way over to the table and plopped my self down. I check the clock over on the kitchen wall, 10:34. I nodded and then began to eat my breakfast.

I didn't leave until, 11:00 and Sauske hadn't come out the shower so I wrote a quick note. I closed the apartment door behind me and head towards the elevator. I was the normal Mai today, not the superstar one. I smiled as I walked into the empty elevator, I pressed the ground button and waited for the doors to close. Our house was on the top floor and I always wondered how the paparazzi got up to our windows.

I sighed listening to the humming of the machine, the elevator stopped half the way down and a boy my age stepped in. I smiled, I was going to 21 soon, and I was excited. I leant against the wall and smiled, I watched the numbers go down even more until we reached ground leave. I watched to the doors open, "You first," the boy said, I nodded, "Thank you." I walked out and pulled my bag around. It felt proper awkward in the elevator which made me laugh a bit as I opened the door, I saw all the paparazzi waiting and walked straight passed the with a huge grin on my face.

* * *

><p>I was stood out side their office at 11:55, I was staring up at the big gold letters and the famous old door I used to run into when I was late. I chuckled, shook my head and made my way up the stairs. I got to the door and opened it slowly, I heard the bells ring and I stepped in, "Hello, and Welcome to-Taniyama-san" I looked up at Lin, "Hi, Naru wanted to see me, I...well, yeah." Lin smiled, "Sure, he just in his office." I nodded, <em>Of course he would be in his office, that's where he always is, <em>I thought walking over to Naru's office. I knocked twice before hearing a small, 'Enter'. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

Naru was sat like he always was, head in a book in his dark office. He looked up at me, "Mai." I closed the door behind me and stepped forward.

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

Naru glanced up at Mai as she walked closer to his desk, "So, Naru, what is it you want to talk about?" she asked sweetly. _How I miss that voice._ Naru thought but the mentally slapped himself for being silly but then remembered that night when he said he 'wanted her'. Naru coughed, "Mai, sit." Naru said standing.

Mai sat down on the chair in front of his desk and put her hands on her lap, "I came to ask you if you wanted your old job back, I am short an assistant." Mai thought it over, _That would mean seeing him everyday again, but I couldn't because of my new carrier it takes up a my time, what should I do, I really miss ghost hunting and being with the others on cases but I love singing, its my life, something that brings me closer to my father. Mai_ sighed, "Naru...I" She looked down at her hands, "I can't, I would love to, I just can't" Naru eyed the girl.

Noll made his way around his desk which scared Mai, and bent down to her level. She jumped back but he caught her and brought her close to him. He lifted her head and kissed her.

Mai tried resisting by hitting him, she winced and pulled away quickly and began to rub her wrist. He grabbed up her arm quickly forgetting about what just happened and pushed her cardigan sleeve up on her arm,. "Ah." Mai winced in pain. "Mai, when did you get this, and who did it to you?" Naru asked firmly.

* * *

><p>Mai POV.<p>

_What shall I do, I can't lie to Naru he knows when I'm lying. But why did he just kiss me, where is the real Naru gone? Why has he changed the subject so quickly._ "Err well, you see...I don't know how I got it." Naru raised an eyebrow at me, "What do you mean you don't know?" he asked more firmly.

"It's exactly how its sounds, I don't know how I got it, I work up this morning with it on my hand and Naru can you let go your hurting it." I winched. Naru grip loosened, "Mai, I want Lin to check this out, I want you to think about my offer and then call me when you need to." he handed me a card and I took it. "Okay, thank you" I whispered before standing and walking over to the door. "Oh, and Mai." I looked at him. He had a smirk on his face and I put my hand up at him. "Save it" I huffed before opening the door and stepping out of his dark office. I sighed and thought back to the kiss.

_Why would he do that. When he left he said that it was Gene I loved. Why has he changed now and why does he come back making my heart skip a beat when my life has changed for the better? Why Naru, Why?_

"Taniyama-san," I turnt around to see Lin with a cup of coffee in his hand standing there, "Lin, Naru wants you to check something." Lin looked at me, "What is it?" he asked. I held up my arm and showed him the bruise on my left arm. Lin's eyes narrowed. "Taniyama-san follow me," I nodded and we walked into Lin room.

I paced up and down in my dressing room, "Why me, why is it always me," I muttered recalling what happened in Lin's office.

* * *

><p>Flashback.<p>

I sat down in Lin's office as he set down his coffee and turnt to me. I lifted my arm for him and he began to inspect the bruise. "How did you get this?" Lin asked softly. "I don't know, I woke up with it this morning after my dream." I bit my tongue hard after mentioning the last bit. Lin looked at me, "What was this dream about." I sighed, _well done Mai._

"It was a voice, I didn't see anything, it said a few things." Lin turnt to his laptop, "What did he say?" Lin asked not looking back at me. " '**You belong to me.'** '**I have found you, you belong to me,'** '**Dearest Mai, Dearest Taniyama, you belong to me'"** I repeated. I heard Lin typing away and then he sighed, "Taniyama-san, I think a spirit is following you." I looked up at him away from my hands which is wear my eyes had lingered. "What?" I stuttered. 

Lin looked at me, "I think a spirit is following you but my shiki can't sense anything." Lin muttered bring his hand up to his chin, "I can see what Naru thinks, thank you for your time, Taniyama-san, I bet your really busy." I looked up at the clock, it was 1:34. "Crap, I got a photo shoot." I stood quickly, "Thank you Lin" I bowed and swiftly left, quiet flustered and worried. 

End of flashback.

* * *

><p>"Mai, its time." Sauske said poking his head around the door. I was still pacing, hand up to my chin, hands came down on my shoulders which stopped me from pacing, "Mai, you look pale, are you okay?" he asked. I nodded, "Fine, just nervous like always." he smiled brushing my hair out of the way of my face, "Well it's time, lets get going and after the record label want to speak to us." I nodded following him out of my room.<p>

I shuddered as we entered the hall, it was the same one I bumped into the man yesterday. I shuddered again, and began to rubbed my arm. Sauske stopped in front of me. "Sauske?" I asked. Sauske looked down at me. "Mai, you ready?" I nodded and he continued.

Once we were back stage a flustered Mayano ran towards us. "You guys, we got a full house, there are loads of people out there," I grinned, "Wow, business must be high." I chuckled. "Yeah, now lets put this show on the road." she nodded and left us to run on stage. "Tonight, we once again have the amazing duet, lets start. Are we ready for the first song" there were cheers and she squealed, "Good, lets hear it for Mai Taniyama"

_Mai:_

_Ohh,_

_Here I am,_

_feels like the walls are closings in,_

_once again, its time to face it and be strong_

_I wanna do the right thing now,_

_I know it's up to me somehow,_

_I've lost my way._

_If I could take it all back, I would know,_

_I never meant to let you all down,_

_and now I've got to try, to turn it all around._

_And figure out how to fix this,_

_I know there's a way so I promise,_

_I'm gunna clean up the mess I've made. _

_Maybe it's not to late,_

_maybe it's not to late, oh_

_So I'll take a stand, _

_even though its complicated,_

_If I can, I wanna change the way I have made it,_

_I gotta do the right thing now,_

_I know it's up to me somehow,_

_I'll find my way,_

_If I could take it all back, I would know,_

_I never meant to let you all down,_

_and now I've got to try, to turn it all around._

_And figure out how to fix this,_

_I know there's a way so I promise,_

_I'm gunna clean up the mess I've made. _

_Maybe it's not to late,_

_I'm gonna find the strength,_

_to be the one that holds it all together, _

_show you that I'm sorry,_

_but I know that we can make it better,_

_If I could take it all back, I would know,_

_I never meant to let you all down,_

_and now I've got to try, to turn it all around._

_And figure out how to fix this,_

_I know there's a way so I promise,_

_I'm gunna clean up the mess I've made. _

_Maybe it's not to late,_

_If I could take it all back, I would know,_

_I never meant to let you all down,_

_and now I've got to try, to turn it all around._

_And figure out how to fix this,_

_I know there's a way so I promise,_

_I'm gunna clean up the mess I've made. _

_Maybe it's not to late,_

_maybe it's not to late, oh_

I stepped back bowed and the next beat began, I looked over at the others they were all smiling like normal.

**Sauske:**

**Ohh, oh, oh,**

**Ever try to reach for something,**

**but its someone else dream, **

**every step that you take forward,**

**leads your right back to where you've been,**

**and then when you least expect it,**

**and you've tried about everything,**

**somebody here's your opinion, **

**somebody cares what you think,**

**You woke me up,**

_**No longer tired,**_

**With you I feel_ Inspired,_**

**You helped me find my fire,**

**Your the new classic,**

**your the new PYT,**

**stands for Pay, Young,**

**taking on the world from the drivers seat,**

**You look so classic, fantastic**

**when your on that floor, **

**bring the beat back once more,**

**let me see you do it, oh,**

**Try and do it right, **

**no rehearsal, its your life,**

**when your doing this crazy dance,**

**when your making the crazy friends.**

_Mai:_

_Its just a dance, not a test, _

_you put in work, to be the best,_

_its a classic take,_

_on a brand new game,_

_**Before the needle drops, they don't know your name,**_

**You work too much, _don't lose the love,_**

**your cold, _I'll warm you up,_**

**your fire's hot, enough, enough, enough, enough. **

**Your the new classic,**

_your the new PYT,_

**stands for Pay, Young,**

_and trying everything just to touch your dreams,_

_**You look so classic, fantastic**_

_when your on that floor, _

**bring the beat back once more,**

_**let me see you do it, oh,**_

_Its become so hard, for me to be surprised,_

**your bringing back the real me, no judgement in your eyes,**

_**cause when I dance with you, its how I see the truth,**_

_**just classic when we met, now you make me move,**_

**Your the new classic,**

**your the new PYT,**

**stands for Pay, Young,**

**taking on the world from the drivers seat,**

**You look so classic, fantastic**

**when your on that floor, **

**bring the beat back once more,**

**Your the new classic,**

_**your the new PYT,**_

_**stands for Pay, Young,**_

_**taking on the world from the drivers seat,**_

_**You look so classic, fantastic**_

_**when your on that floor, **_

**bring the beat back once more,**

_**let me see you do it, oh,**_

_**Your to good ay,**_

_**your the new PYT, PYT,**_

_**cause your Pay, Young, and**_

_**taking a chance to believe in me,**_

_**your the new classic, fantastic,**_

_**when your on that floor,**_

_**bring the beat back once more,**_

_**bring in back once more,**_

_**let me see you do it.**_

Me and Sauske were breathing heavily after that song and we bowed, "Wow, wow, wow, you always amaze us" Mayano screeched into the mic she had running on stage, "Are you ready for another song?" she asked and I nodded, "Well tonight, Mai is singing the rest of the songs on her own, isn't that special." people cheered, "But unfortunately, we have to say good bye to Sauske," people Aww'ed and Sauske left the stage smiling, "So Mai, you ready?" I grinned, "As ready as I'll ever be," Mayano clapped her hands together, "Well, I shall leave it to you." she left the stage and a man came on with a guitar and a mic stand and gave it to me and another man came on with a stool. "Thank you, this next song is one I wrote, a long time ago." I smiled.

_Mai:_

_They tell you a good girl, is quiet,_

_and you should never ask why,_

_because it only makes it harder to fit in,_

_you should be happy, excited,_

_even if your just invited, _

_because winners need someone to clap for them,_

_It's so hard just waiting, _

_in a life that never moves,_

_its time you start making, your own rules,_

_you gotta scream until there's nothing left, _

_with your last breath,_

_so here I am, here I am,_

_make them listen,_

_cause there's no way you will be ignored,_

_not any more, so here I am,_

_here I am, here I am._

_Oh, Oh, Oh, here I am,_

_Oh Oh Oh,_

_you only get one life, to work it,_

_so who cares if it's not worth it,_

_say it's close enough to perfect to me,_

_why should you hide from, the thunder,_

_and the lightning that your under,_

_cause there ain't no body else, you want to be,_

_It's how your living that isn't working, _

_there's one thing that will help,_

_you got to finally stop searching, to find yourself_

_you gotta scream until there's nothing left, _

_with your last breath,_

_so here I am, here I am,_

_make them listen,_

_cause there's no way you will be ignored,_

_not any more, so here I am,_

_here I am, here I am._

_The world better make some room,_

_yeah move over, over,_

_because your coming through, because your coming through,_

_you gotta scream until there's nothing left, _

_with your last breath,_

_so here I am, here I am,_

_make them listen,_

_cause there's no way you will be ignored,_

_not any more, so here I am,_

_here I am, here I am._

_Oh, Oh, Oh, here I am,_

_Oh Oh Oh,_

_here I am._

I looked around the crowd and they were standing up cheering. I stood and bowed, I gave the men back the stuff and then stood. "Thank you, my next song is just as important to me, I dedicated to all my friends, you know who you are. Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, John, Madoka, Lin and Finally My ex-boss the narcissist Naru, this song I wrote after a case we did ages ago, thank you" I bowed and took my place in the middle of the stage.

_Mai:_

_We're done, but it's not over,_

_we start it again, after the end of the day,_

_it keeps getting better,_

_don't be afraid, we will do it together,_

_come on, come on, you know,_

_its your time to move, its my time to move,_

_come on, come on, let go,_

_leave it all behind, the past in mind,_

_got other days, like tomorrow,_

_we couldn't change them if we tried,_

_why would we want to, let's go were we got to,_

_our paths will cross again in time,_

_it's never the same, tomorrow,_

_and tomorrow never clear,_

_so come on, come on, you know,_

_our time, our time is here._

I looked down at the others and smiled and walked over to them, I grabbed Ayako arm and pulled her up the same with the others and pulled them on to the stage, "These are my friends and my dear family, make so noise." I shouted. Everyone made some noise and I went back to singing.

_We know, but we aren't certain,_

_how can we be, how can we see what's ahead,_

_the world keeps on turning, and all we can do,_

_its travel each day ahead,_

_Come on, come on, you know,_

_its your time to move, its my time to move,_

_come on, come on, let go,_

_leave it all behind, the past in mind,_

_got other days, like tomorrow,_

_we couldn't change them if we tried,_

_why would we want to, let's go were we got to,_

_our paths will cross again in time,_

_it's never the same, tomorrow,_

_and tomorrow never clear,_

_so come on, come on, you know,_

_our time, our time is here._

I looked at them over my shoulder and smiled, seeing there faces.

_Yeah, yeah,_

_come on, come on,_

_got other days, like tomorrow,_

_we couldn't change them if we tried,_

_so come on, come on, come on,_

_so come on, come on, you know, _

_our time, our time is here,_

_Here, yeah yeah yeah oh, oh._

I looked back at the others and grinned, "Give it up for Ayako, Bou-san, Lin, Madoka, John, Masako and Naru." everyone cheered. "Well the next song is dedicated to someone real special, and they are on this stage, I'm not giving out who it is but you have to wait and see." The others stood there looking at me, "Here are some stools, Sit and I want you to listen and work out which one of you I am talking about."

_Mai:_

_Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it,  
>it's so hard to break it,<br>and there's no way to fake it.  
>Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling,<br>I shouldn't believe in,  
>the dreams that I'm dreaming'.<em>

_I hear it everyday,  
>I hear it all the time.<br>I'm never gonna amount too much  
>but they're never gonna change my mind.<br>OH!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
>something I don't know x3.<br>Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
>something I don't know x3.<em>

_How many inches in a mile?  
>What it takes to make you smile.<br>Get cha not to treat me like, a child, baby,_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
>something I don't know x3.<br>Tell me, tell me,  
>something I don't know.<br>Tell me, tell me,  
>something I don't know.<em>

_Everybody tells me  
>I don't know what I'm doing,<br>this life I'm pursuing,  
>the odds I'll be loosing.<br>Everybody tells me that it's one in a million,  
>like one in a billion<br>one in a zillion._

_I hear it everyday,  
>I hear it all the time,<br>I'm never gonna amount too much,  
>but they're never gonna change my mind.<br>OH!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
>something I don't know x3.<br>Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
>something I don't know x3.<em>

_How many inches in a mile?  
>What it takes to make you smile.<br>Get cha not to treat me like, a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
>something I don't know x3.<em>

_so here's the track  
>like Katrina making' wave like your Medina<br>and make 'em say "I'm ready"  
>are you ready for it?<br>yeah I'm ready for it  
>really ready for it?<br>yeah I'm ready for it  
>let's get ready for this<em>

_I'm, on my way.  
>I know I'm, gonna get there someday.<br>It, doesn't help, when you say,  
>It won't be easy!<em>

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
>something I don't know x3.<br>Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
>something I don't know x3.<em>

_How many inches in a mile?  
>What it takes to make you smile.<br>Get cha not to treat me like, a child, baby._

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
>something I don't know x3.<br>Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
>something I don't know x3.<br>Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
>something I don't know x3.<em>

_How many inches in a mile?  
>What it takes to make you smile.<br>Get cha not to treat me like, a child, baby.  
>Tell me, tell me, tell me,<br>something I don't know x3_

I bowed to the crowed as the cheered shouting names, "Ayako, Bou-san." "Lin, Masako." "John, Madoka." was all I heard, I didn't hear Naru's name at all. I grinned, "Well, Ayako who do you think this was aimed at." She smiled and pointed to Naru, I smiled, "Bou-san?" he pointed to Naru, "Masako? John?" Masako pointed to Bou-san which made me giggle but John pointed to the popular Naru, "Lin, Madoka?" I asked, they also pointed to Naru, "And finally Naru" I stood in front of him, he had a true smirk on his face. He lifted his hand and pointed to himself, I laughed. "Well, I never knew Naru could be so smart." the crowed laugh as I turnt to them, "I would like a big cheer for my friends and I will start my next song." they all cheered and I grinned. Ayako and the others left the stage and I stood in the middle.

_Mai:_

_Woah  
>Yea, yea, yea, yea<em>

_How to choose_  
><em>Who to be<em>  
><em>Well lets see<em>  
><em>There's so many choices now<em>  
><em>Play guitar<em>  
><em>Be a movie star<em>  
><em>In my head a voice says<em>

I smiled and ran down the stairs.

_Why not  
>Try everything<br>Why stop  
>Reach for any dream<br>I can rock  
>Cause it's my life<br>And now's the time_

I ran back on stage after running about.

_Who will I be  
>It's up to me<br>All the never ending possibilities  
>That I can see<br>There's nothing that I can't do  
>Who will I be<br>Yes I believe  
>I get to make the future what I want to<br>If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
>Who will I be<br>Yea yea_

_If I decide_  
><em>I'm the girl to change the world<em>  
><em>I can do it any time<em>  
><em>Opportunity right in front of me<em>  
><em>And the choices are mine<em>

_Why not_  
><em>Try everything<em>  
><em>Why stop<em>  
><em>Reach for any dream<em>  
><em>I can rock<em>  
><em>Cause it's my life<em>  
><em>And now's the time<em>

_Who will I be_  
><em>It's up to me<em>  
><em>All the never ending possibilities<em>  
><em>That I can see<em>  
><em>There's nothing that I can't do<em>  
><em>Who will I be<em>  
><em>Yes I believe<em>  
><em>I get to make the future what I want to<em>  
><em>If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me<em>  
><em>Who will I be<em>

_I want to find the who I am inside_  
><em>Who will I be<em>  
><em>I want to show the way<em>  
><em>The way that I can shine<em>  
><em>Yea (Who will I be)<em>  
><em>oh yea, yea<em>

_Who will I be_  
><em>It's up to me<em>  
><em>All the never ending possibilities<em>  
><em>That I can see<em>  
><em>There's nothing that I can't do<em>  
><em>Who will I be (Who will I be)<em>  
><em>Yes I believe<em>  
><em>I get to make the future what I want to<em>  
><em>If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me<em>  
><em>Who will I be<em>  
><em>Woah<em>  
><em>Who will I be<em>  
><em>Who will I be<em>

"Go Mai." everyone shouted. "Thank you," Mayano ran on stage, "Amazing, Truly amazing, well isn't it time for a new song?" she asked and the crowed cheered. "Yes, it is and it's going to be the last song," Mayano one arm hugged me, "Is this song dedicated to that young man again, or is it someone more special" she nudge me and we giggled, "You will have to wait and see." she laughed, "Well, lets hear it, lets hear it for Mai last song." Everyone cheered and shouted as I sat down on a stool. A man came on with a guitar and a mic stand and I set my self up ready for the last song. "This song I wrote three years ago when I began my career, I never told any one or showed anyone so it thought now would be the best time" I spoke it to the mic before taking and deep breath and began to play the guitar.

_Mai:_

_He __looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
>That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be<br>I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
>And she's got everything that I have to live without<em>

_He talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny_  
><em>That I can't even see anyone when he's with me<em>  
><em>He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,<em>  
><em>I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night<em>

Tears fell from my eyes and hit the guitar, I glanced over at he others, Naru had gone. What a jerk, I sighed looked down at the guitar before beginning to sing again.

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

Bou-san and the others where watching Mai as she played, "Its about Naru" Bou-san muttered to Ayako and she nodded, "You can tell." she looked over at where Naru was sat, "Where did he go?" Ayako asked. "Out" Lin replied. He others nodded and watched Mai again.

* * *

><p>Mai POV.<p>

_He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
><em>And there he goes, so perfectly,<em>  
><em>The kind of flawless I wish I could be<em>  
><em>She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love<em>  
><em>Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause<em>

_He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar_  
><em>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do<em>

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_  
><em>I'll put his picture down and maybe<em>  
><em>Get some sleep tonight<em>

_He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar_  
><em>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do<em>  
><em>He's the time taken up, but there's never enough<em>  
><em>And he's all that I need to fall into..<em>

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

I put the guitar on the floor and fled from the stage, I ran and ran, I ran passed people, I ran passed my dressing room and out into the garden. I ran out towards the river at the back and looked out across the water, tears spilling from my eyes. "Why is it so hard?" I whispered, "Why?" I whispered again.

I bent down to the water and dipped my fingers in. "I have a world of chances," I muttered. "I had a world of chances." I repeated adding a harsh tone to the word 'Had'. I sat down on the grass and looked up at the stars, "That's nice." I smiled, looking up at the stars that made the love heart. I lay down on the grass and closed my eyes, breathing slowly.

_Can't blame you,_

_for thinking, _

_that you never really knew me at all,_

_I tried to, deny you,_

_but nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

_I thought I was protecting you, _

_from everything that I go through,_

_but I know that I got lost along the way,_

_here I am, with all my heart._

_I hope you understand,_

_I know I let you down,_

_but I'm never going to make the same mistake again,_

_you brought me closer, too who I really am, _

_come take my hand, I want the world to see,_

_what you mean to me._

I sang silently, I cherished that song. Dad sang it to me when I was younger, Mum sang it to me after, all the time, and all this time I had never ever forgotten it. I lifted my top half of my body up leaning on my arms with my eyes open.

I stood looking over at the river again. "Peaceful." I smiled. The wind blew my hair and it floated with the Sakura petals. I watched the Sakura petals land on the water and get whisked away. I took a step forward towards the river and bent down, I gently cupped the Sakura petal in my hand, I throw it in the air with the water and watched it float back down onto the water.

I heard rustling and turnt around quickly, "Who's there?" I asked. A man stepped out behind the tree. "Who are you?" I asked again, staring at this man. "Me, oh, how could you forget?" he asked taking a step forward. I knew I couldn't take a step back, I would fall into the water.

"What do you want?" I asked crossing my hands over my chest. "Oh, I think you know, I am your legal guardian." I stood there, "No, your dead, you died, you can't be, I watched you die." I panicked and he laughed, "Oh, Mai, I have all the power over you and it's time to return home." he grinned. I glanced over his shoulder to see someone. "Mai, look at me," I jolted when I saw how close he was. "Get away from me." I growled.

He laughed and grabbed my arm, "You know me, I don't follow your orders" he said stabbing a needle into my arm. "Arghh" I hissed in pain. He pulled me up against him, "Do you miss me" he purred into my ear. "Your-" "Ermm, excuse me?" a familiar voice came. _Sauske._ I thought, "Ah, yes, just in time." Ilko spun me round, "Task complete." I looked at Sauske, "Tell me its not true." I sobbed. Sauske smiled, "It is and I was having so much fun," I grimaced at his words and looked down at the ground. "We better get going, before someone sees us." Sauske said. Ilko nodded and he picked me up bridal style, "Lets go" he purred again as we walked off out of the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy, did i get you there. I know it did.<strong>

**i would love to thank,**  
><strong>Lily Animelian Gu<strong>  
><strong>for the idea of Naru kissing Mai and her resisting, thanks.<strong>

**The Songs:**

First Song: **Its not to late**- Camp Rock 2._ (Yeah, i watched it)_  
>Second Song: <strong>New Classic-<strong> Drew Seley and Selena Gomez.  
>Third Song: <strong>Here i am<strong>- Camp Rock 1. _(Yeah, i watched that too)_  
>Fourth Song: <strong>Our time is here<strong>- Camp Rock 1.  
>Fifth Song: <strong>Tell me something i don't know<strong>- Selena Gomez.  
>Sixth Song: <strong>Who will i be<strong>- Camp Rock 1. _(Yeah, so what. I love the songs (: )_  
>Seventh Song: <strong>Tear Drops on my guitar.- <strong>Taylor Swift.

**And the last little song will be named in the next chapter. **  
><strong>Thanks for reading, Sayonara.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Songs With Meaningful Words

**Hey Everyone, back again.**  
><strong>I have two chapters for you today, hope you like.<strong>  
><strong>I love the reviews keep them comming. :)<strong>

**This is Chapter 5:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Songs with Meaningful Words.<p>

* * *

><p>Six days later. Normal POV.<p>

They were all sat in the office talking like normal when Bou-san stood. "I forgot, my bands rivals have got a new song out and I want to listen to it, where's the radio?" Bou-san asked. Masako pointed to it and Bou-san nodded walking up to it and turning it on.

"_Breaking news, Pop sensation Taniyama Mai and her partner Urahara Sauske have been reported missing by Mai agent, she claims to have last seen them Sunday night after a gig at a close pub. Her agent is worried because she can't get a hold of both of them. The police checked the house to find now clues, all her clothes were still there. They have put in a missing persons ad but I hope we do find those to and I hope it happens fast". _

The SPR group gaped at the report.

"Naru" they all shouted, and Naru walked out. "My office is not for a-" "Mai missing" John said. Naru looked down at John, "What do you mean." Bou-san fiddle with the radio and the same report repeated itself. Naru clenched his fist, "Mai" he growled.

Naru stood their looking at the others, "I want Mai found," he growled and they nodded and Naru head back to his office. He sat down and rested his head on the back of his chair. He hit his desk with his fist and huffed in anger.

"Dammit Mai, your a danger magnet." he muttered. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Noll" Lin asked walking in. "What Lin." Lin looked over at Naru, "We will find her." Naru nodded, "I know." Lin nodded, "Oh, and Madoka still wants us to the pub tonight, she said I would cheer us up, we would need it." he rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Lin nodded leaving Naru to glare at the door. "Damn Madoka." he cursed looked down at files.

Mai POV.

I waited back stage, I thought back to my little conversation with Ilko and Sauske.

_Flashback._

_I sat in the bedroom they locked me in, my knees brought up to my chest thinking when they walked in. "Mai," Ilko stated. "You are to carry on as normal, singing because they have reported you missing and I don't want any suspicions, but you are not to say anything or try to run." he smirked, "If you do, I will kill your friends." I grimaced at his tone and what he said, "Do you understand me?" he asked stepping in front of me. _

_I nodded and he smiled, "Good," he cupped my cheek, "And last night was fun." he kissed me forcefully and then laughed pulling away, "If you betray me I will kill them" he repeated walking out._

_I hugged my knee's more and sobbed, "Oh, why me"._

_End of flash back._

A hand came down on my shoulder, "Mai." Sauske warned and I nodded up him, I couldn't believe I trusted this guy, "I'm ready" I mumbled, "Good, Mayano-san is going to introduce us."I nodded waiting for her sweet voice.

Naru POV.

I sat in the seat drumming my finger on the edge of the chair, _where is she?_ I thought to myself. " Welcome back, tonight is a special night, you all thought they had gone missing but here they are back from a well deserved holiday, Its Taniyama Mai and Urahara Sauske." she shouted.

I looked up, I watched Mai walk on stage with Sauske behind her. "What?" the others exclaimed and I eyed Mai when she looked over at us and smiled.

Mai POV.

" Welcome back, tonight is a special night, you all thought they had gone missing but here they are back from a well deserved holiday, Its Taniyama Mai and Urahara Sauske." I heard Mayano shout and Sauske gave me a little push, "Put on a show." he whispered following me onto the stage. People were shouting and screaming and I smiled, I look around and down at the others, Naru eyed me and I smiled looking back up at Sauske who was stood next to me and Mayano next to him. "How was the holiday guys?" she asked.

"Amazing." Sauske said putting an arm around my waist pulling me closer and I faked smiled. "Wow, well I hope we don't find a small singer running around any time soon." I grimaced inside and pretended chuckled along with everyone. "Well I will let you start and won't get in your way." she smiled waving as she left leaving me and Sauske on stage ready to sing a song. Sauske smiled down at me before nodding towards the man.

**Sauske:**

**Words don't come easy,**

**Without a melody,**

**I'm always thinking,**

**In terms of, Do, Ray, Me,**

**I should be hiking, **

**swimming, laughing with you,**

**instead I'm all out of tune,**

**But what you don't know,**

**you lift me of the ground,**

**your inspiration, **

**you helped me find my sound,**

**just like a base line, half-time, **

**you hold down the groove,**

**that's why I'm counting on you,**

**and if I heard you on the radio,**

**I'll never want to change a single note,**

**It's what I'm trying to say, all along,**

**Your my favourite song,**

**I'm in a session running tracks,**

**you got another class to teach,**

**then a rehearsal with a band,**

**your always one step out of reach,**

**I'm looking for some harmony,**

**with you it comes so Naturally,**

**You help my find the right key,**

_**Mai and Sauske:**_

_**and if I heard you on the radio,**_

_**I'll never want to change a single note,**_

_**It's what I'm trying to say, all along,**_

_**Your my favourite song,**_

**My Favourite Song.**

_**and if I heard you on the radio,**_

_**I'll never want to change a single note,**_

**It's what I'm trying to say, all along,**

_Your my favourite song,_

**Your My Favourite Song,**

I faked smiled again bowing and waiting for Mayano, "Wow, you too really do love each other."

"Yes." Sauske replied pulling me into him.

"Awww, look at that." the crowed Aww'ed and I smiled. "Well, I hope your next songs are just as good but who singing next.?" she asked. "Me" Sauske stated, "But Mai, will be sat on stage like last time."

I smiled, _Only because you don't trust me on my own._ I thought. "Awww I can't wait." she jumped happily, "Well lets get started." she ran of stage and I sat down the the chair they gave me while Sauske sat on a higher stool next to me and smiled, then nodding to the man and starting to sing.

**Sauske:**

**Can't blame you,**

**for thinking, **

**that you never really knew me at all,**

**I tried to, deny you,**

**but nothing ever made me feel so wrong.**

**I thought I was protecting you, **

**from everything that I go through,**

**but I know that we got lost along the way,**

**here I am, with all my heart.**

**I hope you understand,**

**I know I let you down,**

**but I'm never going to make that same mistake again,**

**you brought me closer, too who I really am, **

**come take my hand, I want the world to see,**

**what you mean to me.**

**What you mean to me.**

I gasped, _no he can't sing this, he can't I can't believe him._ I mentally sobbed. He smiled down at me then continued.

**Just know that,**

**I'm Sorry,**

**I never wanted to make you feel so small,**

**Our story, is just beginning,**

**we'll let the truth, brake down these walls, oh yeah yeah,**

**and every time I think of you,**

**I think of how you push me through,,**

**and show me how much better I could be,**

**here I am, with all my heart.**

**I hope you understand,**

**I know I let you down,**

**but I'm never going to make that same mistake again,**

**you brought me closer, too who I really am, **

**come take my hand, I want the world to see,**

**what you mean to me.**

**Yeah Yeah,**

**You make me feel like I'm myself,**

**So happy I'm not someone else,**

**I want to leave that every day,**

**But you say what no one else was saying,**

**you know exactly how to get to me,**

**You know it's what I need,**

**Its what I need,**

**here I am, with all my heart.**

**I hope you understand,**

**I know I let you down,**

**but I'm never going to make that same mistake again,**

**you brought me closer, too who I really am, **

**come take my hand, I want the world to see,**

**what you mean to me.**

**What you mean to me.**

People stood and clapped as Sauske bowed and pulled me into a kiss. I had to kiss him back and hated every second.

"Wow, well that was amazing, now its Dear Mai's turn" I blushed, "Kay" I said nodding and watching them leave the stage.

I looked out at the crowed and spotted Ilko in the crowed, he winked and it made me stir. I took a step forward on the stage so I was right at the front and nodded to the lady before starting.

_Mai:_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la,_

_It took to long, _

_it took to long,_

_it took to long for you to call back,_

_and normally I would just forget that,_

_except for the fact it was my birthday, _

_my stupid birthday,_

_I played along,_

_I played along, _

_I played along right of my back,_

_but obviously I was about to crack,_

_what stupid boyfriend would forget that, _

_who would forget that?_

_The type of guys who doesn't see,_

_what he has until she leaves,_

_don't let me go,_

_you look at me and know you've lost,_

_rise up now or pay the cost,_

_soon you will know,_

_Your not living, till your living, _

_living with me,_

_Your not winning, till your winning_

_winning me,_

_Your not getting, till your getting,_

_getting to me,_

_Your not living, till your living,_

_living with me,_

_This is a, potential break up song, _

_a girl only need just one, oh baby,_

_please please tell me,_

_We got along,_

_we got along,_

_we got along until you did that,_

_now all I want is just my stuff back,_

_do you get that, let me repeat that,_

_I want my stuff back,_

_you can send it in a box, _

_I don't care just drop it of,_

_I won't be home,_

_look at me and you know you've lost,_

_minus you I'm better of,_

_soon you will know,_

_Your not living, till your living, _

_living with me,_

_Your not winning, till your winning_

_winning me,_

_Your not getting, till your getting,_

_getting to me,_

_Your not living, till your living,_

_living with me,_

_You can try, you can try,_

_you know it will be a lie,_

_without me your gunna cry,_

_so you better think, clearly clearly,_

_before you nearly, nearly _

_mess up the situation you miss dearly,_

_Your not living, till your living, _

_living with me,_

_Your not winning, till your winning_

_winning me,_

_Your not getting, till your getting,_

_getting to me,_

_Your not living, till your living,_

_living with me,_

_This is the, potential break up song, _

_a girl only need just one, oh baby,_

_please please tell me,_

_This is the, potential make up song, _

_please just admit your wrong, _

_which will it be, _

_which will it be,_

_la la la la la_

_la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la la,_

I finished feeling a lot better, when I'm singing I can forget everything but then when the song ends I am brought back to reality, "Well, do you like that, Hmm, my next song is a secret but here goes." I shouted to the crowed and nodded to the lady.

A man brought me a guitar and I sat my self on the stool, then he placed a mic stand down and I put the mic in it and started to play as soon as he left the stage.

_Mai:_

_I am moving though the crowds,_

_trying to find myself,_

_feels like a guitar that's never played,_

_will someone strum away_

_and I ask my self,_

_who do I be?,_

_do I want to throw away the key, _

_and invent a whole new me,_

_So I tell myself,_

_no one, no one,_

_don't want to be,_

_no one but me._

_You were moving through the crowds,_

_trying to find yourself,_

_feeling like a doll left on the shelf,_

_will someone take it down,_

_and you ask your self,_

_who do I be?_

_Do I want to throw away the key,_

_or invent a whole new me._

_Gotta tell yourself,_

_no one, no one,_

_don't want to be,_

_no one but me,_

_your life is out of the,_

_shadows of the walls,_

_you turn the light on to mix it all,_

_wonder what its like to be filled with glass,_

_open all the blinds and open the curtains,_

_no one, no one,_

_don't want to be,_

_no one, but me._

_We are moving through the crowds,_

I let a few tears drop and people were smiling and clapping. "Thank you" I said as I bowed, "Well, Well, that was lovely, did you write this and who for."

I smiled, "I wrote this for me, and I have a confession." I stepped forward, "I of course am Taniyama Mai, but the real me is Taniyama Mai, a girl who just left college with a huge dream, I want to sing and I want to be a ghost hunter." I paused, "Both sides of me I love, I have Taniyama Mai, the pop star who loves to sing and has an amazing life, but I have my normal life, Taniyama Mai, a ghost hunter and a assistant to the worlds biggest Narcissist, I have my family and friends, and I wanted to put across that I don't want to be nobody else, these two lives I have are me and I hope you accept them." I stated and people started to cheer.

"Wow, that was an amazing speech, that song did put it across, so what is your next song." I smiled,

"I need someone special for this song, they are important to me and they need to know it, so can my Boss, Kazuaya Shibuya aka Naru please step on stage." I was slightly blushing.

I looked down at a shocked Naru and smiled, "Come on" Mayano called and Naru stood and walked up to the stage. "Naru" I shouted and people cheered.

"Naru, you can sit down and I am ready for my next song. I wrote this one almost five or six years ago now, a couple of months after I met Naru, That's when I first sung here, and Mayano discovered my voice." I said to Naru then Mayano and she nodded, "Well, lets listen to this song, Mai Taniyama and Kazuaya Shibuya." she ran of stage and people Oh'ed.

I stood next to Naru and smiled down at him and nodded then looked up the crowd still stood next to Naru.

_Mai:_

_Your on the phone, to your girlfriend she's upset,_

_she going on about something that you said,_

_she doesn't get your humour like I do. _

_I'm in the room its a typical Tuesday night,_

_I'm listening to the type of music she doesn't like. _

_She'll never know your story like I do,_

_she wears Kimono's_

_I wear t-shirts,_

_she a medium_

_and im teenager,_

_dreaming of the day, were you wake up and find,_

_that what your looking for has been here the whole time,_

_if you could see that I'm the one who under stands you,_

_been here all along, so why can't you see,_

_you belong with me,_

_you belong with me,_

I smiled down at the other who were grinning and Madoka was jumping about, I didn't bother looking at Naru yet but I knew he was smirking.

_Walk in the street with you and your black clad pants,_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,_

_sitting in the office, thinking to myself, hey this is easy,_

_You got a smile that could light up the whole town,_

_I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down,_

_you say your fine, I know you better than that,_

_hey, what you doing with a girl like that,_

_she wears high heels,_

_I wear sneakers,_

_she a medium,_

_and I'm a teenager,_

_dreaming of the day when your wake up and find,_

_that what your looking for, has been here the whole time,_

_if you can see that I'm the one who under stands you, _

_been here all along, so why can't you see,_

_you belong with me,_

_standing by and waiting at your office door,_

_all this time how could you not know,_

_baby, you belong with me,_

I smiled around at the cheering crowd and looked down at Naru who was actually smiling up at me. He stood and put a hand on my shoulder, I smiled at him again and listen to the Aww's that rippled through the crowd, I grinned and carried on speaking.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house, in the middle of the night,_

_I'm the one that makes you mad, but its really just a laugh,_

_I hear your call for me, and I make your favourite tea, _

_I think I know where you belong, and that's with me and the tea._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who under stands you, _

_been here all along, so why can't you see,_

_you belong with me,_

_standing by and waiting at your office door,_

_all this time how could you not know,_

_baby, you belong with me,_

_you belong with me,_

_you belong with me,_

_have you ever not notice, _

_baby, you belong with me,_

_you belong with me,_

I finished the song and the crowd was on their feet cheering, I looked up and Naru and caught his lips on mine.

It was a miracle.

He pulled away and we hugged each other and people Aww'ed and some shouted "What about Sauske." I pulled away from Naru and shook my head, "I can't say it, but I need to, I'm sorry." I muttered turning the crowd.

"I don't care about Sauske, he betrayed me and I know you can hear me Ilko but you have now power over me, I'm twenty now and I can control my own life, I love Naru and that's that," I heard a chilling laugh and spun round.

Ilko stood their with a gun in his hand, "Mai, Mai, Mai, what did I tell you, I said I would kill your friends if you spilled." Naru stepped in front of me and the others followed suit after climbing onto the stage, Sauske appeared behind Ilko and was smirking, "Mai, if you don't want me to hurt your friends then come here."

I bent me head forward and pushed through the others. "Mai" they called. Naru grabbed my wrist, "Mai, don't be stupid," I looked back at Naru, "I can't risk your life for mine, any of you, your my friends, family and my love, I couldn't" I pulled my hand away and walked over to Ilko.

He was smiling, "Good girl Mai," Sauske held me, "But, I was going to kill them anyway" he spat.

"No, we had a deal, we had a deal," he smiled, and cupped my cheek, "I know, but will you upgrade that deal to save your friends lives." I looked at the others their eyes pleading, "Yes," I smirked up at Ilko, "But, I won't need to." he looked at me confused, "Because, of them" I pointed to the police that had walked onto the stage.

"I have place you two under arrest, in the kidnapping and sexual harassment of Taniyama Mai." he stated walking closer.

"Move another step and I will kill her." Ilko shouted. I breathed in and then out.

I twisted my wrist onto Sauske thumb with was the weakest part of the grip his hand slipped open and I ran towards the others, I then heard a gun shot and I fell to the floor.

"Mai" everyone screamed and then I heard a load of screams. "Mai, Mai, don't leave me" Naru said.

I looked up at him and lifted my hand, "Naru, I love you." I sobbed, he put his hand on mine which lay on his cheek, "Mai, don't say that, don't say that." he whispered quietly.

Other people were shouting but I was focused on Naru, "I love you." I whispered before falling into darkness.

_Dream Land._

_I lay painfully on the floor. "Mai" a distant voice called. _

"_Mai" it called again, "Mai" it repeated getting closer and closer, "Mai," I opened my eyes to see bluey grey eyes smiling at me._

"_Gene," I whispered as he bent down to my level, "Mai, I'm sorry." _

_I shook my head and smiled, "Don't be, am I dead?" I asked and he chuckled, "No, but you have to wake up, Noll's waiting and he looks so upset, I haven't seen him like that, well I don't think I have." _

_I chuckled lightly, "That's Naru for you, but Gene, I thought you moved on." he grinned, "What aren't you happy I was granted as your permanent spirit guide?"._

_I laughed, "Of course I am, shall I tell Naru?" he nodded, "He might want to know, now Mai, its time to wake up, they are worried, now go." he kissed my forehead and I slipped my eyes shut wanting to see my favourite blue eyes again. _

_End of dream._

Naru POV.

I sat their holding her limp hand, I haven't felt like this in ages, I was worried, upset, scared.

Not since, Gene died. I closed my eyes and dipped my head forward and sighed, "Mai, please wake up, I need you." I whispered to no one, "I love you, and I need you, and I want some tea." I chuckled to myself and then heard a small chuckled, "Well I can't get up and make your some know can I, you tea addict."

I lifted my head to see my favourite brunette assistant smiling. "Mai" I whispered. She smiled, "Of course" I chuckled and moved closer, "Don't ever do that to me again," Mai reached over and brush my hair, "I promise," I smiled and leant up to kiss her.

She kissed my back and I smiled against her lips causing her to smile.

Mai POV.

I felt him smile and it made me smile and when we pulled away he was still smiling.

"Jou-chan" Bou-san called barging through the door. "Monk, don't barge in like that." an angry Miko called after him. I watched Ayako hit Bou-san then the others laugh nervously as they walked in.

"Mai, how are you?" John asked. I smiled, "I'm fine, I feel good." Naru still had a hold of my hand and the whole SPR gang were smiling. I looked over at the window then back at them, "What happened?" I asked slowly, they all sighed, "Mai" it was Lin, "You got shot and then fainted, then Ilko as you call him got arrested, Sauske ran but Naru caught him, Naru brought him back a bit bloody." I rolled my eyes but chuckled, "Carry on." I whispered.

"Then he was arrested you were taken to hospital and haven't woke for 4 days," my eyes widened on their own accord. "4 Days," Lin nodded, "They thought you wasn't going to wake up." Ayako added, "But we knew our Mai was a fighter." Bou-san added grinning, I laughed.

"Yeah, where was I shot?" I asked and Ayako winced, "In the back, just below your lungs missing a lot of things, you were lucky." Ayako stated.

It amazed me at how good she was with all this hospital work. "Oh." I said as the door opened, "Ah, Mrs Mai Shibuya, I see your awake." I smiled at what he called me and snuck a glance at Naru who was looking at me smirking. "Yeah," he nodded, "How do you feel?" he asked, "Fine, a bit achy."

He nodded, "That's not a surprise, we want to keep you for the next 48 hours then you will be able to leave, I just want to check your drip and machine." I nodded and her started to check it.

I looked back over at Naru and smiled, 'I like it' I mouthed, he smiled, he knew what I meant.

"Everything fine, Mrs Shibuya, I will leave you know." I smiled, "Thank you." I called as he shut the door and he nodded.

The others burst into laughter and I sat there grinned, "Mai Shibuya, it suits you." Bou-san said after laughing because he got a death glare from Naru.

"Oh." I questioned. Naru squeezed my hand and I squeezed back, "I love it." I stated to the others with a small blush on my cheeks, They all smiled, "Yeah, of course you do." Bou-san said getting a hit from Ayako.

I smiled and looked around at the others. John and Masako were chatting with huge smiles, Ayako was attacking Bou-san, Yasuhara was trying to protect him but ended up getting hit as well, Lin was talking to Madoka who was grinning and I looked over at Naru who had his mask back and with a black folder in his hand. I sighed.

"Do you ever change." I muttered causing everyone to look and laugh.

Yeah, this is me and my family, this is who I want to be, and who I was going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Mai got hurt...again. <strong>  
><strong>I know, 'Mai Shibuya', very un-Naru like.<strong>

**Here are the songs:**

Song 1: **Your My Favourite Song** - Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato.  
>Song 2: <strong>What You Mean To Me<strong> - Streling Knight  
>Song 3: <strong>Potential Breakup Song<strong> - Aly and Aj  
>Song 4: <strong>No One<strong> - Aly and Aj  
>Song 5: <strong>You Belong To Me<strong>- Taylor Swift

_Peace Out:** DemonHairedandBlueEyed.**_


	7. Chapter 6: A Year Later

**Yay, this is the next chapter, i don't think i will be able to udate untill 2 weeks time but here is the next chapter.**

**Yay, for Mai and Naru.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, if i did well Ayako wouldn't hit Bou-san so much. She would kiss him.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A Year Later.<p>

* * *

><p>A year Later.<p>

"Mai, Tea." A cold voice called. I stood from my desk, 'Tea addicting jerk.' I muttered walking to the kitchen.

I boiled the water and made his tea in record time. I also made two extra cups and put them all on a try before walking out. I made it to Lin's office, I knocked and walked in, "Here is a tea," Lin looked up, "Thank you Mai-san," I nodded and left Lin, I walked over to my desk and put mine down before walking to my bosses door.

I knocked tree times and waited for a 'Enter' or 'Come in' in a cold voice but didn't get it, "You may come in." he stated and I rolled my eyes.

I opened the door slowly and slipped in with his tea. "Here is your Tea, Naru." Naru looked up from his work, "You don't have to stand there all day." he smirked and I huffed, "Well I'll just-" a hand grabbed my wrist and I was pulled into Naru's lap.

"Naru" I said while blushing.

"You can sit," I smiled as he kissed me, Yes, he was my boyfriend, My boss know as Kazuaya Shibuya, Aka, Naru, Aka Oliver Davis.

He pulled away and stroked my hair. "Ready for tonight?" he asked and I nodded, "More than I'll ever be." he smiled as he kissed me again.

20:00

I was pacing back stage. "Mai-chan, you ready?" Mayano said as she skipped over to me, "Ah, yeah." she grinned and hugged me, "You still get nervous even after singing ever Sunday night.'" I smiled, "Yeah, but it's getting better." she nodded and crossed her arms over her chest and eyed my outfit, it was a tight one of shoulder one dress with one sleeve.

"Wow, Mai-chan, you have never looked better," I grinned and looked down, "Thank you," Mayano looked down at her watch, "Ah, its time?" she squealed and I flinched, "Yeah."

I said quickly, she one arm hugged me, "I will see you out there."

I smiled as she bounded out onto the stage. "Hello, it is time, we have our amazing singer back tonight as always, give it up for Mai Taniyama." she shouted and people cheered.

I took a deep breath and walked on to the stage with a mic in my hand. "Hi Guys." I said into the mic.

Everyone said hi back and I walked next to Mayano, "Well, Mai what songs are you singing tonight?" she asked. I smiled, "Well I would love to say but that would spoil it." she playfully pushed me, "Awww, Mai-chan, Well, lets not spoil your fun, Everyone Mai Taniyama" She bowed and left the stage.

I turnt to the crowd. "Ready?" I asked and they screamed, "Okay, this song is called Collapsed, I hope you like it." I took a step forward and the music started to play.

_Mai:_

_You were the one,_

_That I couldn't find,_

_Hidden away,_

_your lips on my mind,_

_Why did I let you,_

_you too good to be true,_

_I messed it up and I don't know what to do,_

_We ran in circles and wasted time,_

_from right to wrong,_

_from right to wrong,_

_If I, knew that you were mine,_

_I wouldn't of wasted time,_

_I wish I could erase the past, _

_Now its all collapsed, in my lap._

_I have a thought,_

_so I unlocked my heart, yeah,_

_there you stand,_

_your blue eyes, under line your heart,_

_Why did I let you,_

_you too good to be true,_

_I messed it up and I don't know what to do,_

_We ran in circles and wasted time,_

_from right to wrong,_

_from right to wrong,_

_If I, knew that you were mine,_

_I wouldn't of wasted time,_

_I wish I could erase the past, _

_Now its all collapsed, in my lap._

_No I understand, why were hear now,_

_I'm gunna turn it around,_

_now I've seen things and did things too,_

_but that doesn't mean, that in doesn't involve you,_

_you'll make enough mistake and think as it as another,_

_thing. _

_Wish I could erase the past now,_

_wish I could bring you back,_

_If I, knew that you were mine,_

_I wouldn't of wasted time,_

_I wish I could erase the past, _

_Now its all collapsed, in my lap._

_If I, knew that you were mine,_

_I wouldn't of wasted time,_

_I wish I could erase the past, _

_Now its all collapsed, in my lap._

I stopped singing and smiled all around.

I took it as Mayano wasn't going to come back on the stage so, "Well, what do you think, two twins from England told me to sing it, it's their song so I did." I smiled, "Now for the next song, Is Gotta find you by, Joe Jonas, its an amazing song even if it's sung by a man but the lyrics are important."

I grinned as I took a step back, "I will be playing the guitar as well." two men appeared with a mic a stand and a stool as always and I set them up.

"Thank you, and lets get this song going,"

_Mai:_

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart,_

_of what it means to know just who I am,_

_I think I finally found a better place to start,_

_but no one ever seems to under stand,_

_I need to try to get to were you are,_

_could it be your not that far, _

_Your the voice I hear inside my head, _

_the reason that I'm singing, _

_I need to find you, I gotta find you,_

_your the missing piece I need,_

_the song inside of me,_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you,_

_Oh yeah,_

I looked over at the others and they were smiling, Naru had a huge grin on his face, he had change lot's in this past year and I loved him for that.

People started to swing their arms to the beat of the guitar and I grinned.

_Yeah, Yeah,_

_Your the remedy I'm searching out to find,_

_to fix the puzzle that I see inside,_

_painting all my dreams, the colour of your smile,_

_when I find you, it will be alright,_

_I need to try to get to were you are,_

_could it be, your not that far,_

_Your the voice, I hear inside my head,_

_the reason that I'm singing,_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you,_

_your the missing piece I need,_

_the song inside of me,_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you,_

_been feeling lost,_

_can't find the words to say,_

_spending all my time,_

_stuck in yesterday,_

_Where your are, _

_is were I want to be,_

_oh, next to you,_

_and you next to me,_

_oh, I need to find you,_

_Your the voice, I hear inside my head,_

_the reason that I'm singing,_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you,_

_your the missing piece I need,_

_the song inside of me,_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you,_

_Your the voice, I hear inside my head,_

_the reason that I'm singing,_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you,_

_your the missing piece I need,_

_the song inside of me,_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you,_

_yeah, yeah,_

_I gotta find you._

I smiled and stood. People were cheering and clapping, "Thank you." I said as I handed the guitar back and picked up the mic, "My next song is, Hm, Ah, Naturally. I love this song, I wrote it, I hope you enjoy it" I grinned and took a step back and let the music play.

_Mai:_

_how you choose to express yourself,_

_is all your own, and I can tell,_

_it comes Naturally, Hm, it comes Naturally,_

_you follow what you feel inside,_

_listen to it, you don't have to try,_

_it comes Naturally, Hm, It comes Naturally,_

_And it takes my breath away,_

_what you do, so Naturally,_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning,_

_and I love the way you,_

_know who you are and to me,_

_its exciting,_

_when you know it's meant to be,_

_Everything, comes Naturally,_

_it comes Naturally, when your with me baby,_

_everything, come Naturally, _

_bay, bay, bay, baby,_

_you have a way of moving, _

_a force of nature, your energy,_

_it comes Naturally, you know it does,_

_it comes Naturally,_

_Hm, yeah, _

_And it takes my breath away,_

_what you do, so Naturally,_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning,_

_and I love the way you,_

_know who you are and to me,_

_its exciting,_

_when you know it's meant to be,_

_Everything, comes Naturally,_

_it comes Naturally, when your with me baby,_

_everything, come Naturally, _

_bay, bay, baby,_

_When we collide, sparks fly,_

_when you look in my eyes,_

_you take my breath away,_

_you are,_

_you are the thunder and I am the lightning,_

_and I love the way you,_

_know who you are and to me,_

_its exciting,_

_when you know it's meant to be,_

_Everything, comes Naturally,_

_it comes Naturally, when your with me baby,_

_everything, comes Naturally, _

_bay, bay, bay, baby,_

_Naturally,x25_

I grinned and looked out, "Like it?" they all screamed 'Yes'

"Awww, thank you, right my last song is, er, ah Sabotage, my friend suggested it to me, when I listened to it I just couldn't get it out of my head and have been singing it ever since so I would like to sing It to you as my last song," I took a step forward and tapped my feet to the music.

_Mai:_

_Sabotage now,_

_I keep praying, she'll leave me alone,_

_leave me alone,_

_she keeps waiting inside of my home,_

_I got an Angel on my left saying,_

_don't give in,_

_but the Devil on my right saying, _

_you better win,_

_but she won't stop kicking down my doors,_

_each time I try to play the good girl,_

_I let myself get in the way,_

_I tried so hard to beat the bad girl,_

_she here to stay,_

_Sabotage, all over and over again,_

_Sabotage, all over and over again,_

_Sabotage, all over and over again,_

_now my part is, over and over again,_

_Sabotage now,_

_I can't hold on to guys I don't like,_

_no no no,_

_but she keeps looking with wondering eyes,_

_I got an Angel on my left screaming_

_get away,_

_but the Devil on my right saying, _

_time to play, oh,_

_and I can't take it any more,_

_Sabotage now,_

_each time I try to play the good girl,_

_I let myself get in the way,_

_I tried so hard to beat the bad girl,_

_she here to stay,_

_Sabotage, all over and over again,_

_Sabotage, all over and over again,_

_Sabotage, all over and over again,_

_now my part is, over and over again,_

_Sabotage now,_

_we're gunna fall in love like,_

_and cause myself so much pain,_

_I sabotaged my heart,_

_and I don't know how to change,_

_I doesn't matter what I say or what I do,_

_cause in the end she always wins and I always lose,_

_I need to get her out of my life,_

_each time I try to play the good girl,_

_I let myself get in the way,_

_I tried so hard to beat the bad girl,_

_she here to stay,_

_Sabotage, all over and over again,_

_Sabotage, all over and over again,_

_Sabotage, all over and over again,_

_now my part is, over and over again,_

_Sabotage now,_

_Sabotage, all over and over again,_

_Sabotage, all over and over again,_

_Sabotage, all over and over again,_

_now my part is, over and over again,_

_Sabotage now,_

I smiled when I had finished and bowed. "Mai-chan that was amazing, I can't believe it," I grinned, "Thank you" she turnt to the crowd as I started to walk off, "Thank you Mai-chan, now its time for.." her voice trailed off as I left the stage handed the the mic and walked around to our table.

"Mai" Bou-san shouted. "Bou-san." I said hugging him.

"That was amazing," John said, "Thanks John." I grinned, "Like always," the girls said together.

I smiled, "Thanks guys." I smiled, Hand came around my waist and he whispered into my ear causing me to blush. "You looked pretty sexy up their tonight, Mai-chan." I brought a hand up to his cheek and whispered back, "Well, why thank you, Mr Shibuya, I know I am quiet sexy but I have a sexy narcissist of a boyfriend." he smirked and I kissed him.

"Er, can we go now." Yasuhara said. I laughed, "Sure."

A year had changed us all, Ayako and Bou-san were finally together, they were going to get married next year and I couldn't wait.

Masako and John were a couple now that John had quit priest hood but was still aloud to do exorcisms.

Yasuhara met a girl from University and was always talking about her, Bou-san teased him a lot and that was funny to watch.

Madoka and Lin were together, married and expecting their first child, I was so happy for them.

Then you had me and my tea addict boyfriend, we were just ourselves, just Mai Taniyama and Oliver Davis. I held Naru's had as we walked out of the pub and was surrounded but paparazzi as normal.

"Mai, what happened a year ago,"

"Mai, Mai, are you doing any new songs?"

"What's it feel like to be nearly 21 and a hit everywhere?" I stood there.

"I just want to say, I am happy with my life, happy with who I am, a year ago is in the past and I am forgetting everything, if I'm a hit everywhere then I'm happy because then it shows you can follow your dreams and never give up, Thank you." we pushed our way through the paparazzi and head towards the cars.

"Bye guys" I shouted to the others and they head to their cars, "8:00 Don't be late." Naru also shouted and they snickered, "Sure Naru-bou," Bou-san shouted, "Bye Mai." they all shouted back.

I walked up to Naru slick dark blue car with him by my side. I walked to the door but he spun my round and put body on mine and I leant against it against the car. I smiled.

"Well, well, well, I didn't expected Oliver Davis to be the pushy one." he leant down and kissed me softly then demanding, I gave him access to my mouth and he explored it.

His hand travel down my body making me shiver. "When we get home." I mumbled when he pulled away and he kissed my again, "You better be ready." he whispered against my lips, his voice slightly husky, I winked at him before opening the door and getting into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, done. Smiles all round. <strong>  
><strong>Well, whats going to happen? Find out in the next chapter, and sorry if i keep fasting forward or going 2 weeks later, its just i want to get the story going, not constantly explaining weeks, and there will be a case comeing up soon if anyone's wondering. <strong>

**Thank you, here are the songs.**

Song 1: **Collasped-** Aly and Aj  
>Song 2: <strong>I Gotta Find You-<strong> Joe Jonas.  
>Song 3: <strong>Naturally-<strong> Selena Gomez.  
>Song 4: <strong>Sabotage-<strong> Kristina Debarge

_Peace Out: **DemonHairedandBlueEyed.**_


	8. Chapter 7: The Unexpected Test

**Well...i'm back with my last update for this weekend, hope you like and enjoy. **

**I don't know if i should write another Ghost Hunt FF, what do you think. Please review to tell me?**

**Well. Here goes my hard work...Chapter 7.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Unexpected Test...<p>

* * *

><p>I cuddle closer to Naru as the alarm rang, I heard Naru grunt turn the alarm of and start to move. "Mai," he whispered into my ear and I giggled, "Yes?" I opened my eyes to see his head hovering above mine, "It's time to get up." I groaned and rolled over. "5 more minuets."<p>

I heard him chuckled and he pulled me back over, "Really, you don't want to be late," I smirked at him, "Well, I got you to keep me from being late." he smiled and kissed my forehead, "Come on" I sighed in defeat and climbed out of bed.

"You get in the shower first, I'll get breakfast done." Naru said as he got up. "Sure." I head over to my draws and pulled out my clothes for today and head into the bathroom.

I felt really tired and sick, I had been feeling it all week and being sick every morning. I looked in the mirror and I reckoned I looked real pale, I shrugged it off and got into the shower. When I stepped out, fully clothed and clean I smelt Naru cooking, I followed the smell and saw him plating up. I came up behind him and hugged him, "Smells good." I whispered. He chuckled and I let go as he turnt around and pushed a little bit of hair out of my face, "So do you." he smirked, "Hey."

I playfully hit him and reached over to put the kettle on. He set the breakfast down as I boiled the water and pulled out a newspaper, I poured the boiling water into the cups filled with tea and stirred. I finished the tea and brought them over to the table and set Naru's down in front off him. "Thank you." he said as he looked over.

Naru POV.

I watched Mai stare at the food, she looked real pale, "Mai?" I asked. She looked up at me, I reached over the table and felt her head, "Your burning up" I stated.

It was like this all week, she had been sick all week. "I really don't..." she got up quickly and ran out the kitchen. "Mai," I called running after her. I found her head over the toilet being sick.

I bent down just behind her to the side and rubbed her back and pulled her hair out of the way. "Mai, I'll call Ayako, stay here okay," I went to the sink quickly poured out some water and gave it to Mai, "Sip it." she nodded and I ran to call Ayako.

Ayako POV.

I was cooking breakfast for us two when the phone rang, "Honey, get the phone." I called and heard him grunt. "Sure." Bou-san called back. I sighed and carried on with the breakfast.

Bou-san POV.

"Honey, get the phone." I pulled on my t-shirt with a grunt, "Sure." I called back walking over to the phone. "Hello?"

Naru POV.

"Bou-san, is Ayako there?" I asked. "Ah, Naru-bou, er sure, Ayako, the phone's for you." Bou-san called while on the phone, I heard Ayako say something, "Yes?" I sighed, "Ayako, Mai sick again, can you come and check her, I reckon something is wrong."

Ayako gasped, "Again, yeah, I'll be right over, get her into bed with a sick bowl next to her water and keep her warm."

"Sure. Bye." I said putting the phone down and pinching the bridge of my now.

I walked back into the bathroom to find Mai passed out on the floor. "MAI" I shouted.

I ran to her and check for a pulse, she was breathing. Relief flooded through me and pushed away the panic. I wiped her mouth, flushed the chain and picked her up bridal style, then took her into our room.

I lay her down slowly on the bed I covered her with the covers making sure she was warm. I sighed and kissed her forehead, "Mai, please be okay." I whispered as I walked out the room to get what Ayako had told me.

Normal POV.

Ayako and Bou-san arrived at Mai and Naru's house quickly, "She has been sick again, then after I phoned you I went back to check on her and she had passed out on the floor." Naru stated brushing Mai hair out of her face. Ayako eyed the girl on the bed. _Could it be..._ Ayako looked over at the worried Naru.

"It might be..." She muttered causing Bou-san to look at her, "It might be what?" he asked. Ayako shook her head, "I need to check her, can you." she shook her hand back and forth telling them to shoo and they left the room.

Ayako put her medical bag on the bed and began to check Mai. "Well, just one last test and then I will know for sure" Ayako said to the now awake Mai, "What is it?" Mai asked sleepily. Ayako handed her the test and her eye's widened, "A pregnancy test?" Mai questioned and Ayako nodded, Mai sighed and ran to the small bathroom.

She did what the package said and waltzed back into the room and gave it to Ayako. "Done yet?" Mai asked from her seat on the bed while Ayako paced up and down the room not looking at the test.

"Another 30 seconds." Ayako hissed and Mai shut up.

Another 30 seconds later Ayako peered down at the test she smiled, "Well Mai, it seems you might need to have morning sickness pills, your pregnant." Mai gasped, "Really, how will I tell Naru." she stood and began to pace springing a load of questions.

Ayako laughed at the poor girl and she stopped pacing, "Hey, I have a super big narcissist to tell and your stood there laughing." she pouted and looked up at the older woman who had ceased her laughing,

"Sorry, Sorry, just tell him straight." she said normally. "What?" Mai exclaimed looking at the women like she had said something mad. "I'll do it then," Ayako began to walk out but Mai stopped her, "What if he doesn't want this baby, he hates children, Ayako what am I going to do?" Mai asked her.

She sighed and looked down at the small brunette, the girl was right, Naru hated little kids. "I'm going to runaway," Mai blurted out. Ayako looked at her bewildered, "Mai, don't be rash." Mai smiled, "Its the best option I have got, and you know it."

Ayako thought about it and sigh, "You right but you have to keep in contact with at least me." Mai nodded, "Now, you just have to get them out." Mai said gesturing to the door meaning the two people behind it.

Ayako nodded, "I'll see what I can do but get back into bed and pretend to be asleep, I know Naru will want to see you before he goes." Mai nodded and walked back over to the bed and lay back down.

Mai closed her eyes and let her breathing thin out. She could hear their voices then a sigh, "Mai, get well soon, I love you." Mai heard Naru say before kissing her forehead and leaving. She sat up, "I love you 2 Naru." She admitted quietly.

Mai packed my bag silently, Ayako was still pretending to look after her, she was making tea at the moment. Mai had called in a few favours to help her with the whole running away, her mum's old friend said she could stay with her until the babies are 3 then she would have to move back.

Mai agreed and it was a deal and Mai smiled as she folded up a top."Mai, are you sure you want to leave, I don't think it's the right thing." Mai sighed, "Ayako." She said, Ayako placed the tea's down and she raised her hands, "Fine, I just don't think its the right thing, but if it's what you want then it's okay I guess." The brunette ran over to her and hugged her, "Thank you," she rubbed the younger girls back.

"You better hurry up, but where are you going to go?" Ayako asked, Mai rubbed the back of her head, "My mothers dear friend, she lives in another city not far, I really can't remember of the top of my head." She admitted laughing nervously. Ayako laughed, "Well, at least take this." Ayako handed her a bag, "Look inside" Mai opened the bag, inside was a load of money.

"Ayako," the girl moaned, "What? I always carry loads of money around with me, you never know. I wanted to give some money for you and the baby, think as it as a going away present from me and Bou-san but he doesn't know" Mai grinned, "Thank you." she nodded and picked up her tea.

Mai turnt around and zipped up her last bag. "Right, I'm ready." Mai turnt around and Ayako placed the cup down, "Don't you want to write a note for Naru." Mai let her head fall forward, "Yeah." The brunette walked out of the room with the red head trailing behind her.

Mai lay a note pad and pen in front of herself and sighed, "Here goes." She picked up the pen and began to write.

_Dear Naru,_

_All these years I have spent with you have been amazing, you have always saved me from trouble and always been there. I missed you loads when you left for England and I was so happy when you came back. I have to admit I was a bit annoyed but I got over it soon enough. I love you, and I hope you love me back. I have to leave, I can't always rely on you to save me. I resign as your assistant and I have to leave you. I'm sorry, _

_I love you..._

_Mai Taniyama._

Mai finished and re-read it. She handed it to the older woman and let her read it. Ayako nodded and Mai sighed, "Now I'm done, I'm ready to go." Ayako smiled, "Okay" Mai picked up her bags and left the house saying one last mental goodbye before shutting the door.

Mai POV.

I stood at the train station with Ayako to the left of me, my train pulled up. "Mai." I looked up at Ayako. "This is goodbye" she let a tear fall, "Call me when you get there and always text me" she said handing me a piece of paper.

I let tears fall, "Will do." she pulled me into a hug and we cried, "Goodbye." I muttered pulling away and stepping onto the train with my bags and everything.

I said my final goodbye to Shibuya as I set of for the next town. "Well, here goes nothing." I muttered a small smiled creeping over my face as I rubbed my belly.

Ayako POV.

I watched her board the train, she had red eyes and was on the brink of more tears. He train sped down the line and I sighed looking down. "Mai, be safe." I muttered walking back out.

I stepped out and Bou-san was stood there with his hands on his hips. "Where's Mai?" he asked and I pretended to look shocked. "I only went to the shop, on the way there I saw one of my mum's good mate's and we got talking, I was just on the way to the shops when you came" he nodded, "Why were you by the train station?" he asked and I sighed, "Jeez, I was helping her with her bags down the stairs for the train." I said hitting him on the head. "Ow." he moaned.

"Your a man, lump it, and what do you mean, I left Mai at home, she was awake when I left and alright." Bou-san nodded, "Let's get back then." I nodded and sighed. _Please, please be safe Mai._ I thought walking back down towards Naru's house.

Naru POV.

I was tapping my finger on the desk, something didn't feel right.

_**Noll, just go home if your that worried about her, you really hope she alright. **_Gene said to me.

_**I've got work Stupid Medium.**_

I snapped and he laughed, _**Idiot Scientist. **_

I sighed and stood from where I was sitting. I wanted some tea, Mai wasn't here to make any. I sighed harder and walked out my office, Lin was standing just outside his office.

"I got a call from Ayako and Takigawa-san, Mai's gone missing." he said slowly. My eyes widened and I ran out the door towards the car. I didn't listen to Lin call my name, I got straight into the car and drove over to my house.

Normal POV.

Naru knew there was something up but he didn't expect this. He bolted up toward his door and knocked hard. Ayako swung the door open and he ran in.

"Naru." she called as she chased him into the room he looked at them bed then ran over to the wardrobe to see all her clothes had gone. "Dammit" he shouted as he hit the wall.

"Here." Bou-san said from behind him, Bou-san was just as worried, he was getting restless, while Ayako stood there feeling the guilt watching the two men.

Naru took what was in Bou-san hand and scanned the front. He ripped open the envelope and flipped up the folded paper.

_Dear Naru,_

_All these years I have spent with you have been amazing, you have always saved me from trouble and always been there. I missed you loads when you left for England and I was so happy when you came back. I have to admit I was a bit annoyed but I got over it soon enough. I love you, and I hope you love me back. I have to leave, I can't always rely on you to save me. I resign as your assistant and I have to leave you. I'm sorry, _

_I love you..._

_Mai Taniyama._

He read, his heart beating to fast. "Naru." Lin said from behind me. "She left." Naru stated.

Lin didn't say anything but felt bad for the poor boy, he had finally learnt to love another except Gene and now the person he loved left him. Naru knew he wasn't just going to let her leave, "We are going to search for her, I don't care how long it takes, but I just want to see her again." he admitted letting the first tear in a while falling from his eye.

Ayako and Bou-san stood their shocked and Lin sighed, "We will find her." he commented. Naru grunted. He straightened, "Can I be left alone please?" he asked and the other left quickly.

Naru sighed, "Why me," _**You will find her, she wouldn't have gotten that far and she probably would have her reasons. **_Gene said and I sighed, _**I know but I wished she would tell me these things.**_ Naru admitted to his dead brother who chuckled.

_**Noll, she had changed you for the good, I would do anything to help you get her back, you deserve everything. **_Gene said quietly before cutting the connection.

_**Thank you Gene**_. Naru said before standing. "I will get you back, Mai."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, Go Gene...i love him. :) <strong>

**I know, Mai left. _*Cries*_ Naru let a tear fall. _*Shock*_ and Ayako actually let Mai leave _*Frowns*_**

**Well...Shall i do another Ghost Hunt FF, reveiw to tell me please...Thank you,...**

_Peace Out:** DemonHairedandBlueEyed.**_


	9. Chapter 8: 3 Years Have Passed

**Back, a long two weeks. I think this was one of the hardest to write. Hmm,.**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 8. I hope you like...i did.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: 3 Years Have Passed.<p>

* * *

><p>I was pacing up and down, worrying about the baby and the show.<p>

"Yumi." I turnt around to see a girl bounding towards me, "Koya, are we set?" I asked, "Yeah, my your hair looks lovely."

I smiled and looked down at my jet black hair, "Thank you." she smiled and skipped past me.

I had changed in the past years, I had two identity's. I was a popular singer in a small town called Ryukyu. As a singer I was known as Haruna Yumi, I had jet black hair with blue eyes. My other side was the normal, Mai Taniyama, 23 year old women with an amazing little daughter called Luella.

I named her after his mother, I missed him so much I just didn't know what to do without him. I was back in Shibuya for 4 weeks, I was doing a show at my old pub, the one were my singing career first started, where I met Sauske, where everything happened.

Were I was shot, I cringed.

I had left Luella with Tanaka, my mother friend back in Ryukyu. I stopped pacing and sighed, I made sure my wig was still in place and my eye contacts were sorted out. I twiddled my thumbs and sighed, "Ah, Miss Yumi, thank you so much for doing this"

I looked over at the pub owner I hadn't seen her for years. "Its okay, my pleasure." she grinned, "That's okay. Well we better get started." I nodded and she head onto the stage.

I heard her begin to speak as someone handed me a mic. "Welcome, tonight and for the next 4 weeks we have a special guest, a very amazing singer all the way from Ryukyu. Here it is miss Yumi Haruna." People clapped and cheered as I stepped onto the stage.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to be here, I had always heard about how good this place was and my record label asked me if I wanted to sing here and I gladly accepted, thank you for having me and here is my first song." everyone cheered and I grinned.

"Wow, I shall leave the stage to you, everyone. Yumi" everyone clapped as the music began to play and Mayano-san left the stage.

_Oh Oh Oh Yeah,_

_la la da,_

_Don't get me wrong, I love who I am,_

_I don't want to be ungrateful,_

_it probably sounds strange,_

_I really love the role that I play,_

_the songs I sing, but with all the fame._

_The things that seem so simple,_

_are suddenly so far out of reach._

_Wish they could see that underneath,_

_I'm just an ordinary girl,_

_sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored,_

_sometimes I'm scared, I feel ignored,_

_I feel happy, I get silly,_

_I choke on my own words._

_I make wishes, I have dreams,_

_and I still want to believe,_

_anything can happen in this world,_

_for an ordinary girl,_

_Like you, like me,_

_for an ordinary girl,_

_like you, like me,_

_how are you, hello?, goodbye?_

_Where they here, where they there,_

_and again its time to go,_

_miss popular, always on the roll,_

_put my best foot forward,_

_gotta get on with the show,_

_strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine,_

_everywhere around I get high fives_

_they may be larger than life,_

_yeah, yeah,_

_I'm just an ordinary girl,_

_sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored,_

_sometimes I'm scared, I feel ignored,_

_I feel happy, I get silly,_

_I choke on my own words._

_I make wishes, I have dreams,_

_and I still want to believe,_

_anything can happen in this world,_

_for an ordinary girl,_

_so give it everything, or nothing at all,_

_get back on your feet when,_

_you stumble and fall,_

_a little luck can go a long way,_

_so don't you worry about what people say,_

_who knows, where the wind may blow,_

_for an ordinary girl,_

_I'm just an ordinary girl,_

_sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored,_

_sometimes I'm scared, I feel ignored,_

_I feel happy, I get silly,_

_I choke on my own words._

_I make wishes, I have dreams,_

_and I still want to believe,_

_anything can happen in this world,_

_for an ordinary girl, _

_Like you, like me,_

_for an ordinary girl,_

_like you, like me,_

_for an ordinary girl_

_for an ordinary girl_

_.  
><em>

People clapped and cheered and I bowed, "If anyone has any requested then just throw them at me, I am open to requests, I will give you time to think while I sing this next song, this was given to me by a friend, I love this song." I nodded towards the man and he begun the music I looked around the crowd completely missing out someone important.

.

_I am moving though the crowds,_

_trying to find myself,_

_feels like a guitar that's never played,_

_will someone strum away,_

_and I ask my self,_

_who do I be?,_

_do I want to throw away the key, _

_and invent a whole new me_

_So I tell myself,_

_no one, no one,_

_don't want to be,_

_no one but me._

_You were moving through the crowds,_

_trying to find yourself,_

_feeling like a doll left on the shelf,_

_will someone take it down,_

_and you ask your self,_

_who do I be?_

_Do I want to throw away the key,_

_or invent a whole new me._

_Gotta tell yourself,_

_no one, no one,_

_don't want to be,_

_no one but me,_

_your life is out of the,_

_shadows of the walls,_

_you turn the light on to mix it all,_

_wonder what its like to be filled with glass,_

_open all the blinds and open the curtains,_

_no one, no one,_

_don't want to be,_

_no one, but me._

_.  
><em>

I smiled as people clapped again, "Right is there any requests?" I asked and a man stepped on with a piece of paper, "Ah, there are a few, what's the first one." I stiffened at the writing and the song.

"Well thank you for the request I will sing it now." I smiled and looked out at the crowd, I couldn't see him or them for that matter, I was grateful.

"Thank you." I said to the man and he walked off,

"So, this is the next song, What you mean to me, by Mai Taniyama." I said trying not to grit my teeth or stutter.

.

_Can't blame you,_

_for thinking, _

_that you never really knew me at all,_

_I tried to, deny you,_

_but nothing ever made me feel so wrong._

_I thought I was protecting you, _

_from everything that I go through,_

_but I know that we got lost along the way,_

_here I am, with all my heart._

_I hope you understand,_

_I know I let you down,_

_but I'm never going to make that same mistake again,_

_you brought me closer, too who I really am, _

_come take my hand, I want the world to see,_

_what you mean to me._

_What you mean to me._

_Just know that,_

_I'm Sorry,_

_I never wanted to make you feel so small,_

_Our story, is just beginning,_

_we'll let the truth, brake down these walls, oh yeah yeah,_

_and every time I think of you,_

_I think of how you push me through,_

_and show me how much better I could be,_

_here I am, with all my heart._

_I hope you understand,_

_I know I let you down,_

_but I'm never going to make that same mistake again,_

_you brought me closer, too who I really am, _

_come take my hand, I want the world to see,_

_what you mean to me._

_Yeah Yeah,_

_You make me feel like I'm myself,_

_instead of being someone else._

_I want to leave that every day,_

_But you say what no one else was saying,_

_you know exactly how to get to me,_

_You know it's what I need,_

_Its what I need,_

_here I am, with all my heart._

_I hope you understand,_

_I know I let you down,_

_but I'm never going to make that same mistake again,_

_you brought me closer, too who I really am, _

_come take my hand, I want the world to see,_

_what you mean to me._

_What you mean to me._

_.  
><em>

I finished feeling really bad but brightened up when Mayano-san walked on stage,

"Wow, that was amazing, just like the real person, Yumi, what's the next request?" she asked as I took the pieces of paper out of my pocket,

"It's Not Too Late, by Mai Taniyama," I mentally cringed, "Ah, yes Mai's songs are a hit here, you will get many of them, she was loved, we all hope for the best and Mr Kazuaya Shibuya, I hope your still doing your best finding her."

She said down to her left and I looked over to see everyone sat there. I sat Ayako on her phone trying to call someone, Bou-san and the others grinning and he was sat there looking normal.

"Well, lets get this next song going." I smiled, "Okay, I dedicate this song to Mr Kazuaya Shibuya and his hope to find Mai." I smiled softly at the thought and then looked back at the man who nodded and the music began to play.

_.  
><em>

_Ohh,_

_Here I am,_

_feels like the walls are closings in,_

_once again, its time to face it and be strong_

_I wanna do the right thing now,_

_I know it's up to me somehow,_

_I've lost my way._

_If I could take it all back, I would know,_

_I never meant to let you all down,_

_and now I've got to try, to turn it all around._

_And figure out how to fix this,_

_I know there's a way so I promise,_

_I'm gunna clean up the mess I've made. _

_Maybe it's not to late,_

_maybe it's not to late, oh_

_So I'll take a stand, _

_even though its complicated,_

_If I can, I wanna change the way I have made it,_

_I gotta do the right thing now,_

_I know it's up to me somehow,_

_I'll find my way,_

_If I could take it all back, I would know,_

_I never meant to let you all down,_

_and now I've got to try, to turn it all around._

_And figure out how to fix this,_

_I know there's a way so I promise,_

_I'm gunna clean up the mess I've made. _

_Maybe it's not to late,_

_I'm gonna find the strength,_

_to be the one that holds it all together, _

_show you that I'm sorry,_

_but I know that we can make it better,_

_If I could take it all back, I would know,_

_I never meant to let you all down,_

_and now I've got to try, to turn it all around._

_And figure out how to fix this,_

_I know there's a way so I promise,_

_I'm gunna clean up the mess I've made. _

_Maybe it's not to late,_

_If I could take it all back, I would know,_

_I never meant to let you all down,_

_and now I've got to try, to turn it all around._

_And figure out how to fix this,_

_I know there's a way so I promise,_

_I'm gunna clean up the mess I've made. _

_Maybe it's not to late,_

_maybe it's not to late, oh_

_.  
><em>

Mayano-san came running on, "Ah, its' time for Yumi's break, I am sorry, we have a few more guest so please enjoy." I waved good bye as I departed the staged and found Koya, waiting.

"Yumi, you have someone on the phone for you." I nodded and took the phone from her and we to the dressing room,.

"Hello?"

"Yumi, That's a nice name." I nearly dropped the phone.

"Ayako." they lady laughed, "I know that voice from anywhere, your lucky no one else has noticed yet."

I laughed, "Yeah." she sighed, "But Naru seems on edge, I think he might be catching on I think-"

"Ayako" I heard a familiar voice sound. "Naru." she stuttered and I froze, "Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"Say it's your mother." she sighed, "It's my best friend, Sakura." she added quickly.

"You said you didn't speak to any of your best friends." I froze again. "Now, who is it?" he continued, "Well..." Ayako trailed of then I heard movement.

"Hello?" I was still frozen. "If this is you Mai, you better start talking." I put the phone down straight away and hit my fist on the table, "How did he know it was me," I muttered angrily.

The phone rang again, Ayako number flashed up. I answered it. "Mai" it was Naru's warning tone, I put the phone down again and then turnt it off. I hit the table again causing it to hurt but I sucked up the pain. "Dammit." I muttered again.

I took of my wig and ran my finger's through my hair and the took out my contact lenses. I looked at my self, I was still the same old Mai. I sighed and pulled back on my wig after 10 minuets. Then I placed my eye contacts in place again and stood.

I opened the door and smiled seeing Koya there, "Ready?" she asked and I nodded and we head back stage again. Waiting was Mayano, "Ah, Yumi, can you sing this song, it was requested." I looked at the song and nearly choked. "This song." she nodded and I nearly fainted, this was the song...I nodded and she squealed,

"Thank you, then you have 3 songs on your own to do." I nodded and she ran onto the stage as the people stopped right on cue. "Well give a huge cheers for the Killers." people shouted and the band members walked past me. I smiled and stood my the stairs.

"Now our guest is back, welcome to the stage, singing World Of Chances by Mai Taniyama, Yumi." she shouted, ran off the other way as the music started and I made my way up on the stage.

,

_You got a face for a smile you know._

_A shame you waste it when your breaking me slowly._

_But I've got a world of chances for you_

_I've got a world of chances for you._

_I've got a world of chances,_

_chances that your burning through._

_I've got a paper and pen_

_I go to write a goodbye and that's when_

_I know I've got a world of chances for you_

_I've got a world of chances for you_

_I've got a world of chances _

_chances that your burning through._

_Ohh, im going my own way._

_My feet found there strength again,_

_But Ohh, its getting to hard to say_

_were falling of the edge again._

_Were at the end._

_Were at the end._

_Maybe your call me someday_

_here ill be brave and save the number so it don't go away_

_and she, had a world of chances for you_

_she had a world of chances for you._

_She had a world of chances,_

_chances you were burning through._

_Chances you were burning through._

_Chances you were burning through._

_Ohh, _

_You got a face for a smile you know._

_.  
><em>

I wiped a tear that had fallen, "Thank you, this next song means the world to me, I sung it a lot when I was 17, it's called Like Whoa." I smiled and bowed and the music started I looked around then looked down at the other who were talking and scolding Ayako who was glancing at me while I sent an apologetic look.

I didn't notice Naru watching her intensely and then him look up at me.

.

_Life is good I can't complain,_

_I mean I could but no one listening,_

_your image over realms my brain, _

_and it feels good, good good. _

_Now I'm rolling my window down,_

_I love the wind but I hate the sound,_

_your like a tattoo that I can't remove, _

_and it feels good, it feels good,_

_it feels good,_

_like a roller coaster ride,_

_were moving out and we're like,_

_whoa whoa,_

_can't believe we're like,_

_whoa, whoa_

_up and down, and side to side,_

_every inch of me is like,_

_whoa, whoa,_

_can you feel that,_

_whoa whoa._

_In the morning it begins again,_

_It feels like I'm falling,_

_better strap me in,_

_I think I'm running out of oxygen,_

_and it feels good, it feels good, _

_it feels good._

_like a roller coaster ride,_

_were moving out and we're like,_

_whoa whoa,_

_can't believe we're like,_

_whoa, whoa_

_up and down, and side to side,_

_every inch of me is like,_

_whoa, whoa,_

_can you feel that,_

_whoa whoa._

_My inner ambitions, are begin to let go,_

_this situation, I can't help but lose control,_

_you are the friction, I can't not seem to brake,_

_It feels good, it feels good. _

_I'm holding on,_

_hold it all in x4_

_Like a roller coaster ride,_

_running off the line,_

_running off the rack,_

_I needs to be controlled,_

_like a roller coaster ride, whoa_

_were moving out and we're like, whoa,_

_won't you let your love in, whoa,_

_every inch of me is like whoa,_

_got me feeling like._

_.  
><em>

I beamed while everyone cheered my name. I grinned, Mayano ran on stage as I put the mic to my mouth

"Thank you, I still have a load of songs left for the nights to come but my last song tonight is Collapsed. I love this song," Mayano giggled,

"Is this song dedicated to anyone." I nodded, "I wrote this song almost a year ago, I made a big mistake and till this day, I still regret it. I wrote this song to prove to myself that the mistake was truly a regrettable one. Thank you, and I hope you like it." Mayano sighed, "My, but was the reason a good reason to leave."

I smiled, "It was, I couldn't imagine what would happen if I didn't leave." Mayano nodded, "What was the reason?" she asked and I froze and the relaxed.

_I might as well say it._ "I was pregnant." Mayano squealed, "Awww, so there is a little Yumi-chan some where." I grinned, "Yeah, her name is Haruna Luella." I tried to stop myself but couldn't, I just give the biggest clue out to who I was and the others were only down there.

I didn't look down at them but at Mayano. "Awww, can you bring her with you tomorrow?" she asked. I smiled, "Why not." she squealed. "Awww, well lets get back to singing, this is your last song so I hope everyone enjoys it." people screamed and shouted and I smiled. "Here goes." Mayano nodded and ran of stage as the music began.

_You were the one_  
><em>That I couldn't find<em>  
><em>Hidden away<em>  
><em>In the depths of my mind<em>

_Why did I let you go_  
><em>You're to good to be true<em>  
><em>I messed it up and now I don't know what to do<em>  
><em>We ran in circles and wasted time<em>  
><em>From right to wrong<em>  
><em>From right to wrong<em>

_If I knew that you were mine_  
><em>I wouldn't have wasted time<em>  
><em>I wish I could erase the past<em>  
><em>Now its all collapsed<em>  
><em>In my lap<em>

_I over thought_  
><em>So I locked up my heart yeah<em>  
><em>There you stand<em>  
><em>Your blue eyes hidden beneath your hood<em>

_Why did I let you go_  
><em>You're to good to be true<em>  
><em>I messed it up and now I don't know what to do<em>  
><em>We ran in circles and wasted time<em>  
><em>From right to wrong<em>  
><em>From right to wrong<em>

_If I knew that you were mine_  
><em>I wouldn't have wasted time<em>  
><em>I wish I could erase the past<em>  
><em>Now its all collapsed<em>  
><em>In my lap<em>

_My mind is blank just like a clean slate_  
><em>Will I meet another guy with the same blue eyes<em>  
><em>And the same name, with the converse shoes I gave.<em>  
><em>Will he have the same laugh<em>  
><em>Wear my home made hat.<em>  
><em>Bet I'll make another mistake.<em>  
><em>And think he's just another fake.<em>

_Wish I could erase the past now_  
><em>Wish I could bring you back<em>

_If I knew that you were mine_  
><em>I wouldn't have wasted time<em>  
><em>I wish I could erase the past<em>  
><em>Now its all collapsed<em>  
><em>In my lap<em>

_If I knew that you were mine_  
><em>I wouldn't have wasted time<em>  
><em>I wish I could erase the past<em>  
><em>Now its all collapsed<em>  
><em>In my lap.<em>

_.  
><em>

People were cheering and shouting 'encore' and I laughed. I bowed, "Thank you for having me, I will see you tomorrow." I waved the crowd of and let out a huge sigh as I left the stage.

"Okaa-san." I looked up at my beautiful girl. "Sorry, she wouldn't settle, she said you needed her." I smiled softly. "Oh really." I picked up the girl. "Okaa-san, He's here, he's here?" I looked down at my girl as we walked down the hall to the exit.

"Who's here Hun?" I asked turning the corner bumping into someone. "Sorry." I said looking down at Luella making sure she was alright.

"Its alright." I tensed at the voice. I looked up into his eyes. "Ah, still." I said and started to walk off but stopped when she said it.

"Okaa-san, its him, its him, Okaa-san, its the man in my dreams." I looked down at Luella stunned. "I'm sorry darling but its not." she shook her head.

"No, Okaa-san, he said that he would be here tonight and that he was looking for you." I tensed again and carried on walking until a hand came down on my shoulder. I didn't look up but down, "Mai." he said slowly and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Naru." I whispered, shook his hand of my shoulder and entered my dressing room. I didn't shut the door behind me because I knew he would just follow me. I head the door shut and lock.

I put Luella down and looked at her smile, "Okaa-san." I smiled. "Go to sleep Luella, me and this man need to speak." she nodded slowly and slumped in the chair.

Once her breathing thinned out and I was satisfied that she asleep, I rose from my crouching position. I took of my wig and placed it on the stand, I took out the net and shook my hair. "Mai." he said from behind me and I turnt around slowly.

He had a smile on his face. "Naru, I" he stepped closer to me so we were inches away.

"Why? Why leave?" he looked over at Luella, "Did you leave because of her, I" he said slowly.

I looked down, "Because I was scared." his hand came to my chin and lifted my face to his. "Why would you be scared, you had the others and you had me, I wouldn't of loved you any different and I would love her just as much." I smiled softly, "I wished I could erase the past." he chuckled, "So that song was about this," and I nodded, he chuckled again and I smiled.

"I really am sorry." he touched my cheek. "Don't Mai, I never stopped looking for you, I searched and searched everyday." I let a tear fall down my cheek,

"Why did you, I'm not that important." he smiled, "You are to me, you and Luella are." I smiled and he leant down and kissed me, it was soft.

I had missed him so much, it was un real. He pulled away and pulled me into a hug. "I love you Mai, you and Luella, You two are my world now." I smiled,

"I love you too Naru, your also my world."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, Naru said that. OCC alert.*Smiles.*<strong>

**There you go, Chapter 8. *Smiles.***

**R&R. Thank you.**

**Peace out-** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	10. Chapter 9: Back Again

**Hey, i is back. **

**I only just realised, i said at the end of every chapter, i would write the songs i used, but it seems i haven't on the last one or two. Sorry...**

**Anyway, chapter 9 for you. **

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Back Again.<p>

* * *

><p>I was sat in my dressing room, Naru had Luella, everyone else was where they should be and I was getting ready for tonight.<p>

I had my wig on and done my make up and I was ready, "Yumi'" My agent called through the door.

"Yeah," I called and the door opened. "Yumi, I have to speak to you, but I would like you to meet someone, you might of heard of him, he was famous and wrongly accused. Meet Sauske Urahara", I stopped what I was doing.

_no, Sauske was arrested for kid napping me._ I looked in the mirror, I was lucky he couldn't see me, I put and a fake smile.

I turnt round with the fake smile plastered to my and looked up at him, the same as always, "Nice to meet you." he put his hand out and I shook it.

"We will be singing tonight." I nodded, "Well its a pleasure to be singing with someone like you." I lied and he chuckled, "Thank you."

I stood and tried not to look nervous, "Sorry, I have to see someone quickly." he nodded and I swiftly left my agent and Sauske in my dressing room.

I head out to the others and saw them all chatting.

"Yumi" Ayako called as I approached them. Naru looked up at me and Luella was tapping his knee's.

"He's back." was all I said and they looked up at me. "Who's back?" they asked but the microphone sounded.

"Hello, welcome back today, we have two special guest tonight, we have the amazing Yumi back everyone with her cute daughter, and we have another guest. He was wrongly accused and he doesn't mind if you hate him, but he is back to prove that he didn't do it on purpose. Please give a warm welcome to the stage, Haruna Yumi and Urahara Sauske." I tensed and looked down at the others.

They all looked so shocked, I dipped my head forward, turnt around and walked onto the stage. "Yumi, how are you?" she asked and I slipped on my singing mask.

"I'm great." she laughed, "Sauske, how are you." he smiled, "I feel happy, being back here, I just wanted to say that what I did to Mai was an mistake and I wish to apologise to her, I was bribed and beaten to help that man." he stated and every one Aww'ed.

"I want to make it up to her and see her again, I still love her and hope I can find her." I sighed.

"Well, lets get this song on the road. Yumi, your up first." I smiled, "Thank you, this song is called Dream by Miley Cyrus. I hope you like it." people clapped as Sauske and Mayano left the stage, the music started and I smiled.

_Do me a favour  
>And tell me what you think about me<br>Tell me how you want this to be  
>Go out on a limb and just dream<em>

_Paint a picture_  
><em>Choose your colours extra wise<em>  
><em>Especially what you put on my mind<em>  
><em>Imagine what it be like to touch the sky, yeah, yeah<em>

_Whoa oh, your thoughts are gonna pick me up_  
><em>Do you know it's good to feel so much<em>

_Whoa, you got my head in the clouds_  
><em>Whoa, you got me thinking out loud<em>  
><em>The more you dream about me the more I believe<em>  
><em>That nothing's ever out of reach<em>  
><em>So dream, dream, dream<em>

_I breathe your visions_  
><em>They pull me through the coldest of nights<em>  
><em>They steer me towards that moment in time<em>  
><em>When you show me what it means for you to be mine, yeah<em>  
><em>Whoa, oh you're giving me the will to try<em>  
><em>Do you know that there's happy in these eyes<em>

_Whoa, you got my head in the clouds_  
><em>Whoa, you got me thinking out loud<em>  
><em>The more you dream about me the more I believe<em>  
><em>That nothings ever out of reach<em>  
><em>So dream, dream, dream<em>

_It's like my birthday_  
><em>Every time you look at me<em>  
><em>It's like the best thing<em>  
><em>Every time that you dream, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_Whoa oh, your thoughts are gonna pick me up_  
><em>Do you know it's good to feel too much<em>

_Whoa, you got my head in the clouds_  
><em>Whoa, you got me thinking out loud<em>  
><em>The more you dream about me the more I believe<em>  
><em>That nothings ever out of reach<em>  
><em>So dream, dream, dream<em>

_The more you dream about me the more that I believe_  
><em>That nothings ever out of reach<em>  
><em>So dream, dream, dream,<em>  
><em>Dream<em>

I bowed, "Thank you, as I promised last night, I would bring my daughter here, so here is little Yumi-chan, my three year old daughter everyone." my agent walked on stage with her and handed her to me,.

"I wanted my next song to be sung with Luella next to me, she loves this song, this song is Swagger Jagger by Cher Lloyd." The music started and Luella began to giggle.

_You can't stop looking at me,_

_staring at me,_

_be what I be,_

_You can't stop looking at me,_

_so get out of my face,_

_You can't stop picking at me,_

_writing about me,_

_tweeting about me,_

_I can't stop, this is what I'm gunna be,_

_my swagger in Jagger,_

_Get on the floor,_

_get, get, get on the floor,_

_my swagger in Jagger,_

_get on the floor,_

_get, get, get on the floor,_

_I got it in Jack,_

_Swagger Jagger, Swagger Jagger,_

_you should get some of your own,_

_count the money, get your game up_

_your a hater, just let it go,_

_Swagger Jagger, Swagger Jagger,_

_you should get some of your own,_

_count the money, get your game up_

_get your game up, get your game up,_

_you can't stop shouting at me,_

_holla'ering at me,_

_be what I be,_

_you can't stop looking at me,_

_so get out of my way,_

_you can't stop, youtubeing me,_

_RMP,_

_runt this beat,_

_I can't stop, this is what its gunna be,_

_I'm laughing all the way,_

_Get on the floor,_

_get, get, get on the floor,_

_get, get, get on the floor,_

_Get, get, get on the floor,_

_I got it in Jack,_

_Swagger Jagger, Swagger Jagger,_

_you should get some of your own,_

_count the money, get your game up_

_your a hater, just let it go,_

_Swagger Jagger, Swagger Jagger,_

_you should get some of your own,_

_count the money, get your game up_

_get your game up, get your game up,_

_I, hate her, kiss kiss,_

_I'll see you later,_

_I, hate her,_

_it was really, really, really nice to meet ya,_

_Get on the floor,_

_get, get, get on the floor,_

_get, get, get on the floor,_

_get on the floor,_

_I got it in Jack,_

_Get on the floor,_

_get, get, get on the floor,_

_my swaggers is Jagger,_

_get on the floor,_

_get on the floor_

_I got it in Jack,_

I finished, everyone was laughing, screaming and shouting.

Luella was dancing around by my feet, because I let her down, half way through the song. "Okaa-san" she squealed and I picked her up.

"Thank you, its time for a break, I hope you enjoy listening to Sauske." I lied with a huge smile on my face.

We both walked of and I brushed past Sauske shoulders we left the stage. Something inside caused me to feel faint and I fell to the floor.

"Miss Yumi." someone shouted, I heard Luella crying my name as everything went blurring. The crying slowly faded and I head running.

"Yumi" people shouted but I didn't hear no more when I feel into dream land.

* * *

><p><em>I hadn't had a dream in years and it was weird being back, the last dream I had was when I had been shot, that was over 4 years ago. I sat in the darkness waiting for something to appear, rather for him to appear. <em>

_A saw a figure before start to form, it wasn't who I was expecting, it was the man with the green eyes, this guys was the one who shot me. _

"_Well, Mai isn't it nice seeing you again." I shuffled back as he started to walk towards me. "Ilko, what are you doing here?" I asked. _

_He had reached me before I knew it I was being lifted up. _

"_I'm here to get what I need, I died years ago outside, in the road, because of you ." "Your mother, was such a sweet heart, when she gave me your name, I remember it clearly. She was supposed to give me something special but didn't." he laughed,._

"_I hit her, I beat her up, she pleaded and cried and then finally told me your name, Mai Taniyama, 13 years old and was alone, waiting for her to return. I then gave her the illness, I gave it to her, she died." _

_I closed my eyes. "Let go of me." I growled but he didn't "Now, Mai, that is no way to speak to me, I want to know one thing, where are you?" he growled, I smirked._

"_Oh, I'm somewhere you don't know, and don't think I will be easily manipulated me this time, because I won't be manipulated that easily, sorry got to dash, I have family and friends to wake up to." I closed my eyed and felt his grip loosen as I drifted awake._

* * *

><p><strong>Done, it didn't like that chapter. Only because, Ilko and Sauske were back, but hey, i was the one that wrote it. You really didn't think Mai would get her happy ending yet.<strong>

**Well, thank you for all the reviews. They were loved.**  
><strong>Here are the names. (Read their stories, they are amazing.)<strong>

**mindless-love**  
><strong>xSapphirexRosesxFan<strong>  
><strong>Lily Animelian Gu<strong>

**You three and your reviews. Thanks very much :)**

**Read and Review, thank you.**

**Peace out-**_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed.  
><em>


	11. Chapter 10: Mai's Back?

**I won't update for two weeks. I'm sorry readers. :/ But here is your last chapter for this week, i hope you enjoyyyyyyyy :)**

**Read and Review.**

**Chapter 10.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Mai's Back?<p>

* * *

><p>I felt warm and I felt safe. It was like someone was holding me close to them, they were so warm. I snuggled closer into the warmth and smiled. I heard a coughchuckle. I slipped open one eye to stare up at Naru.

"Naru." I said slowly and he let out a breath, "I thought I had lost you Mai." I smiled and opened the other eye to let all the light in, and all his face, "I'm not going that easily." I touched his cheek and smiled again.

"Okaa-san," I heard Luella exclaim. I looked next to me to see Luella. "Darling, are you okay." she grinned, "I'm fine, the man in my dreams said he was happy and that you were safe, but he was worried about you." I looked down at Luella. "Gene." I mumbled. Naru sighed, "Gene and his feelings." I elbowed him causing him to wince.

"Well," I said stroking my daughter hair, "Where are the others?" I asked trying to sit up but Naru kept me down. "They are at home, its 3 in the morning, you pasted out over 7 hours ago." I huffed, "Stupid dreams." I muttered looking down at Luella. "Lu, honey, do you want something to eat or drink'?" I asked and she nodded, I looked up and Naru and he sighed letting me sit up.

We were lying in his bed, in his house, just us three. I blushed and slide my bare legs out. I was in Naru's t-shirt, I blushed even more. I stood on slight wobbly legs and made my way over to the door. Hands came around my waist. "If your going to wobble like that then let me help you, Luella." he called softly and I heard the pattering of feet.

"Otou-san." Luella called clinging onto Naru's leg. "Why don't I make your snack, why don't you and Okaa-san rest." the girl nodded and Nary helped me back over to the bed and Luella cuddle close to me. Naru kissed me on the forehead before leaving. I looked around his room again, like I used to and sighed stroking Luella's hair. "What did the man say?" I asked Luella. She smiled looking up at me with her big eyes.

"He said you were talking with someone, someone nasty, he couldn't get to you and was worried, but then he said you were safe and happy and that's when we both woke up." I chuckled, "Oh," she nodded and I tickled her tummy, "Well, that man is your uncle." she grinned, "Really," I nodded and she began to giggle and then I did stroking her hair again.

"Okaa-san." I looked down at Luella, "Yes dear." she looked up a bit scared. "There was this other man there, yesterday." she said then looking down. I sat up, "What did he look like dear." I tried sounding calm. "Dark hair, dark eyes, really scary...he said...he said, he..." she broke into tears and I pulled her into a hug, "Don't worry dear, he won't get you or me, or Otou-san, we will all be safe, Ilko won't get us." she pulled away, "That's his name, Okaa-san how do you know him?" I looked down at the scared and the curious girl, "Its a long story, but its not nice for you darling, maybe next time." she nodded and I hugged her again looking a head of me.

Ilko flashed up and I jumped back hitting my head on the wall behind. "Ow." I muttered rubbing the back of my head. "What have you done now." a coldish voice asked from the door. I sat blot up, nervously rubbing the back of my head grinning at him. "Nothing Naru." he shook his head and walked over to me and Luella, "Lu." he called and the girl crawled over me to her dad. He handed her her sippy cup and she sat with that while we sat there with tea. Naru was giving off a bad aura, and a thinking one.

"You heard then," I muttered and I head a sigh, "Mai, what happened?" he asked me and I sighed, "Ill explain it, but first, I want everyone round here so I can tell everyone, you would want to know this, this is why he was my Guardian and how my mother really died."

* * *

><p>7 hours later and everyone gathered round Naru's house to listen to my dream and how Ilko was my Guardian, and the death of my mother. I sipped at the tea in my hands and a soft sigh escaped my lips, "Ilko killed my mother, he gave her a illness, which increased every week."<p>

I looked up from the cup I had in my hands. "She died because of this illness and he began my legal Guardian because he was the only family member I had." I looked down at the sleeping Luella next to me.

"Then when I started high school, I got close to one of the teachers and he hated it, soon, I was moving in with her permanently and he got even angrier, that's when the accident happened, and I thought he died." I stroked Luella hair softly and sighed.

"I was getting the rest of my stuff when he barged into my room, he was shouting the odds at me, he hit me and beat me, I ran with what I could pick up and he chased me." I let a small tears fall, "I ran out the house and down the street, he followed me the whole way when a van came racing down the road, it missed me but I thought Ilko wasn't so lucky, I kept running, I never looked back to see if he really did died, and it looks like he never did." I sighed moving my hand back up to the cup.

"Now, I thinks he's still my Guardian and wants me to go back there, I hated it with him." I looked up at the others, "I'm just to scared he is going to take Luella away from me." I looked down at my trembling hands.

No one had spoken a word through out my whole story, I was glad but then not because, I wanted them to say something, but I didn't want them to ask to much. "They won't take Luella away." Naru said through gritted teeth. I looked over at him and smiled softly, "I know, but I just can't shake this feeling..." I trailed off and Bou-san chuckle, "Mai, you have all of us, protecting you and Luella, you have Naru and me."

He looked over and Naru, who sent him a death glare then quickly turnt back to me, making me chuckle slightly, "Personally, I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of Naru." I smiled, "Especially after what he did to Sauske." I sighed.

"Bou-san." I moaned and he chuckled. I looked round at the others, "He is locked away so he can't get you, its just Sauske we are worried about" Ayako admitted and I looked down. " I know, I just." my phone began to vibrate, and Koya number flashed up.

"I have to get this." I said and pressed the green button. "Koya, what can I do for you?" I asked and she laughed, "Its time for rehearsals," I looked down at my watch. "Damn." I said standing, "Sure, I'll be there soon" I ended the call and picked up Luella, "I have to go, I got rehearsals, I will see you all tonight." I walked round the house picking up things, no one stopped me, or no one moved from there seats.

I took my coat of the side and head to the door, just to be stopped. Someone had grasped my wrist.

"Naru, I really have to go." I said slipping out of his grip and walked out the door.

I stood outside the pub, it was surrounded by paparazzi. "Yumi." I heard Mayano called and I ran down the back alley, "Okay, sorry about that, they are here for Sauske and Mai." I looked at her, "What?" I said and she laughed, "Mai's back, they had found her."

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahah. Cliffy. <strong>

**Read and Review.**

**See you in Two weeks. **

**Peace out-** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	12. Chapter 11: I wish life was that simple

**Back with the next chapter. I hope you like.**

**I have good news and bad news.**

**The good news is that I have written and Inuyasha and Ghost Hunt crossover. Yeah.**

**Bad news, this story is coming to an end. *Crys***

**Here you are...Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: I wish life was that simple.<p>

* * *

><p>"What?" I said again and she laughed, "Come in and meet her." I nodded still very shocked and followed her in, I heard two voice singing.<p>

"Ah, Mayano-san." a girl voice called and I saw a dark haired girl bound towards us. "Mai," she said and they hugged. I glared at the girl, "Ah you must be Yumi, I heard you sang a few of my songs." I smiled, "Yeah," she looked me up and down and smiled, "It will be nice singing with you," I nodded and Sauske walked over.

"Mai, lets carry on practising." the girl grinned and they kissed and head back to the stage and I growled lightly causing Luella to look at me. "Okaa-san." I looked at her and smiled, "I need to phone someone."

Mayano turnt to me, "So you ready to get rehearsing" I shook my head, "I need to make a quick phone call." she nodded and I set Luella down on a chair as Mayano walked off towards the stage. I pulled out my phone and dialled in his number. "Hello." I sighed, "Naru, I need you to come here now, we have a huge problem." I heard something drop.

"Mai, what's happened.?" he asked coldly. I looked at Luella then at the fake Mai, "Someone has stolen my identity." he chuckled, "What do you mean." I sighed hard sitting next to Luella. "A girl has shown up and said she is Mai Taniyama, the famous singer that has apparently gone missing, she looks just like me," I heard a grunt, "Seriously."

I sighed, "Come and see for yourself." and with that I closed the phone down and leant back in the chair. "I knew it was you." I looked up and saw my old agent. "Ami" I mumbled and she hugged me, "Mai, where have you been?" she asked and I shushed her, "I'm now Yumi Haruna, I still am Mai but left because of my gorgeous daughter." she laughed and I smiled, "I'll explain, sit down." she nodded and I explained everything to her, right from when Naru left.

* * *

><p><strong>Fast Forward.<strong>

* * *

><p>I was pacing up and down backstage like I always did, Naru had Luella again, the fake Mai and Sauske where with Ami somewhere. I let out a breath and heard a slight chuckle.<p>

"Show nervous." I looked over my shoulder at Sauske, "Yeah, get it all the time, I thought you were with Ami?" I asked and he shook his head. "You must be really happy you got Mai back." I stated as someone handed me a mic. He laughed, "Yeah, but she feels a lot different." I nodded, "After everything, and after 4 years of not seeing her, she is going to be different." he smiled, "Yeah."

I grinned and turnt back around to roll my eyes and wait for Mayano to call me to the stage. "Welcome, tonight we have three fantastic singers, we have the one and only Yumi, the amazing Sauske and our very mysterious and finally found, Mai Taniyama." the crowd went wild and I smiled, "First I would like to welcome Yumi to the stage everyone, thank you." she left the stage and I waited for the music to start before I walked onto the stage.

(A/N: _Real Mai Singing._ Fake Mai Singing. **Sauske Singing**. Fake Mai doesn't sing in this chapter but hey :))

_Mai:_

_I saw you with your new girl,_

_just yesterday,_

_I feel that I must confess, _

_even though it kills me,_

_to have to say,_

_I'll admit that I was impressed._

_And its just your love affection,_

_got a command you want your selection. _

_I know that I shouldn't be concerned,_

_in the back of my mind,_

_I can't help but question. _

_Does she rub your feet?_

_When you had a long day?_

_Scratch your scalp?_

_when you take along nap,_

_Does she know that you, like to play PS2,_

_to six in the morning like I do,_

_I can't explain this feeling, I think about it,_

_every day, _

_and even though we've moved on,_

_it gets so hard to walk away, walk away, walk away, walk away,_

_I was counting my life, from day to day,_

_hoping baby you'll come back,_

_and I tell myself not to be afraid,_

_to move on but It seems I can't._

_I know men have given me attention,_

_it ain't the same as your affection,_

_I know I should be content, _

_but in the back of my mind, I can't help but question,_

_does he kiss me on the forehead?_

_Every week end?_

_Show up on my doorstep?_

_With a bouquet._

_Does he call me in the middle of the day, just to say?_

_Baby, I love you, _

_like you used to._

_I can't explain this feeling, I think about it everyday._

_And even though we've moved on,_

_it gets so hard to walk away, walk away, walk away, walk away,_

_I'm going to remember, you going to remember me,_

_the things we did, the way we shared, _

_our fantasy,_

_just you and me,_

_my friend, my love, my family,_

_how did we lose the love that was meant to be._

_Sometimes I kiss him and I wish it was you I was kissing,_

_sometimes I miss him and wish it was you I was missing._

_Sometimes I hug him and wish it was you I was hugging, _

_and I realised how much I'm bugging, _

_so hard to express this feeling,_

_cause no one compares to you,_

_you'll know she'll never love you, _

_like I do._

_I can't explain this feeling, I think about it everyday._

_And even though we've moved on,_

_it gets so hard to walk away, walk away, walk away, walk away,_

_I can't explain this feeling, I think about it everyday._

_And even though we've moved on,_

_it gets so hard to walk away, walk away, walk away, walk away,_

_I'm gunna remember you, you gunna remember me,_

_remember you,_

_I'm gunna remember you, you gunna remember me,_

_yeah, yeah, eh hey._

I finished with a smiled and the crowd began cheering frantically. "Wow, Miss Yumi, that was moving." I looked down and blushed, "Thank you." she one-arm hugged me. "What's your next song?" she asked, "Sweet Dreams, I wrote it myself and it is important to me, its inspired by my dreams." she smiled, "What sort of dreams do you have ay," people laughed and I grinned.

"Well, I dream about the people important to me and one very amazing person, who is always there for me, I hadn't wrote a song about him yet so I thought I would." she laughed along with the crowd, "Well, I will let you sing." she left the song and I nodded to the man to start the song.

_Mai:_

_turn the lights on,_

_Every night I rest in my bed,_

_with hopes to get a chance to see you,_

_when I close my eyes,_

_I'm going out of my head,_

_lost in a fairy tale,_

_you hold my hand,_

_and be my guide,_

_clouds filled with star struck by your sky,_

_I hope it rains, your the perfect lullaby,_

_what kind of dream is he?_

_You could be a sweet dreams,_

_after a beautiful nightmare,_

_either way I, don't want to wake up,_

_sweets dreams,_

_after a beautiful nightmare,_

_somebody pinch me,_

_your smiles to good,_

_my guilty passion, I ain't going no where,_

_as longs as your here, I'll be blowing now air._

_You could be my sweet dreams,_

_after a beautiful nightmare,_

_either way I, don't want to wake up,_

_wishing you when I say my prays._

_I wrap you around all of my thoughts,_

_boy your my temporary guide,_

_wish when I wake up your there._

_To smiled down at me for real,_

_tell me that you'll stay by our side._

_what kind of dream is he?_

_You could be a sweet dreams,_

_after a beautiful nightmare,_

_either way I, don't want to wake up,_

_sweets dreams,_

_after a beautiful nightmare,_

_somebody pinch me,_

_your smiles to good,_

_my guilty passion, I ain't going no where,_

_as longs as your here, I'll be blowing now air._

_You could be my sweet dreams,_

_after a beautiful nightmare,_

_either way I, don't want to wake up,_

_tattoo your name across my thoughts,_

_so it will remain, not even death could make us part,_

_what kind of dream is he?_

_You could be a sweet dreams,_

_after a beautiful nightmare,_

_either way I, don't want to wake up,_

_sweets dreams,_

_after a beautiful nightmare,_

_somebody pinch me,_

_your smiles to good,_

_my guilty passion, I ain't going no where,_

_as longs as your here, I'll be blowing now air._

_You could be my sweet dreams,_

_after a beautiful nightmare,_

_either way I, don't want to wake up, _

_either way I, don't want to wake up,_

I grinned and looked down at the others, Naru was raising one eyebrow and I smiled. Mayano ran on stage, "This boy must be amazing," I smiled, "He is, he has always been there for me, but his brother is the one I love, they are both amazing, one is my guide and one is my love." People Aww'ed and I grinned.

Mayano pretended to sob, "So sad, and your last two songs?" she asked I smiled, "I'm not telling," Mayano nodded, "I will leave the stage to you." I smiled and looked out at the crowd.

"You ready?" I asked and they screamed back. I laughed and then nodded to the man.

_Mai:_

_okay, maybe this is the day, I have to write a song about love,_

_love, its about time,_

_L,O L,O L,O LOVE love._

_I said I'd never write a song about Love,_

_but when it feels this good, the song fits like a glove,_

_when you hold me, and you tell me,_

_that you miss me, and call me Baby,_

_rock it, I'm gunna write a song about, lovee yeah._

_Your my key, you unlock me._

_Keep me close, keep me safe, keep me happy,_

_so sweet, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, love._

_Its destiny, so nothing stops me,_

_you tell the world, your mine and you got me,_

_so sweet, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, love._

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, love love love._

_LOVE Love._

_See love doesn't choose a boy or a girl,_

_nope,_

_when I met you, you held my heart,_

_and filled my world,_

_easy,_

_so you can stare, I don't care, _

_your the one, ain't going no where,_

_so lets rock it, I'm gunna be honest, with you. _

_Your my key, you unlock me._

_Keep me close, keep me safe, keep me happy,_

_so sweet, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, love._

_Its destiny, so nothing stops me,_

_you tell the world, your mine and you got me,_

_so sweet, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, love._

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, love love love._

_LOVE Love._

_My best friend, that makes me blush,_

_the puzzle piece that fits, exact my heart,_

_I've never felt this way, sometimes I'm stuck with what to say,_

_I'm getting hot,_

_I hold your hand when were driving,_

_your dry my tears when I'm crying,_

_and we just laugh, if we're fighting,_

_I love you, you love me more,_

_I love you more more, you love me more,_

_I love you more._

_Yeah, I love you more,_

_Okay so, I actually wrote a love song,_

_about someone, and its completely honest,_

_Its destiny, so nothing stops me,_

_I'll tell the world, your mine and you got me,_

_so sweet, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, love._

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, its about time,_

_yeah. _

_L.O.V.E love._

_L.O.V.E love._

_L.O.V.E love._

_L.O.V.E love._

I bowed and looked over at the man who was waiting for my next song to continue to the next song. "Before I sing my next song, I would like to say one thing." I stepped forward, "My life has always been different and has had its ups and down and next week I intend to do one important thing in my life, I have a huge decision in my life and I have to choose the right choice, I will be announcing my decision here so this song proves that. Thank you." I nodded at the man and began my song.

_Mai:_

_Hurry up, and wait._

_So close but so far away,_

_everything that you always dreamed of,_

_closer enough for you to take, but you just can't touch,_

_all over the world, but no one knows your name yet, name yet,_

_wondering where and how your gunna make it,_

_you know you can, if you get the chance,_

_in your face and the door keeps slamming,_

_know your feeling, even more frustrated,_

_getting all kind of impatient,_

_waiting, we live and we learn,_

_to take one step at a time,_

_there's no need to rush, _

_it's like learning to fly, or falling in love,_

_it's gunna happen baby, supposed to happen,_

_and we find the reasons why, one step at a time,_

_you believe and you doubt,_

_your confused, got it all figured out,_

_everything that you've always wished for, _

_could be yours, should be yours, would be yours_

_if you only knew,_

_all over the world, but no one knows your name yet, name yet,_

_wondering where and how your gunna make it,_

_you know you can, if you get the chance,_

_in your face and the door keeps slamming,_

_know your feeling, even more frustrated,_

_and your getting all kind of impatient,_

_waiting, we live and we learn,_

_to take one step at a time,_

_there's no need to rush, _

_it's like learning to fly, or falling in love,_

_it's gunna happen baby, supposed to happen,_

_and we find the reasons why, one step at a time,_

_when you can't wait any longer, you can't wait,_

_when there's no end in sight,_

_you need to find the strength,_

_its your faith that makes you stronger,_

_the, the only way we get back,_

_is one step at a time._

_to take one step at a time,_

_there's no need to rush, _

_it's like learning to fly, or falling in love,_

_it's gunna happen baby, supposed to happen,_

_and we find the reasons why, one step at a time,_

_to take one step at a time,_

_there's no need to rush, _

_it's like learning to fly, or falling in love,_

_it's gunna happen baby, supposed to happen,_

_and we find the reasons why, one step at a time,_

Mayano ran on stage I turnt to her, "Thank you." she grinned and I nodded, "Thank you for having me, I hope everyone enjoys Sauske and Mai." I turnt and walked off stage. "Yumi everyone." I gave the mic back, "That was amazing." the Fake Mai, squealed from behind me.

I smiled, "Thanks," I walked past her and Sauske shuddering as I past him. He looked down at me and I continued to walk. I walked straight down to my dressing room, I ran inside and slammed the door shut and slid down the door. I brought my knee's up to my chest and let a few tears fall. "What has happened with my life?" I asked myself.

I felt real tired all of a sudden, I got back up wobbling a bit then I walked over to the sofa and lay down. "Maybe if I sleep..." I trailed off as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Dream Land.<em>

_I lay on the floor when I woke. I looked around, it was my old room, a girl lay in the bed. It was the 6 year old me. I walked over and sat on the end of the bed and lay my hand down. The door creaked open and my mum walked in, all beaten up. This was when I asked her how she got the cut. _

"_Mai" she said softly and the younger me stirred and finally sat up. "Okaa-san." I whispered and my mum chuckled, "Honey." the younger me looked my mum up and down, "Okaa-san, your hurt." Mum frowned slightly but then smiled again, "Oh this is nothing don't you worry, now lets fix some tea." _

_I nodded and she helped me out of bed. That was when I first noticed my mum coming home all beaten up._

_End of Dream._

* * *

><p>"Mai." I shot up, breathing heavily. "Mai, what are you doing?" I looked up at Naru and flung my arms around him. "I saw...I saw an old memory." I sobbed. Naru ran his hand down my back up and down and I felt someone pull on my top. I pulled away from Naru to lean my head on his shoulder and look at our daughter. "Luella." I whispered and she climbed onto my lap and cuddled me.<p>

"Okaa-san, he was there again, that man was there again in my dream." I looked up at Naru and he nodded.

"No." I whispered, "Why me, can't he leave me alone." I admitted. Naru sighed and hugged me closer. "I wish life was that simple Mai." I sighed, "Same, I wish it was."

* * *

><p><strong>This is a very sad Chapter. :'(<strong>

**I hope to update soon but this is all your getting for now.**

***Evil Laugh***

**Bye.**

**Peace out-** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	13. Chapter 12: Discovered

**Heeeey, I'm Back with Chapter 12. Its been one long and nice summer holiday and this story is ending on a high.**

**Anyway.**

**Here is Chapter 12.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Discovered.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat on the Naru's sofa with a nice tea, while Naru put Luella to bed.<p>

Lin had come round to put a ward up so Ilko couldn't get into her dreams again. I hadn't seen Gene for 4 years and he was visiting mine and Naru's daughter. I sighed sipping at my cup, I just wanted everything to go back to normal.

To have my life back, I wanted to be able to be Mai again, go on a case, see Gene, I actually wanted to get hurt, but I was already getting hurt. In my heart.

My mum used to say that pains in the hearts are harder to heal than pains on the outside. I smiled at the thought of my mum, she had done everything to protect me from him. I need to do everything to protect Luella from him now, it was my job.

I placed the tea down on the table and put my hands on my lap. In those three years I had been away, I had seen many people and they told me about my power, I was a latent physic, but I could do so much more. I closed my eyes lightly and slowed my breathing right down, I thought about Ilko and felt something connect.

'_**Ilko, leave me and my family alone.'**_ I thought. A laugh pitched through my head, _**'So your powers have improved, I'm impressed, now where are you and why have you blocked me from seeing your lovely daughter.'**_

I growled lightly, _**'This has nothing to do with my daughter so keep. Well. Away. From. Her.'**_I snapped and he chuckled, I could almost see him shaking his head.

_**'Mai, Mai, Mai, it has everything to do with her, and where are you?'**_ he asked me again and I sighed, _**'I am not telling you where I am, I am in a safe place, this has nothing to do with her.'**_ he laughed.

_**'Well, I have a spy keeping a eye on all your friends, and with one word, I could kill all of them if you don't operate.'**_ I laughed, _**'What are you going to do, your stuck in a cell.'**_ he chuckled again. _**'I wouldn't be so sure.'**_ and with that last chilling sentence he cut the connection.

I hit my hand on the table, hitting the glass, its smashed, and made my hand bleed. "Erghh." I moaned in frustration. "Mai." Naru stated walking in. "What happened?" he asked and I sighed.

"Ilko happened," I growled slightly. I looked down at my bleeding hand. "Mai, come here."Naru said as he dragged me up. He pulled me into the kitchen and began treating my hand. I was silent the whole time.

"Mai, what did you do." he asked softly. "I spoke to Ilko." I admitted and Naru stopped, "You did what?" he snapped. I was still looking down, "I told him to stay away. He asked me why we are blocking him from Luella and I said because it has nothing to do with her, he kept asking where I was then he said he has a spy watching everyone. I asked him what he was going to do because he was stuck in the a cell," I looked up at Naru, was a few tears in my eyes.

"He said I shouldn't be so sure," Naru ran his finger through my hair.

"Mai, he can't do anything to you, I will protect you." I hugged Naru and he put his protective arms around me. "I will protect you and Luella." I smile against him, "Yeah," he pulled me away, "But first." I smiled, "Hmm." he looked at me.

"What did you mean by big decision?" he asked, I looked away from him. "I was going to say that I was Mai, admit to my identity then leave my singer career for good. I want to ghost hunt again." I heard someone chuckle. I looked up at Naru, he was the one that chuckled. "I never thought I would hear you say that/." I smacked his arm and turnt around.

"Well I just did." he put his arms around me. "I know, I got ears. Baka" I stomped my foot and pulled away storming off, "Stupid Narcissist" I called over my shoulder.

I stopped by the bedroom door and sighed, "Do I really have to make that decision?," I questioned and walked in. It was very dark and I could hardly see anything, I lay on the bed.

I felt something grab my arm and pull me to them. They covered my mouth with a cloth, I couldn't scream, I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe. I lost consciousness and floated into the pitch blackness of dream land.

* * *

><p>Dream Land.<p>

_I floated in the darkness. Something started to appear in front of me, it looked like a face. His face shone through. His piercing eyes and dark hair. "Get away." I shouted. "Leave me alone." I shouted again. The face smiled and then laughed and disappeared. I let my head drop. I wanted my life back, I wanted to be Mai Taniyama again, the normal 20 year old. Who had a job as a ghost hunter. I shook my head and heard the echo of one of my tears dropping. I wiped my eyes slowly, and waited to wake up._

End Of Dream.

* * *

><p>I woke to the sound of talking.<p>

"We could use her a hostage, then Mai will surrender to Ilko." I shot up. They all looked at me, "It looks like our pop star woke." one snickered.

"Who are you?" I snapped and they laughed, "We are Ilko followers my dear Yumi, knowing you, you won't know who he is." they stole glances, "But, we will tell you." another continued, "He was Mai Taniyama's old guardian but still is, he wants her powers and was searching for her when he found her, he kidnapped her after some time with the help of dear Sauske here." the boy guested to Sauske sitting next to him.

"He then told her to go back to normal and on the same night she told everyone who she really was, confessed to her love and revealed Ilko plan. Ilko shot her and she fainted, she did survive." he looked at me intensely, "He got put in jail but we broke him out and now he is looking for Mai again when he found her, back at the same pub, what an idiot and she had learnt to trust Sauske again."

I tired not to growl it was hard. "So why am I here?" I asked and they all laughed, "Because we are going to use you as bait." a cold voice came from behind me.

Ilko appeared next to me, "And she will surrender because she is that person, I know it." he said slowly touching my cheek. I looked away from him and they laughed again.

"Sauske, lock her up, we go to the pub tonight for her performance and we tell her what we want." Sauske nodded, "Sure" he grabbed me and dragged me out of the room. "How long have I been out?" I asked. "A week," my eyes widened on their own accord, "A week." I stuttered as he opened a door and pushed me in, "Yes, and it was fun watching what we all did to you while you we asleep." he snickered and slammed the door.

I growled lightly and then ruffled the wig on my head, it was quite funny that it had stayed in place. I fixed it on a bit more and then sighed. I looked around the dark room, there was a bed and a window. I walked over to the window and tried to open it but it was locked. I rolled my eyes and then sat down on the bed.

I fiddled with the edge of my top and then sighed again. I lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, I missed Luella cheerful smiled already, I missed Naru call for tea, I missed Gene smiled and the comfort he gave me.

I missed Ayako hitting Bou-san over the head and them two fighting, I missed Bou-san running from Ayako and his laughter after he was hit. I missed Yasuhara's cheeky plans and cheeky ways, I missed Johns sweet smile and concern. I missed Madoka's plans and seeing her with Lin, Hey I even missed Lin's quietness.

I even missed Masako, I missed her smiled and her advice she would give, just like a sister would. I had only woke up 10 minuets ago and I was missing everyone already. I let a tear fall from my eye and it rolled down to my ear.

I closed my eyes slowly and listened to the cars drive past outside. I shot up, _Cars?_ I listened again, cars were driving passed. _I must be near a busy road_. I thought. I thought back to all the busy roads in Shibuya, their were only three. I lay back down slowly and sighed in relief, at least I was close to home. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Naru POV.<p>

I paced up and down in my office, "Where is she?" I asked out loud, I then sighed in frustration and sat down.

**Noll, you need to calm down. **Gene stated. I sighed again, pinching the bridge of my nose. **Me calm down I-** The door opened and a crying caught my attention, Lin walked in with a crying Luella. "Luella." I said softly and Lin handed her to me, "She was dreaming then woke up screaming Mai's name, and they began to cry." he whispered before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"Luella, honey," I said softly. She looked up at me with read eyes. "Otou-san, Okaa-san has been locked up, she is in a dark room, but she is near a main road, I saw it, I saw it." she stated and started to cry again.

I held her close and rubbed her back, "Okaa-san is going to be fine, Otou-san, will get her back." Luella nodded against my shirt and her crying stopped slowly. I looked down at her and she was sleeping soundly, "Just like her mother." I muttered with a soft smile on my face.

The phone rang on my desk and I picked it up quickly not wanting to wake Luella. "Noll." Madoka sang through the phone. "What?" I snapped and she sighed, "We are going to the pub tonight, remember last time we thought Mai had been kidnapped, well she turnt up there didn't she, so lets go, everything seems to evolve around that pub." I sighed, "What ever" she squealed, "Be there at 9" she said before putting the phone down.

I looked down at the sleeping Luella, "I will get your mum back." I whispered and then looked out the window.

* * *

><p>9:00. Mai POV.<p>

I was sat in the back of a van. I made sure my wig was still on properly and I sighed, "She should start in a minute." Sauske said. "Good, now go and wait with her, you will be performing as well." Sauske nodded, looked at me, smirked and then jumped out of the van. I sighed again and waited for what seemed like forever.

* * *

><p>Naru POV.<p>

I had Luella on my lap and the others around me, Madoka had gone to get the drinks with Lin while the other were cooing over Luella again. Mayano-san walked onto the stage and put the mic to her mouth, "Hello, Everyone, we are here again with the amazing Mai and Sauske, give it up." I watched the fake Mai walk onto stage with Sauske.

I growled lightly and Luella looked up at me, I looked into her small eyes, smiled and then back up at the stage. "I will leave the stage to Mai and Sauske because we have one busy night." Mayano ran out stage and the music started to play.

Fake Mai:

Baby Boy...

Yeah...

oh...yeah...

No no no...

no no no...

From the day I saw you, 

I knew that we would pursue, 

the chemistry we felt that day,

felt so real, and so true,

looking back boy, we were meant together,

and now its been and we've been through,

all these little ups and downs, 

but we still pulled through.

**Sauske:**

**Baby girl, your my world, **

**my everything,**

**I want to lace you with diamonds and everything,**

**give you everything, you dream,**

**fantasise,**

**you told me you love me,**

**looking in my eyes, **

**you keep it real with me,**

**I'll keep it real with you,**

**you keep on loving me,**

**I'll keep on loving you,**

**keep doing what you do,**

**I'll feel your whole aura,**

**and that way,**

**I know I can hook up with you tomorra.**

Fake Mai:

My love for you will never end,

your always be apart of me, 

as long as time keeps on,

passing by,

your always be my baby boy,

every time, I look at you,

I can't believe I found a

love so true,

and I took my time,

to put my trust in you and,

I must admit, it was so hard to do,

every minute I spend with you,

I can't believe I have nothing to lose,

deep down I always knew,

you would be mine,

**Sauske: **

**do you believe in destiny,**

**cause I got a funny feeling,**

**this was meant to be,**

**with out you, id be yours,**

**next to me, probably in the house,**

**full of luxury's,**

**and little kids that one,**

**I knew that, you were gunna be the one,**

**my heart spoke for the first time,**

**even though it been a while,**

**And every time you smile, **

**I can see you walking up the aisle,**

**with you carrying my child,**

Fake Mai:

My love for you will never end,

your always be a part of me,

as long as time keeps on,

passing by,

your always be my baby boy,

where did you go, 

I don't know,

your the only one that sweeps me of my feet,

and makes my soul go weak,

the only one that makes my heart wanna beat,

and I,

can never live

without you,

you know, that it all has to be true,

cause your mine, my sweet love.

**Sauske:**

**ever since the first time, **

**I looked into your eyes,**

**I knew that you, **

**where gunna be mine,**

**feeling you from the inside,**

**when your not by my side,**

**your the only girl, that's on my mind.**

**I never knew a love like this, **

**a love so strong,**

**and this is so,**

**picture perfect, it can,**

**never be wrong.**

**And longer you wait, **

**your going see that you below with me,**

**and I have to marry you one day,**

Fake Mai:

My love for you will never end,

your always be a part of me,

as long as time keeps on,

passing by.

Your always be my baby boy,

x2 

The song finished and I watched the fake Mai, she was nothing like the real thing, My Mai was better. "Wow, what's your next song?" Mayano asked walking onto the stage.

I felt Luella tug on my top and I looked down at her, "Its for my dad" I heard her say. Luella eyes where so pleading. I held her close and looked up at Mayano.

"So cute, I will let you sing." the fake Mai nodded and I looked at her. "Here Goes I wrote this song because it happened to my dad a long time ago." she said as the song begun.

He dropped his suit case by the door,

she knows her daddy won't be back,

any more,

she drags her feet across the floor,

trying to hold back daddy,

to keep him holding and she said.

Daddy, daddy, don't leave, 

I'll do anything to keep you,

right here with me,

can't you see how much I need you,

daddy, daddy, don't leave,

mummy saying things she don't mean,

she don't know what she's talking about,

somebody hear me out. 

Father, listen, tell him that he's got a home,

and don't have to go,

Father, save him,

I'll do anything in return,

I'll clean my room, try hard in school.

I'll be good, I promise you,

Father, Father

I pray to you,

now she hasn't slept in weeks,

don't wanna close her eyes, 

because she scared that he'll leave,

they tried just about everything,

its getting harder now,

for him to breath and she says,

Daddy, daddy, don't leave, 

I'll do anything to keep you,

right here with me,

can't you see how much I need you,

daddy, daddy, don't leave,

the doctors are saying things they don't mean,

they don't know what they are talking about,

somebody hear me out. 

Father, listen, tell him that he's got a home,

and don't have to go,

Father, save him,

I'll so anything in return,

I'll clean my room, try hard in school.

I'll be good, I promise you,

Father, Father,

I pray to you,

please don't let him go,

I'm begging you so,

the look in his eyes, a little more time, 

to tell him I love him more,

than anything in the world,

Is Daddy's little Girl.

Father, listen, tell him that he's got a home,

and don't have to go,

Father, save him,

I'll so anything in return,

I'll clean my room, try hard in school.

I'll be good, I promise you,

Father, Father,

She was Daddy's Little Girl.

Oh, Oh, Oh,

The song finished and everyone 'Aww'ed and clapped. "That never happened to your dear dad." A voice said and I looked up at the stage, stood their was Ilko.

I growled and stood. Madoka pushed me down but I stood back up again. "Yes, it did." Fake Mai shouted, "Mai, Mai, Mai, now I have a deal for you, your life, for hers." a girl was shoved on stage and I knew that girl.

"Okaa-san" Luella called. I handed Luella to Madoka and went to get on stage when Lin stopped me.

"I...I...I'm not Mai." she shouted and everyone gasped. I watched from the side of the stage.

"I stole her identity because I knew she went missing, I never knew she actually had all this happen to her." she sobbed. "Then where and who is Mai." Ilko shouted and I growled lightly.

"I am." Mai stood up in front of the fake Mai. She had undone all the knots on her hands and had taken her wig off.

"I left 3 years ago, because I was pregnant, that parts true, and I came back as someone else, I am no longer hiding who I am, Ilko if you want me then fine, but you don't take on step towards my family or my daughter." she stated angrily.

* * *

><p>Mai POV.<p>

I was so angry. I had undid all the knots and I was sat on the floor watching the girl sob. "Then where and who is Mai?" Ilko shouted.

"I am" I said as I stood. I looked at Ilko who was shocked.

I had my wig in my hand, "I left 3 years ago, because I was pregnant, that parts true, and I came back as someone else, I am no longer hiding who I am, Ilko if you want me then fine, but you don't take on step towards my family or my daughter." I stated angrily and Ilko laughed, "Mai, if that's what you want then fine."

I nodded, "Mai." I looked down at Naru, "Look after Luella for me." I shouted back, I looked at Ilko and walked towards him. I stopped and put my hand up in front of me. "But, there is one thing I have to do first." I let my power flow through me, "This." I shot power out of my hand and it hit Ilko square in the chest.

"What did you do." he stuttered as he got up from the wall he hit. People were screaming and shouting. "I had a dream, I saw my mother and she told me how to kill you and I did just that." Ilko laughed, "Really" I smiled, "Wait." I put my hands in a pray sign and blocked out all the noise, "Hun Hun Hun, Jun Jun Jun, Pun Pun Pun, Kai." I shouted and he screamed in pain.

"I'm sealing you away for good." I shouted as he started to fade. "No." he screamed and my legs gave way. "Mai" people shouted.

I lay on the floor taking in breaths. "Mai." Naru said as he appeared next to me. "Naru.." I whispered. He smiled, "Mai.." I laughed and felt a tug on my arm, I looked over at Luella, "Luella." I whispered and she began to cry on my arm, I pulled her close to me and I held her close.

Police siren were heard through the noise as I lay on stage. "Naru...don't leave me" I whispered tiredly, Naru chuckled, "Why would I" I smiled softly at him, "Good." I said before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, a long and tiring Chapterrrrr...:)<strong>

**The Chant was fake, but hey, research takes ages. Heheeee.!**

**Shall i do a Sequel? Review?  
><strong>

**Hope you Like...**

**Read and Review.**

**Peace out-** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	14. Chapter 13: My Tea Addicting Jerk

**NOOOOO...its the last chapter. There will be an Epilogue though don't worry.**

**But, I have two more stories. Well, Crossovers.**

**Okay here is the last chapter. Crys**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: My Tea Addicting Jerk.<p>

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. I tried to roll over but my body felt so stiff, my body felt heavy and numb. I tried to move my right hand but I didn't move.<p>

I tried to move one of my feet and it didn't move. I tried to open my eyes, they opened very slowly, it was blurry at first until I began to blink and my vision went normal. I looked over to my left. Slumped in the chair holding my hand was my favourite tea-addicting jerk.

I smiled softly and felt a tug on the covers. "Okaa-san." Luella whispered and I looked over at her. "Honey." Luella smiled grew and she cuddle up close to me. "Okaa-san, Uncle Gene hopes your alright and he wants to see you again." I laughed quietly, "I want to see him again soon to." she smiled up at me and I smiled down at her.

"The man is gone isn't he Okaa-san." I nodded slowly and she smiled, "Otou-san has been so worried, he hasn't eaten, hasn't had anything to drink, he has hardly slept." I chuckled again, "That's your Tou-san."she grinned and I grinned. "He said that he loves you and he has never left your side." I smiled at Luella and then looked at Naru.

"I love him too, and you." she squealed and I smiled. "Okaa-san, its my birthday today." my eyes widened, "Of course, it is, your four today aren't you baby." she nodded, "I'm sorry I don't have anything for you at the moment," Luella face dropped but the brightened again, "Seeing Okaa-san awake is the best thing." I let a tear fall from my eye and her face became worried, "Okaa-san, why are you crying?" she asked and I smiled, "Because I'm happy." she laughed and I pulled her close to me.

"Okaa-san, sing for me." I giggled, "What do you want me to sing?" I asked and she laughed, "World of Chances." I giggled and nodded,

_You got a face for a smile you know,_

_a shame you waste it when your breaking me slowly,_

_now I got a world of chances for you,_

_I got a world of chances for you._

_I got a world of chances,_

_chances that your burning through._

I sung quietly and I looked down at the sleeping Luella. The door opened quietly and a door walked in,. "Ah, Miss Mai Shibuya." I nodded, "Its good your awake, you have been asleep for 3 weeks." I nodded, it wasn't a shock to me.

"Well, I will just check the monitors and that then I will leave you." I nodded and he walked over. "She been an angel you know." he said looking at Luella, "Really?" I asked and he nodded, "Yeah, she and Mr Shibuya never left your side for the whole 3 weeks," I smiled at him, "I know, they are both really stubborn," he chuckled, "Yeah, there you go, your body might feel a bit stiff but its going to be fine, I will take my leave." I smiled, "Thank you."he nodded and closed the door and I sighed.

"Me stubborn." he said. I smiled over at him, "Me, Mai Shibuya?" I questioned and he chuckled leaning closer to me. "Mai, never ever do that to me again, don't you think I suffered enough?" he asked and I smirked, "Do you really want me to answer that." he shook his head I laughed.

"I love you Mai." I stared at Naru, "Did the narcissist actually say he loved someone other than himself, where's the camera?" I asked looking around jokily. When I spun back round I was caught by his lips. I melt against him. "Mai." I laughed, "Yes"

"I've missed your tea" I grumbled pulling away, "Tea addicting Jerk." I shouted and he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter. Finished. Sad. Crys.<strong>

**I want to thank everyone who has read my story and has been there. I love you readers. Next time will be the Epilogue and then, that's it, finished.**

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	15. Epilogue: 3 Years Later

**Here we go, the last chapter. The EPILOGUE. Thank you all and READ THE BOTTOM PLEASE. THANKS.**

**Here we gooo. The final chapter.**

* * *

><p>3 years later.<p>

* * *

><p>I watched the dark haired girl run down the hall.<p>

"Okaa-san, Okaa-san. Its my birthday." I grinned and picked up the small girl and spun her round.

"My, Luella, your going to be six today a big girl" I said and she squealed. I put her down and she ran off, I shook my head with a smile on my face and turnt back around to carry on with breakfast. I hummed to myself as I poured an Earl Grey tea and set it on the table.

The man sat there looked up from his files and smiled at me, the ones I only ever get to see so often, "What's got you happy?" I asked and he chuckled, "You and Luella?" I smiled softly and leant down to kiss him. "Naru." I mumbled and he laughed as he pulled me onto his lap.

"She six today." he said to me and I laughed, "Yeah, she had gotten so big." he nodded and I chuckled.

"Everyone is coming round today, including your parents, and don't go hiding in your office again." I stated and he glared at me, "Or." I said and he raised an eyebrow. "No tea." I kissed his forehead and left his lap.

Luella bounded into the room and ran over to Naru, I watched them as he picked her up and sat her on his lap. He wasn't so cold no more, he had changed a lot. He was so different with Luella than I had ever imagined, he always smiled at her, he always played with her, it was quite shocking but it made me happy to see him happy again.

Luella's new spirit guide was none other than Gene, Naru and I where happy it was him and no one else.

Luella was lucky only to have my powers, Naru said he felt more comfortable knowing she doesn't have to live with his powers and go through what he did. I turnt back around to the breakfast and plated it all up.

Luella had climbed down from he dads lap and was now sitting in her chair. "Okaa-san." she said as I sat down. "Here." I handed her, her breakfast and she began to eat. I chuckled slightly and then looked up at Naru who was staring at me.

I still blushed when does that and I looked down at my breakfast I knew he was smirking and it made me happy. Even though he may have changed, he will always and still be my Tea-addicting Narcissist Jerk.

* * *

><p><strong>THATS IT. STORY FINISHED. NOOO!. I would like to thank everyone and hope people can still read my story now its finished. Anyway, check out my new stories and my crossover.<strong>

**Inuyasha and Ghost Hunt. Yeah BOIIIIII!**

**Love you all my sexy readers.**

**Peace out for the final time:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


End file.
